RWBY: Gangsta's Paradise in Remnant
by whiskeyfoxtrottangocharlie141
Summary: Meet RWBY. A small mafia crew trying to take control of Remnant, which is an island somewhere in Southeast Asia and take vengeance on the world's most dangerous crime syndicate...but can't do it without help. Warning: Story is a RWBY Modern Mafia AU and contain strong langue, drugs, blood and gore and lemons.
1. Prologue

_'Before my mother died...she told me and my sister, Yang to always take care of each other...and most of all stay out of trouble. We tried but...unfortunately trouble starts to find us as we grew older...which got us to be killers. We never wanted to be killers...even the Good Lord knows we never wanted to be killers...but it was the only life we had...the only way to survive in this world. My sister and I were mostly contract killers working for the highest bidder and trying to make a name for ourselves all around the world. We even made friends with a former_ _German police detective_ _, Weiss and a rogue Japanese Yakuza, Blake. We had a bad start at first but did work things out and created our own small crew, RWBY._ _There's this island called Remnant. It's a paradise for sinners which is run by a crime syndicate called Grimm. Most of them were corrupted cops, federal agencies and military. All from different nations of the world. They do mostly drug and human trafficking, arm deals, kidnapping with murder and rape and they own the law enforcement who are all corrupted and have other connections in and out of Remnant. We never liked them because of what they did to me and my sister's family which our craziest idea was to take over Remnant. Grimm have their own army which means we had to have bring our new and old friends. My name is Ruby Rose...and this life is my life...this is our life...a life of a gangster.'_


	2. Red

Somewhere in the Florida at nighttime, there is a small market. There is a young seventeen year old Caucasian girl with short black hair tinted red and steel grey eyes and wearing red cloak, a nice black gothic dressed shirt with a red tie, black gloves black leggings and boots and she is reading a magazine about tactical guns with earphones in her ears listening to music at the magazine area. The music she is listening to is This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams featuring with Casey Lee Williams. She and a male cashier clerk are most likely the only ones in the store until three men wearing black ski masks, black jackets, black pants and black shoes entered the store with guns. One is carrying a Heckler & Koch USP, one is carrying a Glock 19 and the other is carrying an Colt Python. All three of them went to the clerk counter and pointed their gun at him and threating him to give up the money. One of them started walking to the back of the store making sure that there are no one in the store...especially cops. The man then noticed the young girl who is still reading the magazine at the magazine/book area.

 _"Hey kid on the ground with your wallet out." Said the robber._

There was no response from the young girl. Getting aggravated, he starts to walked over to her while still pointing his Heckler & Koch USP at her sideways.

 _"I said on the fucking ground!" Said the robber in anger. "You got a fucking death wish or something, bitch?!"_

The robber grabbed her shoulder, causing her to turn and got the young girl attention. The robber gestured for her to pull off her headphones silently. After she took the earphones out of her ears

 _"Yes?" Said the girl._

 _"Get the fuck on the ground with your phone and wallet out! Now!"_

 _"Are you...robbing me?"_

 _"I'm wearing all black, I'm wearing a ski mask, I have gun and I telling you to get the fuck on the ground with your phone and wallet out. So to answer that question, YES THE FUCK I'M!"_

 _"Oooooh. Big mistake."_

 _"Fuck you, bitch. Cause I'm the one holding a gun."_

Then suddenly, the young girl quickly took the USP away from the man and pointed it at him and then gave out a grin.

 _"OH NO WAI-"_

The robber was then cut when he was shot between the eyes by the young girl. Blood matter splattered everywhere and the robber's lifeless body dropped to the ground and more blood was pumping out of the man's bullet wound. The loud gunshot alerted the other three robbers in the store.

 _"Yo Phil is everything okay back there?!" asked one of the robbers._

There was no answer from the other robber named Phil which made the robbers curious and worried.

 _"Phil?!" The robber called out again._

There was still no answer.

 _"I'll go find him stay here." Said the robber._

The robber carrying and pointing his Colt Python at the clerk as the other robber holding a Glock go check on Phil. When the robber got to the back where the magazines are, he noticed the dead body who was Phil.

 _"What the fuck?!" Said the robber._

The robber couldn't believe that Phil was dead and noticed that his gun is even missing made him very curious. Then suddenly without any warnings, the young girl snuck up to the robber from the back, pointed the USP pistol at the back of the man's head and killed him with one shot.

 _"What the fuck?! Bill are you alright?!"_

There was no answer from the robber name Bill similar from the silence from Phil which made

 _"WHO THE FUCK IN HERE?! SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW OR BLOW THIS FAGGOT BRAINS OUT!" The robber demands as he threating to shoot the clerk._

 _"Oh man. I'm not even gay!" Said the clerk._

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING SMARTASS!"_

The robber starts to turn around and noticed the young girl appears with a serious look and still holding the USP pistol but started putting the it down on the ground gently and started having both of her hands up in the air like she's surrendering.

 _"I'm gonna give you a chance._ **Walk...away**." Said the young girl.

 _"FUCK YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Yelled the robber._

The robber started firing his revolver wildly at the young girl but took cover from getting hit by the bullets. The robber then ran out of ammo. He tried to reload but was shaking too much he accidently dropped the bullets. Then suddenly the young quickly charged to the robber, pulled out a butterfly knife with a black handle with a red rose design on it and a red blade and jabbed the blade at the center of the man's forehead, killed the man instantly. After the lifeless man's body fell to the ground. The young girl pulled the knife out from the head and put it back into her pocket and went to the clerk who was most likely scared at her but kept in a positive attitude and started talking to the clerk.

 _"Um...sorry about the mess here. Also could I purchase two magazines and-"_

 _"On the house." Said the cashier. "Take...whatever you want."_

 _"Oh okay. Thank you, sir."_

After that, the young girl left the store with magazine and two packs of bubblegum and with her earphones in her ear continuing listening to her music.

 _'Yeah that was me. Ruby Rose. Just a regular mafia gangster trying to enjoy my day and trying to buy a couple of new tactical guns magazines until these guys wants to rob the store. I wasn't even in a mood for killing. I even told that last robber to walk away. But they left me no choice. I'm not the type of gangster who wants to enjoy killing...nor to my team...well maybe my sister, Yang. Depending on the type of people we face.'_


	3. White

Somewhere in Florida in the afternoon, there is a small bar. Inside there is a young Caucasian girl alone at a bar counter with a glass of Devil Springs Vodka. She is twenty years old, has white long hair which is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles., Light-blue eyes and has a crooked scar down her left eye, wearing a white button down shirt, a brown gun holster holder a gun, a gray skirt that cover her knees and black shoes. She is very depressed and believed to be drunk. She keeps staring at the glass of a small amount of vodka. Suddenly a man sat next to he girl with a perverted grin on his face. The girl paid no attention to the man but instead took a sip of her drink.

 _"Hey baby. You look down, want to go somewhere private to have fun?"_

 _"Fuck off." Said the young girl as she gave the man the middle finger._

 _"Oh come, baby. You must be in heat and I know just how to fix that."_

The man then starts to place his hand on to the girl's leg and starts rubbing it. Which was a mistake. The girl then picked up the bottle of Devil Springs Vodka and smashed it to the man's head which gave him a bad cut on his forehead and fell backwards to the ground. While the man groan in pain, the girl stepped her right foot on the man's chest and pulled out her pistol which is a .44 Magnum Colt Anaconda. It got everyone in the bar scared and made them leave the bar...except for the bartender who just ducked down. The man was even scared that the girl pointing a gun at him. The girl was feeling an itch to pull the trigger and was giving a killer's look on her face while glaring dead at the man.

 _"Touch me again...and then I'll kill you. I'm not in a fucking mood." Said the girl._

The man was very scare which he was pissing his pant but luckily the girl put her revolver back into her holster and removed her foot off of him.

 _"Better pay my drinks, asshole." Said the girl as she starts to walk away._

The girl came out of the store. When she was walking, she felt like someone watching her and then a voice start to speak to her.

 _"Immer die gleiche Weiss. **(Still the same Weiss.)** "_

Weiss recognized that voice from anywhere. It didn't surprise her but irritated her and didn't bother to turn around. Behind her is a an Caucasian woman who is in her early thirties, has the same, skin tone, eyes color and hair color as Weiss, her hairstyle is wearing a white button down shirt, black dress pants and shoes and has a pistol holster that holds a H&K USP 45 Tactical.

 _"What do you want, Winter?" Asked the girl named Weiss._

 _"I need to make sure that you're alright." The woman replied._

 _"What does 'Stay the fuck away from me' didn't you and the others didn't you understand? Plus don't you have special ops missions you're supposed to be doing?"_

 _"I do...but my major mission is to make sure that you're safe."_

 _"I don't need your help. I can take care of my own."_

The girl whose name is Weiss tried to continue to walk off until the woman named Winter placed her hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

 _"Weiss...your family is worried about you...I'm worried about you. And you need to stop hanging around with that mafia crew."_

 _"You really think father give a shit about me?" Weiss questioned. "The only thing he ever cared about is himself...he always see me as a disappointment...so what's the point of you coming to see me."_

 _"Cause I cared about you."_

 _"You barely see me! You're gone on my birthdays, my school graduations and you haven't even come see my graduation from the academy. You're always gone! You're always gone when I needed you the most. The only one I trust is my crew...and they're not like the people you think."_

Weiss then snatched her shoulder off from Winter hand and walked away. Weiss sister name Winter felt really sad for her. As in what she been through and what she have transformed into. As Weiss walks away, she pulled out a box of cigarettes, pulled one out, lit it with her lighter and started smoking it.

 _'This is Weiss, Weiss Schnee. She was the best detective of the German Law Enforcement until she quitted because she went on a killing spree on gangsters who were responsible for raping and killing innocent children and got away with it. She believed that the system doesn't work anymore...which caused her to leave. She became not only a vigilante who employs murder, kidnapping, extortion, coercion, threats of violence, and torture in her war on crime...but she has a gambling, smoking and drinking problem. Well she only smoke once a week. Luckily she doesn't have cancer nor any other kinds of diseases. We still watch her so she won't go too far. She's also in a military tree...her elder sister, Winter is a commanding officer of the German KSK Kommando Spezialkräfte. She has even does a lot of missions for the US which were Black Ops for the Central Intelligence Agency. Winter_ _really doesn't want her sister being with us. I don't blame her because being a mafia is really a bad job when it involves murder, theft, drug use and dealing, torture and worst...rape. But we're a different kind of mafia crew.'_


	4. Black & Yellow

Somewhere in a city in Georgia during the daytime, there are two girls who just parked their motorbike next to a club. There are a few people going into the club and a lot of people are at the waiting line. One girl is twenty years old, Caucasian American but look Chinese, long blonde hair, Lilac eyes, 5'8", built as a female mixed martial artist athlete and she is wearing a black suit jacket, orange button down shirt, black skirt, black shorts, brown legging and black shoes. The other girl is almost twenty, Caucasian but look Japanese, long black hair, amber eyes, 5'6", built as a martial artist and gymnastic athlete and is wearing a black suit with a black tie and a grey jacket, long black dress pants and black dress shoes plus she's carrying a katana.

 _"You sure he's in here?" Said the girl with the sword._

 _"Positive. Our Junior is definitely in here." Replied the blonde girl._

When the muscular bouncer saw the two girls walking to the club's entrance, he was about to stop them but the blond girl pulled out an Kimber Warrior out of her shoulder holster inside of her black jacket and points it at the bouncer sideways, threating the bouncer to allowed them to enter. The bouncer was terrified and let the two girls enter the club. It even made the crowed of people on the waiting line run away in fear. The Japanese girl shook her head with a grin. The blond holstered the gun when they got inside the club. When they got inside, the club was big. There was a lot of people on the dance floor dancing to the beat that the DJ with a big teddy bear mask playing for his beats even the colorful lights following the beats. The music was mostly dubstep. As they scan the club, they see a man at the bar counter. He wears a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache. They then started walking towards his direction but the Japanese girl was walking to the man and the blond girl was walking toward the other direction. The Japanese girl finally made it to the man and sat down to a seat next to him.

 _"Junior Xiong." She called his name._

When the man looks up and realize who she is and look at the blonde walking to the two other girls and got mad and nervous.

 _"T-The hell are you two doing here." Questioned Junior._

 _"Our packages of guns didn't arrived to us...would you care to explain why?" Questioned the Japanese girl as she glared at him._

 _"Listen Blake...I don't have them anymore alright."_

 _"Excuse me? Last time I checked...we paid for a few assault rifles, a few sniper rifles, a few shotguns and a few grenade launchers. We even have the receipt for them. We want our guns."_

 _"Look I owe some people as well."_

 _"What does that mean?"_

Back to the blonde, she walked to two twin girls in their early twenties at the end of the bar counter. One twin has long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup, wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining and her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots. The other twin has short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black lining, her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels and her dress seems to be made out of, or is decorated with, newspaper articles with the heading "A New York la pop art di Alborghetti". When Yang got to the twins with a smile on her face, the twin gave out their smile as well, happy to see her again.

 _"Well, well...look at this, Melanie. It's our Blondie friend from RWBY, Yang."_

 _"Oh that is her, Miltia."_

 _"Miltia. Melanie. Nice to meet both of you here." Said the blonde named Yang. "Still being body guards for Junior?"_

 _"Well we're still trying quit being his body guard."_

 _"Because how he's paying us is shit and he really thinks that he's trying to get into our pants."_

 _"So what brings you two here?"_

 _"Request for another 'sleepover pleasure'?"_

 _"Maybe after business." Said Yang with a smirk. "Our guns wasn't delivered to us and we would like to know why."_

 _"Oh we can answer that since Junior probably don't have the balls to answer."_

 _"See those guys walking to your girlfriend, Blake."_

When Yang turns around, she sees a group of five Asian men in suits walking towards Blake and Junior.

 _"Yeah he's doing business with those assholes. They're members of a mafia in Taiwan."_

 _"This is defiantly gonna be a shootout."_

 _"Don't worry Yang." Said Miltia._

 _"We're still on your side." Melanie continued._

The twins pulled out their guns which they are both holding their own MP5ks.

 _"Thanks but I think we got this for now." Said Yang as she gave the twins a wink before leaving._

The Taiwan gangster finally got to Blake and Junior. Blake eyes were still forward not paying attention to the mafia.

 _"I believe you should go, **chāng fù**." said a Taiwan gangster._

There was no response from Blake and she hasn't moved which pissed them off.

 _"Bitch I said leave!"_

Suddenly when the gangster grabbed Blake's arm, with one blink Blake's sword was out and the man's arm fell off and blood started pouring out which made the man scream in pain. The other gangsters tried to react but we too slow when Blake started cutting them up to pieces with her sword. Her sword blade is black and is powerful enough to cut a man to piece without getting stuck. One gangster manage to pull out his Glock and fires a round at Blake but she then sliced the bullet in two and went passed her. Blake gave the gunman and evil glare which frightened him.

 _"Ah fuck." Said the gunman._

After that Blake quickly pulled out an customized Beretta 92FS Inox with a compensator from the back of her pants, aimed it at the gunman and shot him in the head, killed him instantly. The shots made the people in the club running towards the exit in fear. The DJ bear just slowing ducked down in fear as well. Suddenly there were more Taiwan gangsters coming into the club and they're even carrying submarine guns and shotguns. While being shot at, Yang and Blake took behind cover of the other side of the bar counter with Junior. Miltia and Melanie were just watching the shootout while drinking their alcohol beverage.

 _"Should we like help them, Melanie?" Miltia questioned._

 _"Nah I think they got it under control, Miltia." Melanie answered._

As the men walked toward the bar counter, something small flew towards them and landed to them. As they got a good look at it, they were shocked to see that it was a flashbang. When it went off, the gangsters were disoriented by blindess and their ears ringing. With that, Yang and Blake came out from the counter and charge towards the Taiwan gangsters. Both of them were killing every single one of them. Blake was slashing any gangster in her sight and even finish off the ones who are wounded. As for Yang, she was using her hand-to-hand martial art skills while using her gun to kill her victims. She judo flipped a gangster who tried to tackle her and then she executed him by three shot to the chest. She then ran out of ammo. As she tried to insert a new clip for her Kimber, another gangster recover from his blindness and ears ringing and tries to knock Yang out with his shotgun which is a Benelli M1 Super 90. Yang manage to disarmed him and hit him in the face with the stock of the shotgun. She then finished him off by shooting the man in the face with the shotgun and then shot and killed another gangster who tried to shoot at Yang. After everything was cleared and all the gangsters were killed, Yang threw the shotgun on the ground and walked towards the bar counter. When she got there

 _"Junior!" Yang yelled._

Junior slowly stand up looking at Yang in fear. Yang was giving him a glare and then pulled his shirt to her.

 _"Now Junior...you will continue delivering our guns to us. If you don't, I will come back here and crush your balls and rip your dick off with my bare hands. Are we clear?"_

 _"Y-Ye-Yes! We-We're clear."_

 _"Yes what? Have you forgot how to address me?"_

 _"Yes sir! Yes sir!"_

 _"Ok Good." Said Yang with a normal happy face with her eyes closed._

Yang then head-butt Junior which made him unconscious. Without anyone noticing, a Japanese man pulls out a Glock 17 with a suppressor and was walking up to Yang to shoot her but was then a blade was jabbed into the back of his neck an came out to the front. The man was coughing and drowling in his own blood. Yang turns around and see the man suffering to death. The blade was then pulled out and the man fell backwards to the ground. It was Blake who killed the man.

 _"Wow. Thanks, babe." Said Yang._

 _"You owe me this time." Said Blake with a devilish smile. "Meaning I get to dominate you."_

 _"Shit."_

 _"Yep."_

 _"Fine...also could Melanie and Miltia join in as well?"_

Blake then starts to blush when Yang asked for the twins to be in their sex. She peek to the side and see the twins smiling and waving at Blake which she return a wave and a smile as well and then turns back to yang.

 _"Dammit Yang are you serious?" Blake questioned. "Again?"_

 _"Oh come on, Blake." Yang begged "There's nothing wrong with having a foursome with the twins. Plus you love it when Militia-"_

 _"Okay, okay fine."_

 _"Great I'll go tell them then."_

When Yang left to the twins, Blake look at the body of the guy who tries to kill Yang. The man is Japanese and have a small tattoo on his neck on the right side. The design is a head of the wolf with two scars and the colored in red. Blake knew what it means which made her upset.

 _"Fuck." Blake swore under her breathe._

 _'The girl with the long black hair is Blake Belladonna. A quiet but deadliest in our crew...and love Japanese reading novels which are mostly straight yuri and yaoi ninja porn. She's really have a fetish on ninjas. She's skilled with that Samurai sword she has. She can chop anyone down like mowing a lawn. She's a ronin...meaning she's an outcast warrior from a Yakuza clan called White Fang. White Fang are not only a dangerous crime syndicate in Japan, they're also a civil rights movement because Japanese are still being mistreated. They get mistreated a lot because of their culture and past. For example: Suicidal, Attack on Pearl Harbor and Nanking Massacre. To me it's sick but people change and deserve a chance. Blake only joined because she's a family member of the Yakuza clan and to show people that the Japanese are not all bad. She only kill rival gang members and those who threat innocent people and her kind. What made her leave is that the White Fang are doing Drug, Armed and Human trafficking and murder innocent people such as families. It wasn't something that she signed up for. She wasn't a terrorist like them. Now the White Fang are after her to bring her back or kill her. The other girl is my big haft sister Yang Xiao Long. She's my haft sister because she was born first and her mom is Raven Branwen and my mom is Summer Rose. Plus I'm Cuban because my mom is Cuban. But we still have the same father, Taiyang Xiao Long. It's kind of weird to have poly-parents but it most likely doesn't matter because we still love our parents. She's a great fighter, a great sister...but have very corny puns that needs work. She's even a great teacher. As her mom, dad and our uncle taught us how to fight as vigilant assassins, she taught me as well when I couldn't keep up. Yang is partnered with Blake while I was partnered with Weiss. Not only Yang's best friends with Blake, both of them are best friends with benefits in a very sexual relationship but they are both in love. They never told me nor Weiss about it but did soon and can say that our first reaction was surprised and speechless. And that all the crew of RWBY...but our story still continues.'_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you like this chapter and the story so far. Sorry for taking too long to do this. Been very busy. Also please forgive my bad grammar and errors. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	5. Familia Rosa

Days later back in Miami on a nice sunny day, driving in a nice black sports car is Yang and her sister Ruby. Yang was driving with her sunglasses on and Ruby was sitting shotgun enjoying the ride with her sister.

 _"Hey Yang." Ruby called._

 _"Yeah sis?" Yang answered but still focused on the road._

 _"I was thinking that we should have a dog."_

 _"Hmm...I don't know little sister. We're usually going places-to-places for business and sometimes get into dangerous situations."_

 _"I know but it's kinda get lonely when we're separated doing our mafia business but one of us aren't and I thought we should have a pet to keep us company."_

 _"Hmm...you do got a point. Maybe next week we can pick out a dog at the vet."_

With that said, Ruby was very happy that her smile grew bigger.

 _"I wonder how dad and the rest of the family is doing."_

 _"I'm sure he's doing fine...they've been paying their debts from Grimm so there's shouldn't be any trouble."_

* * *

In the big mansion a room that is like an office, there are five people there. There's a man who is Chinese American, with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top, facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline and blue eyes and wearing a long sleeve button down shirt and black pants and black dress shoes and he's sitting in his chair next to his office desk and standing next to him and mostly his guard is Cuban man who is bald with a black thick mustache and green eyes and wearing a white short sleeve polo shirt, a shoulder pistol holster that holds a m1911 and tan cargo pants and shoes. The other three who are standing across from the two men are guessed. One is a pale, well-built Caucasian American young man with gray eyes and gray hair partially slicked back while unkempt at the front and wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt and black pants and sneakers and even has a pistol holster that holds a 3rd Generation Glock 17. The other is a young African American woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes and her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back and she is wearing a black sleeveless shirt, white pants and black boots and has a dual pistols waist holsters that holds two frontier marshal peacemaker pistols. Between the two sitting in a chair is a young Caucasian woman with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red and wearing a nice red business suit with the dressed suit and pants are red, the dressed button down shirt is white and the dress shoes are black. The Chinese man started to give them a yellow envelope with money inside.

 _"This is all the payment for last month." Said the Blond Asian man. "Our apologies for not paying on time we were still having some trouble."_

 _"Oh it's not a problem, Mr. Xiao Long." Said the brunette woman as she took the envelope and gave it to the young man standing next to her. "Mrs. Salem completely understands that you and the Rose Cartel are doing it's best to pay the debt."_

Before the three Grimm mobsters could finish their meeting with the Familia Rosa leader, Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby and Yang came into the room and noticed the meeting.

 _"Oh we're sorry. We had no idea you were you still busy." Ruby apologized._

 _"Oh Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. How nice to finally meet you two and there's no need to apologize we were about to leave anyway." Said the woman._

 _"Oh well it's nice to meet you too um..."_

 _"Cinder...Cinder Fall. I heard a lot of great things about you and your RWBY crew._ _Looking forward of you doing business with us one day."_

Cinder winked at Ruby before leaving the room with her two followers. Ruby and Yang walked up to Taiyang, their father and hugged him.

 _"Hey." Taiyang greeted his daughters as they gave a group hug._

The two girls were happy to see their father again.

 _"So dad who was that?" Asked Ruby._

 _"Oh that was Grimm. I had to give them our late payment." Taiyang answered. "So how was everything?"_

 _"Junior understood to ship the weapons to you and the rest of the family...even to us." Said Yang._

 _"And I've dealt with the drug dealers operating in Jacksonville. We won't ever be hearing from them again...even took their money for the debt. Enough for two months." Said Ruby as she sat the two briefcases of money on the desk._

 _"Perfect. You two done a great job." Said Taiyang proud of his two daughters._

 _"We wouldn't done it without each other nor our friends."_

 _"In fact where are they so I could congratulate them as well?"_

 _"Well Weiss is still in Tampa-"_

 _"And Blake is at the apartment." said Yang._

 _"Oh alright." Said Taiyang. "Well tell them that they did an excellent job and all of you are gonna get awarded soon this week."_

 _"Sure thing, Dad." Said Ruby. Anything else you want us to do?"_

 _"Nothing yet so you girls should rest...also Yang could I talk to you alone?"_

 _"What's up dad?" Asked Yang._

 _"Well first...are you still smoking?" Asked Taiyang._

 _"I'm trying to stop but I was in stressful situations so I had to smoke cigars but I don't do it in front of Ruby."_

 _"Understanding but you still need to try to stop because I don't want you getting cancer. Also...how would you feel if you're the next leader of the Familia Rosa someday?"_

 _"Well dad...to be honest...me nor my sister ever thought about it...so I don't know...I think we should talk about it first."_

 _"Oh sure thing. Take your time."_

 _"Well I better get going...I promised Blake to take her somewhere nice."_

 _"Really? You never told me that you and Blake had a thing."_

Yang was blushing because of the embarrassment of her telling her father that she's in a relationship...a lesbian relationship.

 _"Oh don't worry about it." Said Taiyang with a chuckle. "I'm not gonna exposed you because you didn't tell the others about it and want to keep it private."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"No problem, kiddo. Also...are you still trying to find your her?"_

With that said, the two were silent. Taiyang knew that Yang was still looking for her mother...his wife Raven. Yang took a deep breath before speaking to her father.

 _"Dad...I'm not to give up looking for her...I want to know why she left after our mom died."_

 _"I know, I know. I'm still not going to stop you from looking for her...but I still want you to watch over your little sister." Said Taiyang._

 _"I'm not making that mistake from last time."_

Yang then starts to walk away to catch up with her sister. The father gave out the sigh like he knows what was going on with Yang. He sees that she feels very angry inside that there was still bothering her.

 _"Still not your fault..." Taiyang muttered._

* * *

Somewhere in the nighttime of South America, there is a compound with houses on fire and bodies on the floor. Men, women and children. There are also a group of men wearing summer clothing with tactical chest rigs vests armed with military grade rifles while securing the area and dragging bodies to a pile of more dead bodies and preparing to burn them. There is also a thirty years old Caucasian man with slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye, black eyeliner traced his visible left eye and wearing and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band, dark vest over an white dress shirt, with a red tie wrapped around the collar, a pair of dark dress pants, black dress shoes and also has a empty pistol shoulder. The man just finished executing a middle aged woman with his Smith & Wesson Model 327 Performance Center M&P R8 by one shot to the head. After killing her, he holstered his pistol, pulled out a Cuban cigar, put it in his mouth and smoke after lighting it and then walks to a man on his knees who is badly beaten with a bullet wound on his right shoulder. The man is a high ranked lieutenant of Rosa Cartel operating in South America.

 _"Maldita sea, hijos de puta." Said the injured Rosa cartel lieutenant in Spanish. "Malditos sean todos ustedes al infierno."_

 _"Oh quit your complaining. This will all be over soon." Said the man._

 _"Why us? We're paying you to stay out of your way."_

 _"Well the Familia Rosa are getting the best reputation for some reason when they're weak...plus we're just cleaning up loose ends to make sure that no one stands in Grimm's way."_

 _"Y-You'll pay for this, cabrón." Said the Rosa cartel member as he spits blood out of his mouth. "Even if me and my men die here."_

 _"Oh please. We've been wiping you guys out easy. If you're thinking there's gonna be a retaliation then your wrong my friend."_

The Caucasian man looked up and gave a nod. The Rosa cartel lieutenant gave the man a confused look until suddenly he stabbed in the back and a blade came out of the man's chest. The leader was feeling a lot of pain and started choking on his own blood. He was stabbed from behind by a late twenties 4'10" young Caucasian woman with a hair color is typically half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side, eye color is brown, pale pink, and white, her nationality is European and wearing a black sleeveless button down collard shirt, a pink tie, a dual pistol shoulder that holds two Smith & Wesson Model 686 Snubs, blue jeans and sneakers. The woman started cleaning the blade of her sword before putting it back into the sword holder witch is a disguise for an umbrella. When the Rosa cartel lieutenant bled out and died, two members of Grimm picked up the body and was taking it to the piles of bodies to get burned as Neo and the other man started to walk away together while holding hands and smiling. The girl named Neo pulled out her phone and started texting to someone named Salem.

 ** _Neo: We've completed our objective. All members of the Rosa Cartel in South America are dead._**

From a far distance, there is a woman who is 5'8", Hispanic with a light brown complexion, with short, straight brown hair and wearing a brown jacket with a white short sleeve shirt underneath, blue jeans and brown boots. The woman couldn't believe the horror she just witnessed and was very furious by balling her left hand into a tight fist.

 _'That was my Dad, Taiyang Xiao Long. He's the head of the Cuban American Cartel Mafia, 'Familia Rosa'. He was a former hitman for the Black Dragons in Los Angeles but he betrays them because they were doing prostitutions, kidnapping women and children and drugs. He even rat them out the police anonymously and moved out to Florida and it where he met our moms, Raven Braewen and Summer Rose. The 'Familia Rose' are mostly a Cartel organization that keeps everything in control. They stopped selling drugs, guns, human trafficking and prositution back in the mid 70s. They didn't like the idea of those types of things and it was a bad reputation for the people. The family was almost taken out by the Columbian and Bolivian Cartels because they want them to continue doing it because they're the best at it and wanted to take over their district because the family stopped. The Colombians were then wiped out including Bolivians and now the Familia Rosa now controls South America. My mom, Summer Rose was the official member because you can only be the leader of the Rose Family is only Bloodline. When mom died, dad took over. Now the Familia Rosa owe the Grimm a lot of money. Grimm is one of the most powerful and ruthless mafia organization of them all since the 40s. To let you know for now that they don't act like any other mafia gangsters...and a bunch of bullies. The Familia Rose were really trying to pay off their debt...and me and my crew knows exactly how we could help.'_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for taking this too long. I was very busy because of college and stuff. Plus was having trouble doing this so please forgive me for the errors I've made. Also I hope you all had a great Valentine's day. Plus I hope you all seen John Wick Chapter Two because there's gonna be a character who is similar as John Wick. Also just a reminder of this up about the parents of Ruby and Yang, it's a polyamorous marriage of Taiyang, Summer and Raven. All three of them married together. Also Taiyang and Raven made Yang and Taiyang and Summer made Ruby. Also I approved of polyamorous marriages because unless it's only three partners and appropriate. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	6. Mother of the Year

Somewhere in a midday of New York, there is an abandon warehouse where gunshots, slashing and screaming are heard inside. On the floor are dead Russians men in suits bleeding out. Some have stab wounds pierced through their bodies and limbs cleaned sliced off. The gunfire and screaming then stops. Leaving from a dark office room, was a fifty year old dirty blond headed Russian man wearing a dark red suit and black dress shoes. He was most likely thrown out. He then crawled to the wall and turned around and was in fear of someone who thrown him out. Walking out of the office is a Caucasian woman with long black hair, red eyes and wearing a black dressed jacket, a red long sleeve button down shirt, black dressed pants and black dressed shoes. She is also holding a red blade katana. This woman is covered in blood and has a look of the devil as she glares at the middleaged Russian man. The Russian knows who she's and knows why she's here which scares him.

 _"Ворон Бранвен ... кто бы ни нанял тебя, чтобы сделать это ... мы можем заплатить лучше ... даже втрое четыре раза, чем тот, кто платит тебе ... мы заплатим тебе все, что ты хочешь. **(Raven Branwen...whoever hired you to do this...we can pay better...even triple four times than whoever's paying you...we'll pay you whatever it is you want.)** "_

 _"Вы забыли о том, как я занимаюсь бизнесом? **(Have you forgotten about how I do business?)** " The woman questioned in Russian. "Я не позволяю никому подкупить меня. Особенно от трусливых отморозков, подобных вам. **(I don't allow anyone to bribe me. Especially from cowardly scumbags like you.)** "_

As the Russian man begs, the woman executes him with her sword. This woman who is responsible for murdering everyone in that abandon warehouse...is Raven Branwen...mother of Yang and Ruby.

Later, Raven is now in a bar at the bar counter, sitting down as she stares down at her drink which is a glass of Bloody Mary Cocktail. For some reason, she was allowed to bring her Katana sword with her in the bar. She was completely spaced out as she had a lot going through her mind. As she was still minding her business, a waitress walks up to her and spoke to Raven.

 _"Excuse me, miss."_

 _"Yes?" Raven responded._

 _"There's a man upstairs who ordered a drink from you and would like to speak to you. He looks exactly like you by the way."_

When she heard 'looks exactly like you', she know who it is. She got up and follow the waitress who escorted her to the man upstairs. When they got upstairs, the waitress points out where the man is. As Raven follow her direction where she points out, sitting in a booth table is a Caucasian man who has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline and is wearing a gray dressed button down shirt, black dressed pants and black dressed shoes. The man does looks similar to Raven...this man is most likely her twin brother. It doesn't surprise her of seeing him again but still haven't refused to talk to him to see where this goes...nor refuse a drink that someone paid for her. She finally took a seat across from her twin brother in the booth table. On the table is a bottle of scotch and two glasses of ice with the scotch for the two. The two were quiet for a second because they most likely didn't want to talk to each other until,

 _"Qrow." Raven greeted._

 _"Raven." Qrow greeted back as he took a sip of his scotch._

 _"Been a while."_

 _"It has."_

 _"Still working for the Agency?"_

 _"Can't answer nor deny that question."_

 _"That's still a yes answer...so what brings you here?"_

 _"Vladimir Yuri Zakhaev."_

 _"Ah...The leader of the Russian mob operating in this city...if you're looking that 'свинья **(pig)'** well...he won't be able to talk if you know what I mean."_

 _"I know...someone killed his people and chopped his head clean off...and that someone is you."_

 _"I don't see why it's a problem. Helps people sleep at night."_

 _"I needed him alive."_

 _Don't see why you needed that loser._ _He was a low level Russian thug thinking that he's the most baddest of them all."_

 _"I needed him alive because he sold weapons to the White Fang."_

 _"Ooooooh...so that's why they want me to kill him and his people."_

When Qrow heard that, it got him a bit curious and upset.

 _"So you're working for them now?" Qrow asked._

 _"No exactly. They gave me a job and I did it. Can't say no to a good paycheck...plus I didn't asked them why because it's not my problem." Said Raven as she took a sip of the scotch._

 _"Well it's my problem because I'm the one hunting the sons of bitches because they'd did multiple attacks in the US and even stole weapons from us that we had to get back. You do know that they're terrorist right?"_

 _"You mean anti-racism group right? They were still being treated like shit because of their history...I agree with them...but not their new leader,_ ** _Adam Taurus._** _The little shit is an actual terrorist who made a huge change and turned the peaceful civil rights group into terrorist."_

 _"Let's not forget that you used to train him and made him a red blade katana like yours."_

 _"I had...which was a mistake and wished that I never had trained him because of what he was doing."_

 _"But you did a job for them."_

 _"Like I said...can't say no to a good paycheck and I really don't give a shit about their business."_

Qrow just leaned back and scoff in disgust. Couldn't believe that Raven would say something like that. After Raven took a sip of her scotch, she starts to ask him a curious question which she's a bit worried about.

 _"How's Taiyang and my girls?"_

 _"Like you give a shit." Qrow hissed._

Raven scoff as she didn't like how Qrow wouldn't tell her how's her husband nor her daughter are which she was having a feeling that she want to come across the table and beat the living crap out of him but doing her best to keep her cool.

 _"I deserve to know." Said Raven._

 _"Why do you care, Raven." Qrow questioned. "You abandoned them...and now you're asking me how they're doing? Fuck you."_

 _"They're my family. You're my family too."_

 _"We were your family. Not anymore...and I can tell you that they're doing just fine without you."_

Raven and Qrow were now having their silence moment as they were glaring at each with hate. Raven couldn't take much more of her brother crap and was time for her to leave.

 _"I think I should go." Said Raven. "I don't want to make this scene..."_

 _"Yeah I think you should." Said Qrow."By the way, if you ever do a job that relates to my operation, I will have your arrested...or even go near Tailang or the girls...I will beat your ass."_

Raven just simply got up and started walks away in a calm way but on the inside she was most likely in a angry and killing mood. Qrow just stayed quiet and continued drinking his scotch. He most likely hated seeing her again for what she did but most likely confronted her for the murder of the Russian mob operating in New York. Later, the waitress arrived to check up on Qrow.

 _"More Scotch sir?"_

 _"Nah...that's it for me today." Qrow answered._

 _"Everything alright with you and your twin sister?"_

Qrow didn't answer as he doesn't like to talk about it. But she can tell that something went bad between the two which she did give a sad face.

 _"That bad?" Asked the waitress._

 _"Yeah." Qrow answered._

 _"You know...you two shouldn't fight each other. You're lucky to have each other."_

Qrow would want to tell the waitress that his sister is a piece of shit but something was stopping him and made him think about what she said. As Raven was now outside, she got on to her motorcycle which is a red DucatiDesmosediciRR, put her biker helmet on and drove off.

 _Raven Branwen...my mom...most likely my sister's biological mom. She was the most dangerous woman on the planet is what my uncle says. After mom left us, she started doing contract assassinations. Can do any job with the right prices and doesn't care who hires her. The good thing is that she don't take jobs that relates to killing women nor children. She had a reputation that everyone fears her and wanted to hire her to kill her enemies. Her twin brother is my best uncle in the world, Qrow Branwen. He is a CIA spy but is helping the Familia Rosa because he's also family and he trying to make sure that the government would not try to shut them down. The government still sees the family and my mafia crew a bunch of crime making thugs. Qrow joined Navy SEALs first before being selected to be part of the CIA's Paramilitary Unit. He was the agency's best and would complete any mission that is given to him. He told me a story that he fought a hundred Taliban forces by himself. He made those terrorist thinking they were fighting an army and they couldn't see him as he was wiping them out. Uncle Qrow and mom used to be the best brother and sister and they never had an argument...they used to be the Branwen Twins...but when mom left...Uncle Qrow hated her and calls her an traitor...deserted. He noticed that dad and my sister took it hard when she left...I did as well. Uncle Qrow was always there for us and made sure that we're gonna be alright...but mom still cares for us as well and wished that she didn't left us._

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. Sorry for taking so long doing this. To be honest this isn't the chapter that I was going to post but thought I should do this because I was stuck on the other one. I'm so sorry for the mistakes and errors I made in the story and if it doesn't make sense for you guys...I'm still working on my grammar and trying to make this the best story ever. By the way, I'm going to be making Qrow the Jack Reacher but alcoholic and more of an a*shole but kind of the same Qrow in the RWBY series and gonna make Raven the Jane Wick assassin. And I'm also sorry for making this chapter short. Also I hope you guys like the request and commission arts I ordered from the amazing artists. Next Chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	7. Florida Heist

On the next day of Miami, Florida which is a nice beautiful morning, there is a nice apartment. In bed is Blake still sleeping while she's naked that exposes her tattoos. She has a tattoo that almost covers her back and is the same tattoo that the assassin had back at the club but her tattoo doesn't have any three claw scratches behind the wolf's head, she has another tattoo on her right arm which is a Japanese demon's face with a blossom flowers around it and she has two small japanese characters tattoos each on both of her waists. On her right waist says **名誉** **(Honor)** and her left waist says **同情** **(Compassion)**. Later Blake begins to wakes up slowly.

After a good waking up yawn, she starts to looks around and noticed there was something missing in her bed, her beloved girlfriend Yang Xiao Long. Blake gave a deep sigh and starts to get up from bed, put on her black panties and bra and begin her search for Yang. As she left the room, she sees something that made herself grin and lean on the wall with her arms crossed. She was looking at Yang doing pull ups in the living room. She is completely shirtless but wearing yellow sweatpants. Yang also has a tattoo on her back of a Head of a Yellow Chinese Dragon since she's known as 'The Yellow Dragon'. Yang gets down from the pull up and turns around and looked at Blake knowing how sexy she looked with her bra and panties on, it just made Yang want to jump back into bed and do her again. Yang walks over to Blake as she wraps her arms around the Japanese girl and both girls began to French kiss each other, Blake could still feel the sweat emitting from Yang.

" _Morning, 'Kitty'."_ Yang said to her lover.

" _Morning." Blake replied back. "How long was my 'Dragon' up for?"_

" _An hour ago."_

" _I think you might need to take a shower, I mean you're really sweaty, and we need to see Ruby and Weiss about what to do next as well."_ Blake suggested and Yang smiled, she wanted to shower with her beloved.

" _Tempting, but only if you'd join me."_ Yang replied, this made Blake blush a little when she heard Yang say that.

As Blake walks away from Yang, she stops at the door that leads to her bathroom and then starts to look back at her lover with a smirk as she starts to take off her bra and panties and then enters the bathroom. Yang knew what that mean as she follows Blake while quickly taking off her sweatpants and two are now in the shower naked together. Yang was behind Blake giving her kisses and while Blake was enjoying it,

" _You know I'm a bit mad at you." Said Blake while still smiling._

" _Is it because of the twins? Look we don't have to do it again. I promise. Once we meet with them again, I'll tell them we're not doing it again...and it's just going to be me and you."_

" _That's sweet of you...but that's not the only thing I'm upset about...it's about keeping our secret love from Weiss and your sister."_

With that said, Yang was getting a bit worried because Ruby nor Weiss still doesn't

" _I'm not ready yet...plus I don't know how Ruby will react about us…"_

" _Oh come on Yang. It can't be that bad." Said Blake. "Plus she's your little sister."_

" _I know...I'll try to. But right now...I want to spend time with my kitty." Yang said as she pulled_ Blake in and both girls began to have a bit of fun.

Blake turned the shower on as she was trying to get the water hot enough for both her and Yang without burning either one.

" _You need to tell her soon." Said Blake as she turns around facing Yang._

" _I will." Yang replies back._

Blake then pressed her lips against Yang's. The two were just kissing for a while until they both stop and looked at each other's eyes.

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

* * *

Somewhere in the city of Florida, there is a messy apartment room where there are a lot of used cigarettes and empty cans and bottles of beers, whiskeys, scotches and vodkas. On the bed is Weiss sleeping on her side while only in her white bra and panties. She does have a healed stab wound on her right side of her waist. Her right hand is under a pillow while holding something. She was sleeping peacefully until a loud ringtone and a bright light woke her. It was her phone on the nightstand. She angrily woke up and had to answer the phone. She had to look through the bright light to see who's calling her and she manage to see 'Ruby' on the Caller ID. She gave a angry defeated sigh that she has no choice but to answer. If she doesn't, Ruby most likely gonna call her again and again until she answer.

 _"What?!" Weiss weakling questioned on the phone to know why Ruby is calling her._

 _"Hey Weiss! Are you up?!" Yelled Ruby cheerfully which Weiss head started hurting._

 _"Please keep your voice down...you're giving me a headache."_

 _"Oops sorry. Are you coming over?"_

 _"Yeah...whatever."_

Weiss just simply hangs up on Ruby and then threw it across the room. Weiss lift her body up and scoots to the side of the bed. She was still suffering pain by her headache. Most likely she had a hangover. She slowly walks into her bathroom, turn on the lights and look for some aspirins. Sadly there was only one left but she took it anyway. After she took her aspirin, Weiss starts to see her reflection in the mirror. Knowing how messed up she is. Her hair is messy, her eyes are a bit red.

 _"Verdammt, du siehst wie Scheiße aus. **(Goddamn you look like shit.)** "_

* * *

Later, Weiss is now driving in a Triumph Bonneville T140 through Miami and then later stops near an abandoned apartment building. She began to look around the area to be sure that there's no one watching her. Most likely cops. Weiss starts to walk up to the door. As she got there and before she could knock, the door was open and on the other side is Ruby which did scared Weiss a bit. Ruby was super happy to see Weiss which she rushes to her and gave her a hug.

" _Weiss you made it." Said Ruby while hugging Weiss._

Weiss was getting too uncomfortable and knows that the hugging needs to end.

" _Ehem."_

" _Oh no huggies. Sorry." Said Ruby as she got off of Weiss._

Weiss enter into the apartment and walks with Ruby. They end got to the living room where there is a plan board on a wall, Blake are sitting on the couch inspecting her Glock 17 and Yang in the kitchen getting some whiskey. Blake and Yang grabbed their attention to Weiss when she came in with Ruby.

" _Hey Weiss." Yang greeted._

" _Hey." Weiss greeted back._

" _Damn girl you look like shit."_

" _Just hungover. It's nothing."_

" _Well now that we're all here. Let's talk about what he did." Said Blake._

" _Well we all know that we manage to get rid of the Triads operating here in Florida." Said Weiss._

" _They could have just made things peaceful because us and Familia Rosa were going to make a peace offer with them, then they just refused and tried to kill us." Said Ruby._

" _The Triad just want to do drug and human trafficking, and you know how much that'll mess with our turf...and were very jealous of our reputation." Said Yang._

" _Also we manage to get our weapons shipments from Junior back from the Triad."_

" _So now what?" Weiss asked. "Florida belongs to us and the Rosa Cartel...what else can we do?"_

As the girls starts talking about

 _"Why not a heist?"_

With that said, it made the crew turn to Ruby with a questionable look on their faces.

 _"A bank heist, little sister?" Yang questioned._

 _"Why not? The amount of money we get, we get our share and the large amount of money to Grimm to pay off the debt for the Family."_

The girls thought about it for a while. A bank heist?

" _I hate to say it...but that's sounds like an excellent idea." Said Weiss._

" _I'm in." Said Blake._

" _Same here." Said Yang._

" _Great! But in our heist we can't kill any innocent people nor the police." Said Ruby._

" _Agree. They don't deserve to die."_

" _Didn't you hate cops?" Weiss asked._

" _Didn't you use to be one?"_

" _Touché."_

" _I think we should invite that Grimm lady, Cinder Falls in this." Said Ruby._

With that said, it made Yang and Blake curious that Ruby want to bring Cinder to the heist.

" _I don't think that's a good idea, little sister." Said Yang._

" _Actually it's best that you do. It's evidence that we're doing this heist and most of the money is for the debt."_

" _She's right, Sis." Said Ruby._

" _Alright." Yang agreed. "Also I can get someone who could also help us with the heist. It may take a while because she's in New York. She can play 'Robin Hood' in her vigilante business."_

" _You trust her?" Weiss asked._

" _Of course I do. We did a heist together once and I always kick my heists with a 'Yang'."_

With that terrible pun, Ruby, Weiss and Blake slowly did a facepalm as a disappoint.

 _"Go sit at the corner, Yang." Said Blake using her left hand to point to the corner while facepalming._

" _Awwww…" Said Yang in a disappointment as she walk away from the group to a corner._

Ruby pulled out her phone and a piece of notepaper that has Cinder's name and her phone number written in pen ink, began to think about calling someone who might be interested in helping her with the heist. That person would be Cinder. She didn't felt positive of doing heist with a Grimm who the Rose family owe money to...but she did believe that it could be a good idea and hoping if they succeed this heist and grabbed a large amount of money then the debt would end.

* * *

Somewhere in Florida at an abandoned warehouse, Cinder and her companions, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai are standing over a beat up muscular man tied up in a chair. The man is Japanese, hazel eyes and his hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms. As he's tied up to a chair, he is only wearing his boxers and has cuts and bruises on his head and torso from the beatings that he received by either Cinder, Emerald or Mercury.

" _Now Mr. Tukson...I'm so sorry about the situation that we're in...but apparently your friends from the White Fang wanted me to get you and see if you could stop this nonsense. Saying that the White Fang are a bunch of Terrorists and that they to be stop is to them very harsh."_

" _Lady...I don't know how much the White Fang are paying you...but you need to understand that they will turn on you because they don't work for any Non-Japanese." Said Tukson._

" _Oh Mr. Tukson...you must understand that we're-"_

Suddenly there was a ringing and vibration sound coming from Cinder's pocket.

" _Oh one moment." Said Cinder as she walks away to answer her phone in private._

As she walked away, she starts to answer to whoever was calling her.

" _Hello?"_

 _"Ummm...Cinder Falls was it? It's Ruby Rose. We met yesterday when you visited at my dad's house and you left a note for us to call you if you needed anything from us."_

" _Oh Ruby. Hi. Glad to hear from you. Yes this is Cinder speaking. How may I help you."_

" _I was Just wondering if you could be helpful for a heist of me and my friends. I think it would probably help with paying off my family's debt of the amount of money we get."_

With that said, it gave Cinder an idea and then replied back to Ruby.

 _"That's sound like a great idea."_

Then suddenly there was a gunshot sound that was loud enough that Ruby could hear from the other side of the phone. Cinder looks behind seeing it was Mercury who is holding a smoking glock and noticed that Mercury executed Tuckson. Cinder was giving Mercury an angry face and before she could say anything to him,

" _Umm...was that a gunshot?" Ruby asked on the phone._

" _Oh yes I'm at a gun range." Cinder lied. "Sorry. But sure I can help out with your heist and it does seem like a great idea to pay off the debt."_

" _Oh okay! Sweet! I'll give you a call where we can meet!"_

" _Not a problem. Good-Bye."_

After Cinder hang up the phone, she turns around and went back glaring at Mercury while her arms are folded.

" _What? I thought we're here to kill the guy." Said Mercury._

" _While I'm on the phone?" Questioned Cinder._

" _Dumbass." Emerald commented._

" _Sorry." Said Mercury._

" _Just forget it." Said Cinder with a sigh. "I'm going to be busy with the RWBY crew and it looks like the Familia Rosa's debt is about to be cleaned off."_

* * *

Few days later, somewhere in the sunny day of Florida, Standing at the crosswalks facing the cars driving by in the street are Ruby, Weiss and Cinder. All three of them are wearing black suits, black gloves, black shoes and carrying big black bags. They are also carrying their own masks to hide their identity when they do the heist. They balaclavas are from Call of Duty Ghosts but custom.

" _Beautiful day we're having." Said Revy._

" _Sure is." Said Cinder._

" _I'm still not sure about this bank we're robbing." Said Weiss._

" _It most likely going to be easy since security don't carry guns."_

" _Yeah but if things goes south SWAT are going to come in on us hard and fast. I even heard that Florida SWAT are getting better training."_

" _Which is why we should get this done fast." Said Ruby._

Suddenly a 1989 GMC Suburban SUV drove up next to the girls and inside the SUV are Yang in the driver seat and Blake in shotgun. Yang is wearing a brown jacket with a orange short sleeve shirt underneath it, blue jeans and brown shoes and Blake is wearing a black jacket with a white shirt, black pants and black shoes. As the svu parked next to the girls, the girls got into the SUV and drove off to the bank.

" _I hope your friend from New York is good as you said she is." Said Cinder._

" _Trust me...she is." Yang answered and then got on her radio and calls her. "Hey 'Gold' you there?"_

" _Copy. In position." Said a young woman voice from the radio._

" _Okay we have 5 minutes but If the alarm triggered, then we only have a minute because these guys will come at us with everything they got." Weiss explained. "So let's get this done quick."_

While driving to the bank, Cinder, Weiss and Ruby starts to put on their masks. Later they then reached to the bank the SUV stopped at yards away from the bank.

" _This is as far enough." Said Yang. "Good luck."_

Ruby, Cinder and Weiss got out of the SUV and started getting into the bank as Yang had to drive off to her and Blake's position. Ruby, Weiss and Cinder are wearing their masks and their guns out. Ruby is carrying a DD MK18 fitted with a EOTech sight, Weiss is carrying a Mossberg 590 Cruiser and Cinder is carrying a SIG-Sauer 516 Carbine with 10" barrel fitted with a rifle scope. As the girls got into the bank, Weiss and Cinder manage to take down two security guards and tied them up which grabbed everyone's attention and frighten.

" _Okay everybody! We're doing a heist! Nobody is going to get hurt so could you all please-"_

Ruby was then cut off when everyone started screaming in fear until Weiss fires a round from her shotgun in the ceiling which everyone starts to stop and get down on the ground.

" _SHE SAID NOBODY PANIC! SO THAT MEANS SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET ON THE FLOOR!"_

Everyone got on the floor with their hand behind their heads but were still frighten by the girls.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we're robbing this bank and not you, comply, and you live."_ Ruby said as she surveyed the scene seeing people laying on the ground with their hands behind their heads.

" _RESIST AND YOU DIE!"_ Warned Weiss, she wasn't going to hesitate to kill hostages even though she and the gang aren't going to kill any.

" _Now...where is the manager?" Ruby asked hostages._

One of the hostages who is on the ground raised her hand to let Ruby, Cinder and Weiss know that she's the manager. She is African American wearing dressed a black suit and even has a manager name tag on, short black afro hair and in her thirties. Ruby walks to the woman to speak to her because only the manager can access the gate and the vault.

" _Would you stand up please?" Ruby ordered the manager who nervously followed her command. "Now ma'am could you show us to the vault?"_

" _Y-Yes...I-I can." The manager answered nervously._

Ruby and Cinder takes the manager for her to show the two the way to the vault while Weiss keep eyes on the hostages. After going through the halls and through gates that only the employees go, they then got to the vault door

" _Is this the vault where you keep the cash in?" Ruby asked._

" _Y-Y-Yes." The manager answered._

" _Thank you so much for the help. Please go with our friend 'White' so you can be with your friends."_

The manager was still confused of how Ruby was being so polite while robbing the bank but followed her direction as Cinder took her back to Weiss and other hostages. After Weiss placed her to the hostages, she raised her shotgun and points it at them making sure that they will not move nor set off the alarm.

" _OKAY WE'RE ALMOST DONE HERE! SO DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!"_

Cinder came back to the vault and then her and Ruby manage to open the vault using the manager's key card and then the two enters the vault and inside the vault is big enough to hold a lot of stack of cash. The two starts to put money and gold into their bags. Cinder then starts to notice that Ruby was inspecting the cash for some reason but think she has a reason why.

" _If you're wondering about the Dye pack in the money then you shouldn't worry. They're not on magnetic plates. If you see the ones on the plates then don't touch them because if you take them off the plates, you'll arm the device."_

" _Oh okay. Thanks." Said Ruby._

As Ruby and Cinder continues to take the money, Weiss was still keeping an eye on the hostages. Without Weiss noticing it, a employee manage to reach for a floor alarm button and pressed it. No alarm sounds started ringing but it did alarm the police station who are sending in a patrol and SWAT officers. Yang's friend 'Gold' have a police scanners and noticed that the police are on their to the bank because of the alarm. She get her radio and starts to call her Yang and Blake.

"' _Gold' to 'Black' and 'Yellow'...silent alarm triggered. Cops are on their way to you fast, over."_

" _Thanks for the heads up we got this, over." Said Yang to the unknown woman through the radio and hangs up and then turns to Blake. "I got this."_

Later, four patrol cars were driving to the bank and when Yang and Blake sees them, Yang gets out of the van and was ready to hold off the police. What Yang grab out of the van was a M60E4 (MK43 Mod 1) fitted with a foregrip and box mags. She aims it the police and began shooting at them.

" _GET SOME, PIGGIES!" Yang yelled as she started firing her Machine Gun as the police._

As the bullets were hitting the engine of the cars, the police to stop their cars and take cover behind it. Bullets were flying above their heads so they had to stay down. There was no way to return fire without getting shot. Yang plan was to keep the cops heads down. She had no intentions to kill them still. She was still enjoying herself proving suppressive fire until,

"' _YELLOW'! YOUR MASK!" Yelled Blake._

Yang then stops firing and realized that she forgot her mask in the car which scared her because people are going to identify her.

" _Oh shit!" Yang swore to herself as she rushed to the car._

The police manage to return fire shooting back at Yang. As Yang rushes back to the car, the police starts to return fire but Blake quickly got out and covers Yang to get her mask as she provides covering fire using her Norinco Type 56-1. Yang got back inside the car looking for her mask.

" _Goddammit can't believe that I forgot my mask. Hope no one saw my face." Yang muttered._

After Yang puts on her mask, she return firing her M60 at the police to keep the suppression on them. The police also began to trying their best to return fire but were still being pinned down as they're trying to avoid getting shot. Back with the team in the bank, Ruby and Cinder grabbed enough money and gold as they can carry and starts to leave the vault. Before Ruby could leave, she left a note on the floor and the note says:

' _ **Sorry for the robbery. Have a nice day.'**_

It is a apology note to the bank that Ruby and her friends are sorry for robbing the bank. Ruby, Weiss and Cinder starts to leave the bank with the rest of the group behind them, and it seems that the Florida SWAT were stepping up their game to bring the girls into custody, but they weren't going to go to jail.

The girls starts to shoot at the SWAT officers without killing them. The girls manage to wound a lot of SWAT officers and pin them down behind cover.

" _TAKING FIRE, TAKING FIRE!" Yelled a SWAT officer as he was being pinned by the girls' suppressive fire._

Back with 'Black' and 'Yellow', as the two were continuing to hold off the officers, Blake turns around and noticed Ruby, Weiss and Cinder are out of the bank but taking on SWAT.

"' _YELLOW' THEY'RE OUT AND OUR RIDE'S HERE! TORCH THE VAN!"_

Yang gave Blake a nod and starts to go to the van and starts to make herself a molotov. She already have a bottle full of gasoline and a cloth wick held in place by the bottle stopper and all she have to do is ignite the cloth. As she ignite the cloth, she threw the bottle in the van and the van starts to be in flames inside the van to destroy dna. Blake also helped by shooting the gas tank of the van so it can help explode. The two moved away so they won't get caught by the explosion. After the van blew up and on fire, Yang and Blake starts to make a run for it to the girls. Yang was providing covering fire so that the cops won't return fire nor catch up to them.

Suddenly driving up to the girls was a black custom made armored hummer. In the driver's seat of the hummer is a woman wearing a black jacket, red shirt, black gloves black pants and boots and is wearing a gold mask with red skull.

" _GET IN!" Yelled the young woman wearing a gold mask._

RWBY and Cinder rushes to the armored truck and got in with the money.

" _Nice timing, 'Gold'!" Said Yang._

" _No problem." Said the woman wearing the gold mask._ " _Hold on!"_

The Hummer then begun to burn rubber as it sped off down the street, there were police cars behind the group as they were looking to head them off, but 'Gold' turned off onto a side street as the cars began to follow the Hummer making a long line of police cruisers as they kept on the tail of the armored Hummer as they were coming out into an open street, they needed to lose the cops and fast.

" _Someone get these fucks off of our ass!"_ 'Gold' shouted as she had to figure out a way of how to lose the cops, but it seemed that the police also called in a helicopter to see if they can help with the chase.

" _We have the targets in sight, awaiting further orders." The helicopter pilot said as he was seeing the Hummer with a whole lot of police cruisers right behind it._

One SWAT officer had a bolt action sniper rifle ready as he took aim at the driver with the intent to kill her. Yang stood up through the top window of the hummer with her M60 out and aims it at the police. She then started firing her M60 as the bullet ripped into the cops vehicles and caused a massive car pile up without any cops nor innocent people killed, but Yang wasn't done just yet, she noticed the helicopter and the sniper she needed to take care of them but Ruby had a better idea, she rolled down the back seat window armed with her AR15 and started firing at the helicopter which it was taking a lot of damage which is smoking and had to get away from the area.

" _Yeah it's leaving!" Ruby sid gleefully._

The heat began to die down and they manage to get away from the cops. Now it was time for the group to dispose their gear and the hummer. The girls reach to a secluded area to dump the hummer. They ditched the armored hummer and rushes to two cars. One for Ruby, Cinder and Weiss and one for Yang, Blake and 'Gold'. Before Yang could leave the hummer, she had to torch the hummer as well. She even had to leave the M60 as well because she wasn't wearing any gloves when she was holding it. Yang not only leave her M60 behind, she had to leave her mask to, same goes for the others. After pouring gasoline inside the hummer, she starts to place an incendiary grenade that Cinder gave her in the gas tank. After pulling the pin, she runs to the car and after the two car drove away quickly, the hummer exploded and now in flames.

* * *

The girls are now back at the apartment. After they parked the cars, they all got out in a cheerful mood that the bank heist was a success.

" _That was great!" Ruby cheered._

" _Hell yeah it was." Said Weiss. "Can't believe we pulled that shit off."_

" _Can't believe it either." Said Blake. "Have you seen how many cops were after us?"_

" _Yeah." Said Yang. "Good thing manage to get out of there quickly."_

Yang then turns to 'Gold' who is a young woman is Caucasian American but also half Italian, she has short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes.

" _Hey you did great, Leone." Said_ Yang as she toss her cut of payment.

" _Thanks but keep it." Said Leone as she toss the money back at Yang. "You guys need it more than me."_

" _Oh...well thanks again for being 'Robin Hood'!"_

" _No problem. It's always a pleasure playing 'Robin Hood'. Part of me being a vigilante. Better get back to New York."_

" _Take care."_

" _You too."_

Leone got into her Triumph Bonneville T140 and drove off after waving to the girls. The RWBY crew then turns to Cinder.

" _So what now?" Ruby asked Cinder._

" _Now I go to your father and tell him that the entire debt is paid."_

" _What about my bag?"_

" _No need. You four earned it. Thank you for this...and your father would be proud you and your sister. It's fun to do business with you girls."_

Ruby gave a huge smile at Cinder as she and the girls are thankful that the debt is cleaned. Cinder got to her car and starts to drive off after waving the RWBY crew goodbye. Ruby and the girls were going to start celebrating but as Cinder was driving and was away from RWBY's view, she starts to make a call using her cell phone as she has her evil smile on her face.

" _It's me. I did a robbery with Taiyang's daughters and we have ourselves a lot of money...and it's more than dollars."_

" _This sounds good, my Fallen Maiden." Said a woman voice in the other side of the phone. "You know what to do."_

" _Yes ma'am. I do."_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and my apologies for any mistakes. I tried to make the bank robbery the best I can to be more realistic. I'm sorry. I would like to thank BloodyDemon666 for helping me with this chapter. Also the cameo from my Night Raid fanfic is Leone from Akame Ga Kill. She is a bouncer-for-hire and vigilante plus in her vigilante work she does do heists for someone in need like the RWBY crew. Also this is before she started working for Night Raid. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	8. Betrayal

Back at the Familia Rosa house, Taiyang poured himself some wine before turning to the window, looking over the view of the hillside with the lights gleaming at the night coming at a distance. While having some time alone, there was a soft knock.

 _"Come in." Taiyang called, turning around._

The door opened slowly, Entering the office room was Cinder Fall in a dress jacket and skirt which was kind of a surprise to him. With a smirk, Taiyang put his glass of wine on the desk.

 _"Ah...Miss Falls. What brings you here this late?" Taiyang asked._

Without saying a word, Cinder simply grinned and took off her sunglasses which was a bit unsettling for Taiyang. His guards outside were just doing their duty before getting picked off from a distance. They all went tumbling down with blood sloshing out of their heads. Coming from the gate entrance were a group of masked men, in black attire and carrying military grade submarine guns with suppressor attachments. Mercury and Emerald who arrived first, broke down the door have already started going into a killing spree by taking out Taiyang's guards and even the servants as well. Back at the office, Taiyang could hear the screams and a bit of suppressed gunfire and all he did was stare at Cinder, trying to piece what's happening outside.

 _"W-What is this?" Taiyang stuttered._

 _"Your entire debt has been paid, Mr. Long." Cinder answered, slowly walking up to him and slipping the glasses onto her shirt. "Now all we have to do is tie up some loose ends."_

Taiyang, in loss of words realized the Grimm was using him from the start. Refusing to accept defeat, he quickly pulled out a pistol from his holster but Cinder was too fast for him as she was already near him and stabbed his chest with a tactical pocket knife that she pulled out from her jacket. As the blade pierced into his center chest, all Taiyang can do was choke on his own blood. He grasped onto the knife, struggling to break free, only for her to push him against the window, letting the blade pierce further, through his chest. As he struggled, Cinder leaned her head to his ear and whispered.

 _"You know...you should be glad I'm doing this," She said while opening the window. "You want to see your wife again, don't you?"_

With the last breath, the last thing he saw before blacking out was the night sky and the shining stars before plunging into the pool. Closing the window, Cinder walked up to his wine shelf and took a bottle. She examined the bottle and sighed.

 _"For a preposterous mob boss like you, you've got great taste in alcohol." She muttered._

While putting back the bottle, Emerald and Mercury entered the room.

 _"We've cleared the house. Everyone's dead." Said Emerald._

Cinder turned back and smiled.

 _"Excellent. I'm making a call."_

Cinder then pulled out her phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, the contact answered.

 _"Мэм? **(Ma'am?)** " The contact said._

 _"Мы очистили дом Семейного Картеля Розы. Хит девочек и ее друзей. **(We've cleared the home of the Rose Family Cartel. Hit the girls and her friends.)** " Cinder ordered in Russian._

 _"Да, мэм. Будет сделано. **(Yes ma'am. Will be done.)** ". _

* * *

Meanwhile at a diner near the bustling beach, the crew are sitting at a table near the window, enjoying their meal while celebrating after the success of their first bank heist.

 _"Man...what we did today was fun." Ruby claimed, sipping from her mug._

 _"Hell yeah it was." Yang agreed. "We should really do that again."_

 _"I think we should." Said Weiss. "It was really fun."_

In fact, they really did enjoy the heist. While they continue having a chat and including a terrible pun, Blake look out through the window and noticed a black Cadillac Escalade slowly parking near the diner. The front lights switched off. It was obvious to Blake that whenever a suspicious-looking car appears near them, something's about to happen. Yang noticed Blake staring outside and asked.

 _"Blake?" Yang questioned. "Is everything alri-"_

Yang stopped after turning to where Blake was looking at. The Escalade's windows opened with a group of men inside. One of them pointed to where Blake was and the others aimed. With eyes widened, they yelled.

 _"GET DOWN!"_

The men outside started shooting. Glass shards went flying and curtains flapped as the people inside screamed and ducked down. Ruby was pulled down by Yang while the others did the same. The bartenders and chefs backed out into the kitchen. Shortly, the gunfire ceased.

 _"Входить. **(Move in.)** " A voice ordered._

Coming out of the SUV were men in ballistic vests over their suits and one bearded man in a leather jacket with aviators. The bearded man, possibly the leader, had a SIG SAUER while the others had UMP-45s. Two of the gunman approached the entrance and waited for the people inside to scramble. With the customers gone, they entered. As the two scoped the deserted diner, Yang and Weiss got out of cover from their seats and started shooting at the men. Weiss managed to hit one of the gunmen on the leg before putting him down with a headshot. Yang grabbed onto the distracted gunman and was able to control his weapon which ended up him shooting at the seats. Yang punched him in the face and threw him over the counter, landing onto the stove. She eventually vaulted over the counter and they both started fighting. The gunmen outside noticed one of the girl's poking head and fired at them. As the shootout continued, Yang kicked the gunman's rifle off his hands. He took out a combat knife and swiped at her, which she managed to evade. As he thrusted a knife at her, she grabbed onto his arm and slammed his head to a working stove. He let out a scream as his face gets burnt to a crisp. Yang eventually pushed him away, leaving him to hold his face and leaving an open. Yang held onto the counter tables and lifted her legs, kicking the wounded gunman off his feet. Finally on the ground, she pulled out her Kimber and finished him off before returning to her friends. Just in time, Ruby and her crew returned fire with Blake using a Kimber Yang lended her. The gunmen backed out and hid behind the Escalade. One of them managed to get inside and pull out a loaded MK48 SAW. He placed it onto the bonnet and fired, unleashing hate while the others continued to fire. The RWBY crew ducked back down and flinched.

 _"HOLY SHIT!" Yang yelled over the gunfire._

 _"WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE GUYS?!" Weiss shouted._

 _"DEFINITELY NOT HERE FOR OUR AUTOGRAPHS, THAT'S FOR SURE!"_

 _"NOT NOW YANG!" Ruby, Weiss and Blake screamed in unison._

Through the gunfire, they heard a siren. A police cruiser approached the Escalade but before the officers even get out, the leader and a gunman managed to take them out within 5 seconds. With the police taken care of, they went back to shooting at the girls.

 _"THESE GUYS REALLY AREN'T PLAYING AROUND!" Ruby yelled, fully aware of the dead cops._

Suddenly, the gunfire stopped. The MK48 SAW was out of ammo. As the gunman attempted to find bullets, Yang blind-fired from a distance. A gunman at the front was grazed by her bullet which lead to him getting shot in the face by Blake. The leader and the last two gunman retaliated with open fire. The one who had the MK48 SAW wasn't able to find bullets and used the UMP-45 instead. While they sprayed the windows, Ruby and her crew crouched under the windows and moved out. Ruby walked out of the door and shot the gunman in the head. A gunman came out behind the Escalade and was about to take out Ruby, only for Yang to stop him by grabbing onto his rifle and slamming his head onto the windows before finishing him off with a bullet to his forehead. Other than that, Ruby shot the leader's torso twice before he dropped to the ground. The crew looked around, just in case they missed something.

 _"I think that's all of them." Weiss stated._

 _"Phew, thank god for that!" Yang said. "Let's get outta here before the cops come."_

As they walked up to Ruby's unaffected BMW, they heard a cough. They turned to see the leader still alive for some reason.

 _"He's not dead." Yang whispered._

 _"Yeah, no shit." Weiss told her._

 _"Maybe he knows something. Ruby, go ask him." Blake told her._

Ruby walked up to the leader and held him by his collar.

 _"Who sent you after us?!" She asked, in a rough tone._

The leader responded with a chuckle.

 _"WHO?!" Ruby yelled at him._

 _"Don't take this personal, 'little rose'." The leader with a Russian accent sputtered. "We Grimm can't have any loose ends."_

 _"Grimm?" Ruby repeated, with a brief pause._

 _"What the hell did we do wrong?! We paid the debt!" Yang questioned._

 _"L-Like I said...no loose ends." The leader spat out as he coughed out blood. "We are the Grimm...and we serve our Goddess."_

The leader coughed out more blood and even onto Ruby's face, making her grimace. After that his eyes slowly rolled upwards before closing. Mix of saliva and blood poured out of his mouth, turning it into some bubbly mixture. His head rocked sideways without a noise. Knowing it's a sign that he's dead thanks to action movies, she laid him back. Ruby has yet to figure out what's going on. Suddenly, she heard a vibration and a muffled ringtone. Ruby patted his pockets for the source of the sound and felt a hard object in his pants pocket. She pulled out what looks like a phone and answered it.

 _"Is the job done?"_

Ruby couldn't believe it was Cinder's voice on the line. Was she the one who ordered the hit? It was most likely since she works for the Grimm.

 _"Viktor?"_

Ruby, in a frozen state, hung up. Yang approached her.

 _"Who was that?" She asked._

Ruby turned to her sister in horror.

 _"We need to go to dad's house. Now."_

The line suddenly died. Cinder stared at her phone for a brief moment before slowly lowering it down. Emerald, who was sitting shotgun, turned around.

 _"Cinder?" Emerald said. She knew her face was bad news._

 _"They killed our hit squad." Cinder answered which seemed to be a big deal to Emerald and Mercury._

 _"Killed?" Emerald repeated._

 _"Does that mean we have to go and kill them ourselves?" Mercury, who's driving the car, asked._

 _"No." Cinder simply replied._

 _"No? Why the fuck not? They'll come after us if we don't fuckin' handle it now!"_

 _"We're going back to Salem and that's final!' Cinder snapped. "Our orders are to kill Taiyang after he paid the entire debt. I'll talk to Salem about my...failure on RWBY."_

He knew when to keep his mouth closed when Cinder's attitude changes, so he stopped and continued driving. Cinder held her phone and took the chip out. Knowing that anyone would be able to trace her and what went down, especially RWBY, she broke the chip in half and threw it out of the window with the phone as well.

* * *

After dealing with some issues at the diner, Ruby and her friends drove back to her father's mansion, only to discover dead guards at the entrance and an open door. Stopping the car, Ruby and Yang got out and stared at the mansion.

 _"Dad?!" Ruby called before running into the mansion along with Yang, calling their father one more time. Weiss and Blake followed._

Ruby and Yang got inside and discovered several bodies of guards and servants. Ruby rushes to the office room but when she got there she couldn't find her dad but only blood on the floor. The door to the outdoor pool was open and Yang ran out and Ruby follows. Arriving at the pool, Ruby and Yang's minds stopped and their chests tightened of who they're see while his blood was spreading the entire pool. Yang fell on her knees and broke down into tears and so did Ruby. This is the saddest moment for the two.

 _"DAAAAAAAAAAAD?!"_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. Want to say thanks to Maximus Hambugerlius for helping my chapter. Without his help I think my chapter might be a disappointment because I have grammar problems to work on but I hope you're still enjoying the story so far. Also RIP to Taiyang Xiao Long. Next Chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	9. Mourning

It's another night for Qrow in NY as he's drunk in an old bar. He woke up after a noon of drinking and blinked slowly. As he looked around his surroundings, he realized where he is and tried to ease his breathing but at the same time, he felt a stinging feeling from his head. Most likely a hangover from a couple of drinks. Walking out of the kitchen which was next to the bar counter was the same bartender from earlier. This time, instead of her normal dress uniform, she appeared in black pants with a short sleeved shirt. On her right hand was a cup of water with what looks like aspirin.

" _Oh good, you're awake." the waitress said after noticing Qrow awake and placed the glass of aspirin beside him. "Drink this. It'll make you feel better."_

" _Ugh...thanks….sorry for passing out." Qrow slurred, still feeling woozy as he took a sip of the water with aspirin to ease the head pain._

" _No worries." she replied, sitting across where Qrow is. "Didn't want you to drive home drunk which is incredibly unsafe."_

Chugging the whole cup, he placed it back and turned to the waitress.

" _You live here?" Qrow asked._

" _Yep," the waitress answered. "I run this bar. Bought it after I've finished college. It's most likely a family thing. This was actually my father's bar until he passed. Now this old but impressive place seems like a home to me."_

Qrow smiled a bit, impressed with the fact she's quite young to be a manager of a bar.

" _How much do I owe?" he asked, about to get off._

" _Depends." Said the waitress as she rested her head on her hand with her elbow on the counter and glanced at Qrow with a 'I need-you-to-confess' look. "What got you so fucked up?"_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _Come on...you always come here ordering the same drinks and end up passing out which I have no problem with...and that one time your twin sister was here, you two didn't quite get along! Would really love to know what's wrong with you two."_

Qrow was feeling that he's standing in a stag with a microphone and have to like sing or say something in front of a large crowd as he have to tell someone about his situation...but by the looks of the waitress's eyes, he sees that she's really trying to help him. She did gave him a good advice when he met Raven here. Qrow gave out a sigh and confess but not too much nor his secret that he's hiding.

" _I'm just a wasted soldier working for the government with family problems...most likely I'm trying to see if I could ever forgive my sister ditching her daughters."_

" _I see...you look like that kind of person...the soldier part...I'm guessing Special Forces...and your sister seems kind of similar and does look like that kind of a mother who would leave her children."_

" _So you're some kind of a psychic?" Qrow joked, but with some surprise in his eyes._

 _She chuckled. "Would you believe me if it's part of my skills?"_

" _I wonder what other skills you have."_

" _Hmm...sadly we don't have time."_

With that said, Qrow's cell phone started ringing which he was more surprised that she predicted it. The waitress gave Qrow a wink before she went back to the kitchen. Qrow quickly took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

" _Hello?"_

" _Qrow, where are you?" a female voice bellowed._

" _W-Wait who's this?"_

" _It's Officer Edwards, you drunk bastard!"_

" _Oh…" Qrow said, figuring out the voice. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. What's up?"_

" _You need to get back to Florida...it's bad."_

When Qrow heard 'bad' coming out of the Edwards, his eyes went slightly dark.

" _Bad?" Qrow questioned. "What do you mean?"_

There was no answer when he asked.

" _Edwards, what do you mean it's bad?" He repeated, loudly._

" _It's best that you get up here...it's also on the news."_

* * *

Couple of days later, Qrow arrived to the Familia Rosa home where yellow police tape was lined around the house with some body bags beside and a person inside the tape area. Qrow parked at the gate entrance and got out of his black Ford Mustang from the 80s. Putting on his coat, he walked up to the officer.

" _Edwards."_

A female police officer turned around and saw Qrow, still in his rugged suit. Officer Edwards looked quite young than everybody else thought, despite the fact she's 41.

" _Qrow."_

" _What happened here?" He asked._

" _It was a bloodbath at the home of the Familia Rosa Cartel. Everyone…" She paused briefly and sighed. "Everybody's dead. Including the leader, Taiyang Xiao Long."_

Hearing that Taiyang, his best friend and his brother-in-law dead, it was quite a shocker and heartbreaking at the same time. He almost felt like losing his mind but the aspirin kept his breath cool. He clasped his hand to his mouth and breathed.

" _I'm sorry." Edwards apologised. She was aware of Qrow's closeness to Taiyang since she knew they were both teammates from the past._

Qrow then realized about his nieces in which made he turned to Edwards who was about to get into her cruiser.

" _The girls." Qrow simply said. Edwards turned around and stared. "The girls. Where are they? My nieces?"_

" _There was no sign of their bodies." Edwards answered. "Maybe you should call them."_

Qrow had a sigh of relief. He got out his phone and dialed Ruby's number to see if she's alright. Hopefully she'll answer.

 _The dial rang. Qrow always hated that dial noise. "Please pickup, please pickup, please pick up-"_

Finally, the dial stopped.

" _Hello?"_

The voice sounded different. Qrow was quick to figure out that's neither Ruby nor Yang.

" _Who's this?" Qrow asked._

" _It's Weiss Schnee. Who's this?"_

" _Schnee? As in…" Qrow stopped as he still had his nieces in his mind. "Nevermind. Where's Ruby and Yang?"_

" _Who wants to know?"_

" _Listen here...I'm in no happy mood right now. I want to know where my nieces are and I want to know if they're safe. So help me God if you have anything to do with that sh-"_

" _I'm gonna stop you right there. I don't know who you are and I don't believe that you're even their uncle...and threatening me is a huge mistake."_

Qrow was about to lose his nerves but he kept his cool.

" _Listen, I don't care who you are. What I want to now right now are my nieces, Ruby and Yang. I need to know if they're safe. Please."_

* * *

At an abandoned house where the RWBY crew found as a hideout, Ruby laid on a bed, curled up in a ball. Even though she's not crying anymore, she was still hurt of what happened at the Familia Rosa home, including what happened to her father. She already lost her mother, her other mother she has no idea who she is and now her father. But that's not all she's feeling right now...she's being feeling a lot of guilt...like she's responsible for Grimm to attack them and allow them to kill everyone in the Familia Rosa home including her father. Weiss stood outside the room, taking a cigarette break. She wasn't emotional for what happened to Ruby and Yang's cartel family including their father like she basically doesn't care much. She's wasn't much of a family person as she had a difficult life with her family like her sister, Winter. A moment later, a black Mustang approached the driveway and a man came out.

" _You the uncle?" Weiss asked the man._

" _I am...and you must be 'Ice Princess'." Qrow replied in a smart alec tone._

" _Don't play smartass with me. I'm getting to the point where I should pull out my gun and have your brains scattered on the ground."_

Qrow ignored her threat and inspected her revolver which was indeed holstered and then looked back at her.

" _Nice gun...but the reload must be a bitch for you." He joked._

" _Was that a fucking threat you're gonna try steal my gun or try to pull out yours?"_

" _Are you gonna take me to my niece or are we gonna have a Mexican stand-off and try to kill each other cos' I'm really not in the mood."_

After a few moments of them glaring at each other, Weiss flicked away her cigarette and opened the door, letting Qrow in. She went into the apartment, escorting Qrow to Ruby's room. As soon as they got there, Weiss got to the door and knocked, there wasn't a response.

" _Hey Ruby...you're uncle's here." Said Weiss._

Few seconds later, Qrow and Weiss heard movement from the otherside of the door like someone quickly got out of the bed immediately.

" _P-Please let him in!" Ruby respond._

When Qrow opened the door, he saw his niece standing up looking directly at him and tears started to flood down her eyes. Mostly tears of joy.

" _Come here." Said Qrow as he have his arms out wanting his niece to hug him._

Ruby rushed to her uncle and hugged him as she began sobbing softly with her face buried into his chest. Qrow gave her niece enough comfort as he was very relieved that she's alive and Ruby the same as she was glad to see her uncle again.

" _It's okay...it's okay. I'm here...I'm here." Said Qrow cheering up his niece._

Weiss watched the reunion of Ruby and her uncle from the back and was convinced enough that the old guy was telling the truth. Weiss hasn't been used to this scenario but she's glad that Ruby has a family member who is still alive. Qrow was happy to see Ruby again but there is one missing thing he needed to know. He let Ruby go but still held her.

" _Ruby...Where's your sister?"_

* * *

It was around afternoon in Florida. Blake arrived at Junior's club and stopped. She noticed Yang's custom made sport bike, nicknamed Bumblebee parked next to the club entrance. Blake got off, removed her helmet and went inside the club. The club was mostly cleared and Junior's bodyguards were the only ones left. They were about to leave when they saw Blake.

" _Hey Blake." Militia greeted._

" _Hey, where's-" Blake asked._

" _Yang out in the back beating the living shit out of our former boss." Melanie answered, cutting off her question right away._

" _Right when we told him we quit." Militia added._

Blake gave a nod and turned away.

" _Hey Blake." Melanie called grabbing Blake's full attention._

" _If it's about what happened to the Familia Rosa...Junior should tell you who else he was dealing with before you and the Taiwan gangsters." Militia explained._

With that information, Blake got the idea without a thought. When Blake went to the back of the club, she found Yang beating the living crap out of Junior as she punched and even stomping on him. Junior's face was covered in his own blood, his nose was broken and his right eye was completely swollen. By the look on Yang's face, she seemed pissed off like being possessed by the devil within her.

" _I WANT ANSWERS, YOU PRICK!" Yang yelled._

" _I-I can't! I-I-I can't!" Said Junior in fear._

After another answer denied, in a heap of fury, she slammed her fist to his face the second time before putting on a gold brass knuckle which had sharp points onto her right hand and grabbed his shirt.

" _TELL ME RIGHT FUCKIN' NOW OR I'LL BEAT YOUR FUCKIN' BRAIN INTO MUSH WITH THIS!"_

" _P-Please! S-Stop!" Junior begged._

" _Yang!"_

Yang knew a familiar voice from behind but was too busy trying to get answers from Junior.

 _"Yang!" Blake calls her again._

 _"Stay out of this!" Yang hissed._

 _"No! How can I stay out of it when you're about to do something stupid?!"_

 _"I need answers from him! He's been giving weapons with Grimm and he knows where they are!"_

 _"L-Look...I can't give you information about those guys, okay?" Junior explain fearfully. "I heard stories about them...some evil… **evil** shit about those guys. If I talk about them or even say their names out loud they'll kill me!"_

Blake walks over to Junior, crouched down in front of him and giving him a glare.

 _"If you don't tell us...I'll leave you in the hands of Yang."_

With that said, Junior stared at Yang once more, feeling her eyes of rage into his brain. If he gives away the Grimm, they'll probably hunt him down but this will save him a hospital break. Looks like he'll have to turn into a snitch to save his life.

 _"O-Okay, okay!" Junior trembled as he struggled to lift himself up. "Before I could give weapons to the Taiwan Triad and you girls, I-I have to give out a shitload of weapons to…'you-know-who'. I had to ship them from the US...to_ **Remnant**."

With that said, it confuses Yang and Blake because they never heard of a place like that.

 _"Remnant?" Blake questioned._

 _"It's a huge ass island where they live. Located at the Southeast of Thailand. You're gonna have to catch the Thai airlines there since they know that place. This island's basically a 'do whatever you want, we don't care'! Thieves, Rapist, Drug dealers, whore runners, killers, gang bangers, you name it! It's all there. Even the cops are corrupted there!"_

Blake and Yang were still watching, Junior like they needed more information from him.

" _Look that's all I know! Please just let me go! They're probably listening right now! Please!"_

Blake stared at Yang, who's about to holster something and back to Junior, sighing. " _Go."_

Junior got up and started running out of the alley. Suddenly, Yang pulled out her Kimber and shot down Junior in an instant. Blake stared at horror. She's doing something completely unnecessary.

" _YANG NO!" Blake yelled as she held her arm down. "It's not worth it!"_

" _YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Junior yelled from a distance._

As he limped his way to the middle of the road and without even noticing, a truck bolted and crushed Junior. They watched as his body was rolled over by the wheels and tumble near the drain. Melanie and Militia are already outside and was about to get into their car before noticing their former boss's rolled-up body. The two looked at each other and shrugged. Judging by their faces, they didn't give two shits at all. Blake was horrified, seeing Junior's battered body but as for Yang, she cared less about that moron.

" _He's already dead." Yang stated as she holstered her Kimber._

Yang turned and walked back to the entrance, only for Blake to run in front of her, halting her.

" _Yang…" She started._

Before she could even say a word, Yang groaned loudly and kicked a nearby trashcan and turned to Blake. Her almost red eyes gave Blake the shivers.

" _WHAT?! YOU GONNA SAY THAT I WENT TOO FAR?! I WAS GONNA HIM MERCY! THOSE FUCKERS WOULDN'T GIVE HIM MERCY! THEY WON'T GIVE MERCY TO ANYONE! THEY DIDN'T GIVE MERCY TO THE PEOPLE AT MY DAD'S HOUSE! THEY DIDN'T GIVE THE GUYS ME AND RUBY KNEW THERE MERCY! THEY DIDN'T GIVE THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE WHO WERE ONLY WORKING AS SERVANTS MERCY!"_

She finally stopped. Blake noticed tears coming out of her eyes.

" _They killed my dad." she whispered._

Blake walked up to her and hugged her, giving comfort. Yang then started to sob.

" _T-They killed my dad." she repeated while still sobbing slowly._

Blake didn't say anything. What was there to say? She's in pain and that's all she can do. As she held her, Blake shed a tear. Maybe things aren't going to go as they planned.

* * *

Meanwhile at Bronx, New York, there was an modern-looking apartment which was kind of cheap. Inside the apartment was Raven. She sat on a couch with a bored face, watching another episode of Fresh Prince of Bel Air which was neither amusing nor funny. The show was already getting on her nerves she changed channels. Raven was about to change channels when she saw something about the Familia Rosa. When she stayed on that channel, her mind was frozen as the reporter explained the deaths of people that she knew and loved. But when she heard the death of her husband, her heart shattered into glass. After hearing information about Taiyang's death, she slowly stood up and walked to her bedroom, frozen. A few seconds later, she started to destroy everything. She punched and kicked through walls, leaving holes. She broke and destroyed everything she saw and pushed her drawer down to the ground. The light started to shine dimly. Raven then fell on her knees and broke down into tears. Guilt and regret filled her mind. Maybe this has something to do with her leaving her family and feeling that this could be her fault for not being there earlier. She even thought her daughters were involved and murdered.

 _"Shut the fuck up, ya crazy bitch!" A voice shouted from the wall. She ignored the insult and dug her head onto the ground._

She slowly lifted her head turned to a photo on the ground. The photo was in a small frame which Raven broke during her rage moment. She pulled the photo out and stared at it. It was her with Taiyang and Summer on the day of their wedding. A tear landed on the photo, which soaked up. Sniffing uncontrollably, she hugged the photo.

" _I'm sorry," She sniffed, stuttering. "I-I'm so, so sorry."_

' _When our father was murdered, I felt numb. I didn't know what to feel anymore, but it does hurt. I don't understand why Grimm would do such a thing like that after all we did for them. To be honest, I always thought this was all my fault. The heist was my idea and when the debt was paid, this allowed the Grimm to wipe us out. I couldn't stop blaming myself, even to this day. I felt like I should have died at the diner and wished Yang left me there. But there is one thing that I can do, maybe rewind that one mistake. Find those monsters who killed the cartel and my father. I want to take my vengeance on Grimm. But I can't do it without help.'_


	10. Remnant

Qrow woke up, snorting before blinking. He looked around and got off the couch he was sleeping on. Basically, he didn't have time to go back home so Ruby was nice enough to let him sleep for the night. As he sat upright, he took the pistol out of the pillow he was on and looked around. It was completely silent. Maybe the girls are asleep. He got up and walked up to Ruby's room, only to find the door open.

" _Ruby?"_

Feeling a bit worried , he went inside. Ruby was nowhere to be seen. In fact, he noticed that the room has been deserted. The drawers have been left opened and the weapon case that used to be on the table was gone. Qrow anxiously walked around the room, looking for whatever might lead to her disappearance. He stopped and noticed a piece of paper. Qrow went up to it and picked it up. Of course, the handwriting was recognisable.

' _ **Hey Uncle Qrow,**_

 _ **Me, Yang and my friends are heading out to Remnant. I don't know if it's outright a dick move to just leave without telling you, but you might get our point. We're doing this because we can't let Grimm get away with what they did to us and my father's business. Another reason why I'm doing this is that it's basically my fault because I should have known they were using us from the start and none of us saw it coming. The bank heist was my idea and it got the Familia Rosa killed. It's the only way I can make things right. If something happens, I want to thank you for taking care of me and Yang. You've been the best uncle ever since we were born. You were always there for us. I hope you understand what we have to do.**_

 _ **Love, your niece, Ruby.'**_

Qrow sighed of relief and frustration They could've just told him about it. He could've warned them what they're going up against but he'll leave that for them to figure out. At least they confessed what they done though. It's not like he's going to report them for their crimes. Suddenly, his phone rang. Qrow dug into his pocket and answered it.

" _Yeah?"_

" _Branwen...you're needed at Pentagon." a man's voice said._

With that said, Qrow knew what he meant. He has to come back to the CIA for a "mission" but hopefully the "mission" will be about Grimm. What else would it be? Qrow gave out a sigh and replied.

" _Understood."_

* * *

The transport arrived days later. The sunrise just appeared, giving light to the city. The boat the girls are on can fit little with lack of comfort but it's better than paying a taxi driver in Florida. The boat taxied to the docks before coming to a complete stop. The girls got off with their luggages and headed to the reception.

" _Hey."_

The girls stopped and noticed two people walking up to them. A young African man with dreads, a red pullover hoodie with jeans and another African woman with platinum blonde hair and a rolled up baseball tee with jeans and sneakers, just like the other black guy.

" _You're the guy who got our weapons?"_

" _Yeah. I'm Robin and this is my girlfriend, Arslan." The man answered._

" _Follow us and we'll take you to them." His girlfriend, Arslan said._

The girls followed the two which lead them to an abandoned warehouse which is a mile away from the docks.

" _So what your role here?" Yang asked._

" _Arms smuggling and dealing." Robin answered, opening the door._

The warehouse was unlikely tidy with crates stacked in order with tags on them. There was an office nearby which was small for two people to fit in.

" _Lucky for you girls, your weapons came just in time." Said Robin._

Arslan walked up to a cargo box with a tag that had a date on it. She then cracked the box open with a wrench and took out four, large weapon cases with emblems and handed them to the girls. Robin took out a folded paper from his pocket and read them aloud.

" _Rose, two Berettas with red rose symbols, a red butterfly knife with a rose symbol and a red and black custom AR-15 fitted with a long range rifle scope and a mini side scope for close range." He packed them in a large case and moved onto the next._

" _Schnee," He chuckled a bit. "A nice Colt Anaconda Revolver and a short barreled Benelli M4 NFA Tactical with black synthetic fixed stock." He did the same and went to the next._

" _Belladonna, just a black blade katana and for Xiao Long, dual Kimber 1911s and a black and a yellow painted Mossberg 500 'Cruiser'. Right?"_

" _That's it." Said Ruby._

The girls checked their cases and inspected them. After inspecting them to make sure that there's no damages or anything fake, they turned to Robin and Arslan.

" _So what's the payment?" Weiss asked._

" _To be honest, nothing." Arslan answered._

 _With that said, they stared at them in confusion._

" _Seriously?" Yang said._

" _Yeah," he replied. "We know who you are and why you're here. We heard the news about what happened to the Familia Rosa Cartel. It's why you're here, right?"_

It did made the girls curious, especially Ruby and Yang that they're allowed to walk away without would two people they just met help them right away even if they don't know them? Either way, they seem grateful for not being told to pay.

" _Well...thank you so much." Said Ruby._

" _Not a problem." Robin replied with a smile and walked up to the office._

The girls grabbed their cases and were about to head out.

" _Hey girls!" Arslan called out which the crew stopped. "If you need any more weapons, we're always open."_

The girls gave the two a nod and left the warehouse. Later, the girls are now walking through the streets of the city. The street is a bit rusted with similarities to the West. The road was uneven, littered pathways, empty buildings, it's even like similar to Vietnam where soldiers spend their time in the city while off duty.

" _So where do we start?" Yang asked._

" _We obviously need to find somewhere to stay," Blake said. "Can't be a place where we'll be in the open and attract attention."_

As the girls walked down a path, several people around them stared at them as if they're something nobody asked for. This bothered Yang.

" _These people really have a staring problem." Yang commented._

" _No shit," Weiss replied. "We're the new kids on the block. Of course they're staring at us. They're most likely looking for fresh meat."_

 _As they searched for a safe house, Ruby pointed. "Why not here?"_

The girls stopped and turned to where Ruby was pointing. It was an old apartment with slight rusting but still fresh out of whatever the architects were doing. But like every building in Remnant, it is still dirty.

" _Looks kind of similar to our apartment from Florida." Weiss commented._

" _Well at least it's old and looks abandoned." Blake said. "It's seem like a good idea to lay low here."_

" _Agreed." Said Yang. "Nobody would bother check at this trash place."_

" _Well, speaking of checking the place, I'm just gonna take a walk." Said Weiss as she left her baggage and her weapon case and started to walk off. "Take my stuff in the room, would ya?"_

" _Right now?" Ruby asked, wondering why would she go out at this time._

" _Why not?"_

" _But we just got here and we have no idea what we'll run into."_

" _I'll be fine. My friendly Myrtenaster's with me._

" _Is that what you call your precious gun?" Yang said._

" _Well, it's better than that shitty ass name you call your motorcycle."_

With that said, Yang gave the bird and followed Ruby into the apartment, carrying Weiss' stuff. Blake however, stayed outside and watched her take a corner like she was having a bad feeling that something will go wrong. As Weiss walked down a path through the city, she was still being watched by the people here in the southern part of Remnant. Somehow, she felt something wrong and felt like someone's following her. While walking, she glanced behind and noticed two men tailing and recognized their faces, which made her worried but she kept her cool and continued.

" _Scheisse._ _ **(Shit.)**_ " _Weiss cursed under her breath as she flicked her cigarette away._

Weiss walked into an alley, only to be cut off by a burly-looking man accompanied by a slightly fitter man waiting for her. She was trapped anyway but they don't know her true intention. The men approached behind her. One of them, possibly a leader, was the only overweight person in the group with a moustache. They're mostly in scruffy work jackets with jeans and sneakers. The leader however had a hoodie that don't fit him. His right hand held a Glock 17 but surprisingly, his right hand was covered in burn marks. In fact, Weiss knew them before since she was a detective. The leader made a grin from his chapped lips.

" _Geh irgendwohin, Polizist?_ _ **(Going somewhere, cop?)**_ "

" _Hör zu, Marius. Ich bin kein Polizist mehr was bedeutet, dass ich dich hier und jetzt umbringen kann wenn du mir nicht aus dem Weg gehst._ _ **(Listen, Marius. I'm no longer a cop, which means I can kill you right here, right now if you don't get the fuck out of my way.)**_ " _Weiss responded, in fluent German._

" _You see," this time, the leader said in English. "There is five of us this time and only you. How you feel about that now, since yer always wanted a challenge!"_

Marius walked up to her and aimed his pistol, only for Weiss to grab hold of his arm and headbutt him. He took a few steps back, dropping his pistol before ordering his men with him to take care of her while he holds his nose. Weiss quickly pulled out her revolver and shot one of the thugs before getting pinned down by another. However, as the thug was completely dumb about the fact that Remnant is littered, Weiss grasped onto a brick beside and smashed his skull. She moved his body aside and pulled herself up, grabbing her revolver. As she aimed at the burly one, the fitter man grabbed onto her, holding her as a shield. His force was strong that she dropped her revolver, allowing him to kick it away. The burly man walked up to her but was interrupted by Marius. He went up close and punched her in the stomach. She let out a grunt.

" _How do you feel, huh?" Marius sneered. "You get to feel the pain you made us suffer?"_

 _Weiss made a grin with her scarred eye glaring at him. "Yeah. It was definitely worth it."_

He was about to punch her again but Weiss lifted herself up and kicked him off, making the fat guy tumble to the burly man behind. With Marius down, she stomped onto the fitter man's foot, distracting him long enough to push him against the wall. Pinning him back, she elbowed his chest and his head before breaking free. Wiping his head, the fitter man kicked at Weiss, only for her to hold his leg and stab it with a glass shard. He growled, holding his leg and letting Weiss thrust the shard into his chest before finishing him off with a stab to the head. She dropped him and held the shard in combat form, turning to the burly man who pushed Marius aside. Weiss moved and swiped at the burly guy, only for him to grab her arm. She suddenly felt his hands around her neck. As she struggled for breath, she slowly began to black out and dropped the shard. Just in time before she's suffocated, Weiss stomped onto the man's foot, which he let out a cry of pain, releasing her. Quickly rubbing her neck, she swiped the shard off the ground and pierced at the side of his body before going for the final blow. She rolled and climbed onto him from behind, stabbing his neck repeatedly. It took her ten stabs to finish him. She got off and watched the burly man fall down. She turned around to find Marius pointing her revolver between her eyes. Just by timing it right, Weiss held his arm upward, causing him to misfire. Eventually, she thrusted the shard into his chest. He started to choke with blood seeping out of his mouth. Weiss pushed him to the ground with the revolver falling off his hand. She went up to the revolver and noticed him trying to grab it again. Unfortunately for him, Weiss is no idiot. She stepped onto his hand, which he shrieked. As she picked up the revolver, Marius coughed out blood and cursed.

" _You won't get away with this," he sputtered. "The cops here ain't like Germany. They'll beat the crap outta you and they don't care if you're a cop from overseas."_

' _ **Can't believe I have to listen to his crap.'**_ Weiss _thought and closed her eyes._

" _Well," he continued. "Since you don't care and think you're so high and rich you can do whatever you want, you won't understand. After all, you're an idiot. Always will be."_

Weiss eventually got fed up and pointed the tip of the revolver to his forehead.

" _Hätte dich umbringen sollen, als ich dich das erste Mal sah, Drecksau._ _ **(Should've killed you when I had the chance, scumbag.)**_ " _Weiss hissed, before pulling the trigger._

Watching that fat prick leave a puddle felt satisfying for her. She let out a sigh and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the revolver. As she cleaned her gun, she heard a loud, annoying whistle. She turned around and noticed a police cruiser drive up to the alley. Knowing that brutality will make things worse, she lowered her revolver, expecting a simple arrest. The police were in dark green coats, without a Police label. They got out and strutted up to her in a funny fashion

" _คุกเข่า_ _!" one of the officers yelled, in a language she can't read._

" _What?" Weiss, dumbfounded, responded._

" _ได้รับการเข่าของคุณตอนนี้_ _!"_

" _I don't know what the fuck you're saying."_

One of the officers walked up to her and punched her in the face. She fell to the ground and they got out their batons, beating her up while taunting her while one cop took her revolver. After that, she was eventually handcuffed, forced to the cruiser. Weiss began to yell and curse at the cops in German while struggling to wriggle out of their grip _._ One of the cops, lost his patience and punched Weiss in the gut. She wheezed for air and was finally dumped into the car. As she was thrown in, one of the cops said something before getting in the cruiser and driving off, leaving the bodies behind. As they went past the park, she started wondering her fate and how she will be treated. As the cruiser made its way past the traffic, Weiss started to feel something similar from her detective days but she only remembered portions. One of them was when her attire was covered in blood and that costed her career. Suddenly, the cruiser was struck, pushing it towards a parking lot. The police officers inside are either unconscious or dead. As for Weiss, she did however survive. She glanced past the window and saw a grey Toyota Tundra in front. Getting out of the truck was Blake, surprisingly. She ran up to the cruiser and opened the loose door, pulling Weiss out.

" _You okay?" Blake asked._

" _I'm fine." said Weiss. "Just get me the hell out."_

Blake gave Weiss a nod as she went to the front to get the keys off of one of the officers including Weiss' revolver and then went back to Weiss.

" _How'd you find me?" Weiss asked as Blake inserted the key into the cuffs._

" _Well I was following you." She responded. "And you also love to wear white."_

The cuffs loosened, allowing her to take them off.

" _How's it feel to be in cuffs?" Blake sarcastically joked as she handed Weiss' revolver._

 _Weiss scoffed and gave her a glare as she took the revolver from Blake's hand. She's still rubbing her tightened hands. "Blow me."_

Suddenly, a team of cops in bulletproof vests stormed out of a building carrying AKs and formed a line. Blake and Weiss looked around, spotting every cop in their eyes. To make things worse, Blake attacked the cruiser next to a police station. As the two were about to meet their fate,

" _เฮ้เฮ้เฮ้_ _._ _ทุกคนสงบลง_ _!" A voice blared from the speaker._

A blue Dodge Viper suddenly appeared, parking near the cops. A woman stepped out and was already as if she's late for a fashion shoot. Her red tied hair blowed from the wind with her green, glowing eyes. She had a red button down shirt, rolled up and tucked with a shoulder knife sheath that had a KABAR knife, an Arsenal Firearms 2011 Dueller Prismatic pistol in a waist holster and boots with a sheath on her right boot that held another short combat knife. A cop walked out of the station and unlike others, he's wearing a red beret. He's most likely the chief. He walked up to the woman and yelled at her. The woman however, despite his anger issues, knows how to control the chief. Blake and Weiss watched them have a short argument in a language they barely know. Few moments later, the woman gave the chief a stack of cash and pointed at the girls. Initially hesitant but the chief reluctantly accepted the deal. He snatched it off and made an order to his officers. The cops eventually lowered their rifles and ran back to the station. Some of the officers rushed to the crashed cruisers and pulled out their fellow officers out who, luckily, are alive. Blake and Weiss gave each other a glance in confusion. As the police returned to duty, including the chief, the woman approached up to Blake and Weiss with a smile.

" _Don't worry. They'll leave you alone. For now." Said the woman._

" _Uhh… thanks?" Blake said, still trying to piece what she said to the chief._

" _No problem. You two must be new here. Just the heads up, try to not piss off the police here. They're corrupted but they can turn the other way around if you do a job for them or give them some good cash."_

" _Yeah thanks but who are you again?" Weiss asked,_

" _Sorry?"_

" _Your name," she repeated. "You just came out of nowhere and saved us from those cops. We need your name in case we need something._

" _I'm Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos."_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys Whiskey here. I want to give my thanks again to Maximus Hambugerlius for helping me with my story. Also if you guys want to know who's Robin is then Robin Lee Ray is my actual RWBY OC. In this storyline he is an Arms Dealer and Smuggler and also hated the Grimm for a good reason and he is shipped with Arslan Altan and his eyes are normal. If you like to see pics of him then you can check them out either on my Tumblr blog or Deviantart. I hope you all enjoying the story so far. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	11. Task Force Huntsman

**(2 months earlier)**

The wind gushed through the dirty streets of Berlin. The atmosphere was shining but even a city this beautiful can be monochrome. Several vans pulled up to an apartment building. A GSG 9 police tactical squad came out of the vans. They're dressed in casual attire but each of them had ski masks under their helmets and combat vests with a 'Polizei' patch behind. They aren't alone however. Assisting them on a raid are four German operatives of the KSK German Army Special Forces who each of them had combat vests over their casual attire with masks and helmets but they don't have the patch behind their backs. Four operators in the GSG 9 carried MP7s, two held HK FABARM FP6 and the other two had G36Cs while all operators of the KSK held HK416s. The KSK was lead by a woman, wearing a bulletproof vest over her grey hoodie, jeans and tactical gloves. She too wore a mask. The apartment was a two story building which meant some of the teammates have to split up into a group of two to secure two rooms on where the suspects are located. Both the KSK and GSG 9 stormed into the apartment building and separated. Four GSG 9 officers scanned the upper floor for suspects while the other four members of the GSG 9 along with four KSK operators stayed downstairs. The team leader of the KSK took point while her teammates and four GSG 9 operators behind followed. They checked corners and moved with caution through the halls of the deserted apartment. Once they got to a door which lead to a room they're supposed to be in, they stacked up and prepared to breach. The KSK leader gave a hand signal to breach. One of the GSG 9 operators kicked down the door and the leader stormed in while the others followed. As soon as they got in, they went into cover. The masked suspects opened fire from a homemade barricade. The leader tilted from cover and took out one of the suspects. The other suspect popped out of cover and returned fire before there was a loud clicking noise. He glanced down to his rifle and whacked the magazine. This gave a GSG 9 operator time to take the distracted suspect out. He went tumbling down, dropping the rifle. They got out of cover and entered a room, finding a blonde Japanese suspect, in a basketball top with track pants and holding a pistol. His whole body was encased in tattoos but the difference between his tattoos was a red wolf head with scratches on his neck.

" _ON THE GROUND NOW! WE GOT YOU SURROUNDED!" a GSG operator shouted, aiming his rifle at him._

" _Drop your weapon and get on the ground!" Another operator yelled._

The suspect kneeled down and slid the pistol away before putting his hands to his head. Two GSG 9 operators held him down and cuffed him. Suddenly, they heard multiple gunshots from the upper floor.

" _Alles klar!_ _ **(All clear!)**_ " _the radio confirmed, in German._

" _"Raider-Team-Two" Wie ist dein Status?_ _ **('Raider-Team-Two' what's your status, over?)**_ " The team leader calls on the radio to the other team.

" _Wir haben das obere Level geräumt. Zwei Ziele sind KIA, vorbei._ _ **(We've cleared the upper level. Two targets are KIA, over.)**_ "

" _Roger. Unser Team hat 'Goldwolf'. Ich wiederhole. 'Goldwolf' wurde festgenommen._ _ **(Roger. Our team have 'Goldwolf'. I repeat. 'Goldwolf' has been detained, out.)**_ "

She slipped the radio back and turned behind to see 'Goldwolf' dragged by the GSG 9 operators.

" _Bringt ihn hierher._ _ **(Bring him here.)"**_ _She ordered._

The operators dragged Goldwolf to her and held him for the leader. She walked up to him and removed her mask before dropping it the ground. Her white, tied hair flapped and rested on her shoulder. Her face revealed herself to be Winter Schnee, sister and daughter. She bent down and stared at him.

" _Kazuko Nakamura...we've been looking for you." She said in English._

The Japanese suspect didn't respond but smiled. Winter just scoffed and walked off.

" _Behalte ihn im Auge und sammle Beweise oder Informationen, die mit ihren Zukunftsplänen zu tun haben._ _ **(Keep an eye on him and gather any evidence or information to do with their future plans.)**_ "

" _Ich habs._ _ **(Got it.)**_ " _One of Winter's teammates replied._

Winter made her way out of the apartment. While doing so, she took the radio off her vest and made a call.

" _Das ist 'Alpha-Eins' bis 'Basis'. Die Umgebung ist klar. Wir haben nur vier Tangos eliminiert und einen inhaftiert. Es ist einer der White Fang Leutnants, die hier operieren. Kazuko Nakamura. Ich und mein Team wi-_ _ **(This is 'Alpha-One' to 'Base'. Area's clear. We've only eliminated four tangos and detained one. It's one of the White Fang lieutenants operating here. Kazuko Nakamura. Me and my team wi-)**_ "

As soon Winter walked out of the building and a couple feets from it, she was suddenly knocked off her feet and went flying to the road. She landed with a thud, knocking her lights out. As Winter slowly woke up, her ears rang like an alarm. She felt like as if she got hit by a car. As she tried getting up, her legs made a sting like it hates trying to do anything. Instead of trying to get up, she turned over to find a shocking view. The apartment was in flames. As for whoever was inside, she didn't need to figure it out. All of the operators and her team were inside the building with Kazuko and they didn't see it coming. She could imagine the fate of the operators inside but it hurts to think. Besides, there's no point in imagining. They're dead. Every single one of them was blown up.

* * *

 **(Present)**

" _Siebenundvierzig, achtundvierzig, neunundvierzig_ _ **(47, 48, 49…)**_ " _Winter muttered in German, finishing off her pushups._

It was another day for exercise. After having brunch, she got into her sport attire and did some strenuous exercise. Sweat trickled down her head as she emptied a sports drink. Winter placed the bottle back and bent down to the stereo, turning it off. The stereo was mostly playing EDM and House music but nothing interested her, especially that one song by Zedd. She went back down and started sit ups. As she did so, Winter began to remark on her mission that costed everything she owned. The explosion from the building. Her teammates. Thinking about this made her sick but also fuming. Not only because of the White Fang, but also herself. She let it happen. They didn't know what the White Fang was capable of. If only she knew to search further and pay more attention, this wouldn't be much of a problem! A ringtone caught in. Winter stopped and got up, wiping her forehead with a towel before walking up to the counter. She took the phone and pressed the answering button on the touch screen.

" _Jawohl?_ _ **(Yes?)**_ "

" _Kapitän. Das ist Major Kötz._ _ **(Captain. This is Major Kötz.)**_ " _the voice responded._

" _Haupt. Wie kann ich dir helfen?_ _ **(Major. How can I help you?)**_ "

" _Ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, dass Sie übertragen werden._ _ **(I must inform you that you are being transferred.)**_ "

Winter was silent for a brief moment.

" _Übertragen auf wo, mein Herr?_ _ **(Transferred to where, sir?)**_ "

" _Sie wurden in die amerikanische Zentrale Intelligenz aufgenommen. Ich hatte ein Treffen mit dem Direktor der verdeckten Operationen und er bewunderte deine Fähigkeiten, Führung und deinen Erfolg von deinen vorherigen Missionen und möchte dich in ein Team setzen, aber ich möchte wissen, ob du die Übertragung akzeptieren willst._ _ **(You have been accepted to the American Central Intelligence. I was having a meeting with the director of covert operations and he admired your skills, leadership and your success from your previous missions and would like to place you in a team but I want to know if you want to accept the transfer.)**_ "

With that said, Winter was quite surprised about it. A German being recruited to the CIA? Why would the CIA recruit foreigners? Winter would question about it but decided to not ask and accepted the offer.

" _Ich fühle mich geehrt, mein Herr._ _ **(I am honored, sir.)**_ "

" _Herrlich._ _ **(Splendid.)**_ " _the voice was quite delighted to hear about it. "Wir haben Ihnen bereits ein Flugticket nach Pentagon gekauft, wo Sie in eine Task Force Ihrer ersten Mission in der Agentur versetzt werden. Ihr Flug geht um 0900. Sie waren bis jetzt Deutschlands bester Krieger. Es war eine Ehre, mit dir zu dienen._ _ **(We've already bought you a flight ticket to Pentagon where you will be put in a Task Force of your first mission in the Agency. Your flight leaves in 0900. You have been Germany's best warrior yet. It was an honor serving with you.)**_ "

" _Sie auch, mein Herr._ _ **(You too, sir.)**_ "

* * *

A helicopter flew over the lawn, bypassing Qrow who just arrived at the Pentagon via taxi. He got out, paying the cab driver before staring at the view. He was in his formal outfit. Brown blazer with a grey shirt and vest, slim slacks and brown dress shoes. He took off his glasses and headed to the Pentagon. The Pentagon was still the same as those years. Old, packed with employees and yet again, people fetching coffee and bumping into others. Qrow walked past the crowd and noticed a particular person near the corridor. Black hair with white trim as usual, Ice white blazer with badges on his collar and grey loafers. He was still wearing that same outfit for the past 5 years.

" _Where've you been?" Ironwood asked._

" _Uh, I'm pretty sure I got here in time." Qrow replied and they both walked into the corridor together._

" _That's not what I meant. You've been off the grid for way too long._

" _Well, it's called not attracting attention. That's how CIA works, Jimmy."_

" _Have you forgotten that you're supposed to report information to me as well?"_

" _Well, why didn't you get the CIA to call me?"_

 _Ironwood scoffed. "It's not my job to inform the CIA. Besides, there is no way we can communicate."_

 _Qrow stopped, got out his iPhone and held it to his face. "You see this? This is called a phone. What do you do with it? You call people. Communication is a two-way street, pal. Not to mention, I don't work for you anymore."_

With that said, he walked off and went into a debriefing room while Ironwood followed. President Ozpin was definitely rocking that tousled silver hair and brown eyes and those glass spectacles. Vice President Goodwitch's light-blonde hair tied back into a bun was worth it with the short curls in front with bright green eyes, covered by thin ovular glasses. Winter was already here, in her casual attire already on a chair. Ironwood walked past him and took a seat near the president.

" _Morning, Qrow. Here on time, I see." President Ozpin greeted._

" _Nice to see you again, Oz." Qrow replied._

" _Now that we're all here. We can get started on the briefing." Ozpin announced and gave Ironwood a nod._

Ironwood stood up and went to the board, holding a remote. He pointed and clicked, starting a presentation.

" _The Operation is called 'Queen-Slayer'. Our mission is to take down Grimm. Grimm are the most dangerous crime syndicate, surpassing the White Fang Terrorists. They are an anonymous group and we've been having trouble finding information about them and their associates. We don't know the leader's name but we do know that it's lead by a female."_

While Ironwood briefed, Qrow just took out a canister out of his jacket and drank it. His face clearly shows he doesn't give two shits about this mission. Ironwood pressed the remote, changing the slide to a new one, showing a photo of a woman with a badge beside. Surprisingly, it's the same woman who witnessed the Grimm's murder of the Familia Rosa in South America.

" _This is a Task Force operation of the CIA and DEA. The DEA have already been deployed to Remnant. Leading the team is Amber Cisneros. She has information about the Grimm. The team will be deployed in Remnant to meet up with the DEA unit. I must inform you that Remnant is a small country with a high crime rate and Grimm is the reason for it as they have control of the entire country."_

" _Hey, uhh...quick question," Qrow asked, interrupting the presentation. "Why's a KSK member here?" He pointed at Winter. She rolled her eyes._

" _Central Intelligence recruited her and I'm allowing her to be part of this Task Force operation." Ozpin answered._

With that said, they both blew up. Qrow was still drinking when he said it and ended up spewing out a mouthful while Winter just stood up.

" _What?!" Winter and Qrow both shouted in unison._

Everyone stared at them, including the president.

" _Wait. You two know each other?" Ironwood questioned._

Qrow and Winter exchanged glares but Winter spoke first.

" _Yes...apparently. He compromised our OP, almost got my teammates killed and took the Cartel Lieutenant out of our hands when we're supposed to bring him in." Winter explained, still glaring at him._

" _Cause it was my OP. I didn't want any screw ups on my OPs and to be honest, her team was kind of useless." Qrow argued._

" _Useless?! You're the one who almost got us killed including your own team!"_

" _Not really. They were with me this whole time doing work while you and your team were all the way back."_

" _One of my men was wounded on that OP!" She protested._

" _Not my fault your German Spec Ops idiots don't have the training that we have."_

" _Okay you two that's enough," Goodwitch stepped in, ending the argument. "While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating with each other about the past isn't helping the situation."_

" _He was even drunk!"_

" _He's always drunk!" Goodwitch responded, pointing her finger to the desk._

Suddenly the group turned to Qrow, watching him gulp down his canister. Noticing everyone watching him, he stopped, putting the lid back on the canister and slid it back into his jacket.

" _Part of this Task Force will be Cisneros, Schnee, Branwen and myself."_

This suddenly made Qrow burst out laughing at the fact he's part of the Task Force. However, his moment of fun was short-lived when he noticed everyone's serious stare.

" _Wait, you're serious?" Qrow asked._

" _Yes. I'm part of this operation." Ironwood answered, without pulling an expression._

Qrow eventually gave him a 'seriously' face and stopped leaning.

" _Okay, right now you're being stupid," Qrow remarked. "You're the secretary of defense and leader of the United States of Military. Once you set foot on Remnant, you're going to attract a lot of fuckin' attention, including Grimm. Hell, Grimm would put a huge price on your head. We're trying to complete the mission, not screw it up and get people killed."_

" _Ironwood knows the risk of his arrival in Remnant," Ozpin explained. "And he knows that he will not be seen nor engage in any combat, which is why he will be leading this operation."_

Qrow became outraged to the fact that Ironwood is leading the Task Force operation.

" _Him? The hell he's leading the team for?! I ain't-!"_

" _It's decided," Ozpin interrupted, cutting him off. "Ironwood will be taking charge of the operation. You will obey every order given from him. Any concerns, please let me know."_

Qrow then went back to silent even though he still hate the fact that Ironwood is leading the operation. Ironwood then continue with the briefing.

" _We will have the Navy to ship us to the southeast asia where we meet our contact who will give us a boat ride to Remnant, hopefully undetected. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."_

 _The meeting ended_ , everyone was starting to leave until Qrow was stopped by Ozpin.

" _Qrow. Could we have a talk?" Ozpin asked. Qrow just shrugged in annoyance._

Everyone left the room. Qrow and President Ozpin were the only ones staying back. Qrow was still upset due to the fact that he has to work with not only with Schnee but for Ironwood.

" _Qrow…" Ozpin started._

" _What?" Qrow snapped, quickly turning to the president._

" _I know you're upset."_

" _No, I'm not upset," he muttered, holding a chair and pushing it away. "I'm just pissed that your treating like a kid."_

" _You do show some immaturity." Ozpin commented._

" _Do you really want to follow his orders after that shit he pulled when we were both back in SEALs?" Qrow remarked. "And what about that KSK chick? You really expect me to work with her? Why not just send me and pull out a few Deltas and we'll take care of Grimm. It'll be a lot more better than bringing in people who'll mess up an operation."_

Ozpin wasn't fazed by his anger.

" _Tell me, Qrow. Why would you think Schnee would jeopardize this Operation?"_

Ozpin turned to the camera on the right top corner of the room which has a good view of the room. When the president nodded at it, the camera faded out.

" _Qrow. You can tell me now." he assured, facing back to Qrow._

Qrow was still hesitant but he eventually let out a sigh.

" _Her sister's there, in Remnant. I don't know their relationship between the two, but I don't think she's going to go after her and possibly my nieces. And now that Jimmy is leading this operation, it's gonna be worse for both me and 'Ice Queen'."_

" _I see...but what I see right now, you're being too attached._

" _Too attached?" He repeated and turned to Ozpin, glaring at him. "Too attached?! Of course I am! The Grimm killed my brother-in-law, killed my friends and now my nieces are in Remnant searching for them! They have no idea who they're dealing with. Not to mention, they were attacked by a hit squad couple days ago."_

After listening to Qrow's situation, Ozpin stood up and walked up to Qrow and sat on top of the edge of the desk.

" _You know you cannot do this alone." Ozpin said._

" _I didn't say-"_

" _Qrow." He repeated, a bit louder._

Qrow eventually shut up, knowing that Ozpin wanted him to listen without jumping into conclusion or being interrupted like what parents do to their child for them to show discipline.

" _Even if you bring a team with you, you still need Ironwood and especially Schnee's help. Plus, your nieces are with Schnee's sister. Which makes the two of you a team."_

Qrow then gave sigh of defeat and got up from his seat.

" _Qrow." Ozpin called, getting his attention. "You may be a good soldier but a good soldier always follows orders and listens to his team."_

Qrow didn't respond and left the room, leaving the president on his own.

* * *

It was late night. Ironwood and Goodwitch booked themselves a dinner in a private restaurant around downtown together before Ironwood leaves Washington. Apparently the two are in a relationship for quite some time or possibly a year. They aren't alone as members of the Secret Service are outside the restaurant. On the table was a bowl of Caesar salad. Goodwitch noticed that something was bothering him as he was staring out at space.

" _James." Goodwitch called._

Ironwood was awoken by her voice and jumped out of whatever he was thinking.

" _Sorry I...I was just thinking...thinking if she's really there."_

Goodwitch knew he was talking about his daughter. He had been talking about her for the past decade.

" _I'm sure you'll find her and bring her back home."_

" _I don't know if I can," Ironwood replied. "How I treated her...I don't think she wants to come back. That's what worries me."_

A waiter appeared with two plates and placed them in front of them. Ironwood's plate was rump steak while Goodwitch had barramundi fish.

" _You're still her father. No matter how much she doesn't care, she still loves you and you will bring her home but you also have to focus on your mission and keep your team safe."_

" _That what I'm worried about," said James. "Mostly Qrow."_

 _Goodwitch cut the fish into a small piece and dipped it onto a bowl of sauce. "Despite of his problems, he's still a good man."_

" _I know that but he still hates me from that last mission back when we were in SEAL."_

" _It wasn't your fault." She told him._

" _I carried that guilt, Glynda. Many of those people_

Goodwitch can still see her lover dealing with his demons from the past.

" _James," she said, touching his hand. "Don't let it destroy you."_

Ironwood looked up at her, with the solemn eyes. He looked back down at his food.

" _I'm still trying."_

They eventually continued eating, staying silent until late night.

* * *

It was getting late for Raven. She was still taking a walk in a deserted park. The dim lights shone weakly at the pathway. As she went forward, she noticed a shadowy figure sitting on a bench. Raven already knew who that was because of the description from behind. She walked up to him and as she got closer, she sighed.

" _It's kind of strange seeing you here, Mr. President." Raven said._

" _Raven. Glad to see you again." Ozpin greeted._

By the look of Ozpin, he seemed glad to see her and knew that she would be around at this point. She could tell he was waiting for her this whole time. Raven came around from the back of the bench and sat next to her old friend.

" _A beautiful evening, don't you think?"_

" _It is." Raven answered, staring at the bleak sky._

" _When you and your brother was young, the two of you always loved me taking you to this very park. This was your favorite seat because you both loved staring at this beautiful view."_

" _It's still my favorite seat." Raven replied._

Ozpin turned to Raven and noticed the emotionless look on her face. He already can tell what she feels by her emotions.

" _How are you holding?" Ozpin asked._

She didn't respond but just breathed inside her mouth.

" _I don't know what to feel anymore," she stated. "I've lost my wife, my husband and now I may lose my daughters."_

" _Why not go help your daughters?" Ozpin asked._

" _It won't do any good. I've...I've abandoned them. Why would I help them if they don't want to see me ever again?"_

Ozpin understood the pain that Raven had to go through. He then gave out a warm smile and placed his hand on her shoulder.

" _Raven," he assured. "I know you don't want to go to them and they may not want you near them. But they're still your family, no matter what. Don't let your disappearance be the worst."_

Raven kept silent but turned to Ozpin and even if her face hasn't changed, she still understood what she has to do. Ozpin could even read it from her eyes.

" _Qrow is going to be deployed in Remnant." Ozpin informed. "Your daughters are already there. Remnant is in Southeast Asia and you to be transported there from Thailand."_

After knowing the information given to her, Raven stood up and left. She going there to find her daughters, no matter the risk.

" _I can get you a private plane." Ozpin offered._

" _No need. I have a pilot of my own." Raven replied as she walked away._

* * *

A couple of days later, somewhere in the southeast of Remnant was an abandoned bank. Amber Cisneros stood by the entrance of the building, now in her tan flight jacket, grey jeans and oxblood boots. She lit a cigarette and checked her watch. The contact was supposed to be here by now. Just as she thought, a car pulled up. The three people that got out were Qrow, Winter and Ironwood. Ironwood had to wear a hood over his head with sunglasses so no one would identify him. Qrow was still wearing his favorite attire and Winter was in a different outfit. A button down light pink collar shirt with black vest buttons connected, long dress pants and grey dress shoes and even a holster connected to the right side of her belt that held a pistol. They even have their own go-bags with their equipment.

" _Amber?" Qrow asked._

" _Yeah," Cisneros said. "I'm guessing you're the rest of the Task Force."_

" _Three of us are."_

As she looked at Qrow, Ironwood walked past her and headed into a building. Amber stopped and turned to Ironwood as if she never met him before.

" _Is that-?" Cisneros uttered._

" _Yeah, that's him." Qrow answered without a thought. Winter elbowed him._

The two followed Cisneros into the building and caught up with Ironwood. They went inside a room where Cisneros showed them. The room was occupied by DEA agents, surrounding a table with a map on it. Some agents were just taking a coffee break while others stared at boards. All of the DEA agents stopped what they were doing after noticing Ironwood in the room.

" _Everyone," Ironwood announced, taking his glasses and hood off. "Operation 'Queen Slayer' starts now. I'm leading this operation. We are going to take down Grimm and make sure that everyone's coming home alive."_

As everyone understood, without any notice, Qrow was still quite upset that he has to work with and take orders from Ironwood but he kept it to himself and knew what he had to do in order to keep his nieces safe, even if that meant disobeying some orders from him.

* * *

Somewhere in Remnant, the airport was packed with passengers, the airway was filled with planes. Shortly, a jet came out of bright daylight and touched the runway and came to a complete stop. The door of the private jet opened, just as a black car arrived. Coming out of the plane was Raven who was now in a red half-buttoned down shirt which exposed her bra with black pants and shoes. She also carried her bag and held her katana. She eventually stepped on the escalator and onto the runway, noticing security guards coming out of the black car.

" _Hey Raven," A woman's voice called out. Raven turned around. "You know I can come and help you out."_

 _Raven simple stared at her, holding her sunglasses. "Not this time, Vernal."_

Raven put on her sunglasses and walked up to the security guards by the car. They'll probably search her bag for weapons. It's possible that they'll have to add her in the system, most likely for Grimm to know who's arrived in Remnant. With Raven here, she was about to unleash hell on the Grimm.


	12. New Friends

After getting saved from arrest, the RWBY crew are back in their apartment with Blake and Weiss' rescuer Pyrrha visiting. All five of them are in the living room, with a beat-up T.V in front and beer and soda cans on the coffee table. During the first 30 minutes, they were talking about spots that can be good for having fun and places that can take their time up. As soon as they finished, Pyrrha bought something up.

" _So, what brings you four here in Remnant?" She asked, quietly._

The girls weren't sure if it's a good idea to explain their motive, especially to someone that they don't know but since she saved Blake and Weiss from getting incarcerated or murdered, Ruby decided to give her information.

" _We're here to take down Grimm."_

Pyrrha was a bit surprised to hear that. Are they really here for them? Do they even know who they're facing?

" _Uh...wow, um..." She muttered. That didn't sound positive, even though she's trying to be._

The crew gave each other a glance of confusion of what was going on with the young redhead woman.

" _What's wrong?" Weiss asked._

" _Well, I don't know if you know but Grimm are people you should really avoid." Pyrrha answered. "You see, when I first arrived here...I saw three officers set on fire with their heads chopped off facing their burnt asses."_

It then kind of gave Ruby and her crew the chills of the horror of the work of Grimm. It then got worse when Pyrrha explained about it which she felt uncomfortable to talk about it.

" _You know it's funny. It's like saying before you die, you'll watch your body get burned alive. I even saw them turned this town into Baghdad as they were searching and executing people who thinks they can screw with them. They did it by day and by night. It explains how dangerous these guys are."_

Deep down, Weiss was starting to feel like these are the type of people they shouldn't or try to mess with. She not the only one who feel it as Blake too was having that same feeling as well. Ruby and Yang understood the horror but still, they aren't backing down.

" _If you're not gonna help us then that's fine." Ruby said. "We're doing this because Grimm killed my father...and they're going to pay for what they did."_

With that said, Pyrrha understood why these girls are here which makes more sense but she still thinks that it's suicide for them taking on something that's impossible, especially when it's just the four of them. Pyrrha gave out a sigh.

" _Well...if you're going after Grimm then you'll need all the help that you can get and I got guys who may like to help out too."_

The crew became very curious for Pyrrha to offer help for RWBY.

" _Help from you?" Weiss scoffed, skeptical of a woman they don't recognise. "Why the hell would we need help from someone we don't know?"_

" _You think you can take these guys by yourselves?" Pyrrha asked. "Especially when it's just four of you? You're gonna need a lot more help and you definitely need someone like me because I know this country better and I know how to take down an army."_

RWBY was divided whether Pyrrha's trustworthy. Ruby was trying to see if she could trust her. Even though she's right everything, especially when they don't know about the region of Remnant or how things work here, she was still trying not to make a mistake like the heist was. But she still had that feeling the woman can help her and the crew. Before Ruby could make that decision, Weiss butted in, interrupting her.

" _Hey Ruby, you got a sec?"_

Ruby nodded and followed her out of the apartment. They stopped at the entrance with Ruby closing the door behind her. Weiss gave Ruby a glare with her arms crossed.

" _You seriously think we need her?" Weiss whispered._

Ruby bit her lip and held her hands to her hips. Weiss noticed her silence and continued.

" _You've already gave trust to that Cinder bitch and look where it got you. Do you really think we can trust her?"_

Ruby eventually remembered working for Cinder on that heist job. She was really friendly to her and the crew. She really thought she was her friend until she stabbed her in the back and murdered her father and his Cartel like they were just pawns and lackeys but Pyrrha was still right. She and her crew can't do this alone. She was still going to accept the woman's offer but with a condition.

" _If she does try to betray us," she said, holding her hand to her forehead. "I'll be the one to kill her."_

Weiss still couldn't see that the crew should work with this woman, but at least she understood what Ruby will do if Pyrrha double-crossed them or actually working for Grimm.

" _Fine by me." Weiss replied with a shrug._

Ruby patted her shoulder and went back into the apartment to the others while Weiss simply stayed back. This felt like getting into a suicide mission and a possible chance that there will be a time where someone needs to back away before this gets ugly big time. But since Ruby's positive Pyrrha doesn't feel like betraying, she won't make a fuss until she needs to.

* * *

After getting themselves packed, RWBY and Pyrrha headed out to the streets by the slums until they entered a building where there were people crowded up in a circle watching some kind of stand off with cash on their hands. In the circle were two competitors. One was a bald man with a blue shirt and carrying a revolver while the other was an Asian man, younger than his opponent. His magenta streak on the left side tousled down his face. The younger competitor was in a dark green sleeveless tailcoat with a red rolled-up shirt underneath his vest and tasseled ropes over the hips and pants that tucked into his boots. His wrists had arm gauntlets with sheaths that holds small knives and a waist holster for extra knives. By the looks of that Asian man, he seemed calm and unafraid. He took off his waist holsters and his gauntlets which the crowd responded by laughing at him and booing as if he's got a Death wish. The opponent gave out a grin as he thought this would be another easy match and held to his holster. RWBY became confused but Pyrrha's not surprised. When the bell rang, the opponent drew his gun out and fired at the young man but he suddenly dodged the bullet as he tilted away, letting the bullet go past his side and hit next to a woman on a wall, who seemed to be relaxing. After dodging the bullet, the young man immediately pulled out his hairpin from his head and threw it at his opponent which aimed for the revolver. It bolted towards the gun and whacked it off his hand which eventually hung on and pierced to the wall. The opponent stared at his hand, with his revolver gone and turned to the Asian man, only to face a knife between his eyes. The crowd's jaws went agape, even RWBY was surprised with their mouths open. Pyrrha simply stared as if she knows his abilities. The opponent's eyes rolled up and eventually closed as he fell into a heap. After picking up and putting back on his gauntlets and holsters, the Asian walked up to the dead opponent and pulled his knife out of his head. The woman who was leaning on the wall went up to the crowd to collect money from those who betted on the fallen opponent. They all gave her a glare and snarled. She had a white t-shirt with a slash heart in the center under her black leather jacket with a pink skirt and kicks, along with long socks. She was also mounting a shoulder holster that held two revolvers. After collecting the money and ignoring comments about her, she walked over to the Asian but then the two met up with their leader, Pyrrha.

" _Hey, you two." Pyrrha greeted._

" _Pyrrha!" The woman cheerfully called and skipped up to her with a smile. She apparently didn't notice RWBY. "You won't believe the shitload of money we got! I mean, we're getting a lot of money lately since these guys keep betting on the other dude which they're always losing because Ren is still the better gunslinger or knife-thrower because he always uses knives all the time-"_

The young woman kept talking which made RWBY uncomfortable. Ruby kept her smile on to be nice and not trigger her, Yang simply smiled like she doesn't mind at all, Blake was shocked on her lengthy monologue but felt uncomfortable and as for Weiss, she was already feeling a lot annoyed because she already has to deal with Ruby but to this woman...she might as well take her revolver and say 'Fuck Life'. The woman eventually stopped and noticed RWBY.

" _OH MY GOSH! NEW PEOPLE!" She exclaimed in excitement. RWBY was shaken up from her loud voice._

" _Yep, this is RWBY. R-W-B-Y." Pyrrha introduced._

" _Oh wow! You have a cool name." The woman said. "I'm guessing the girl in the red is the leader, the girl in white must be a former cop which might be an enforcer, the girl in black seems silent but deadly and has to be an assassin and the blonde chinese girl must be the muscle."_

RWBY was surprised that the woman was able to describe them but in a scary way.

" _Guys, this is Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren," Pyrrha told the girls. "I met them here and I was helping them out with their contract."_

" _It was a fun contract where there was this Japanese guy and his boyfriend, well I don't know if they were boyfriends or probably just partners or just brother figures but they are together but anyway a mafia crew in the east part of Remnant wanted them for not paying them which they owe a lot of money. It was a hard chase because these two were really good because I think they were like cops or-"_

Ren covered her mouth, shutting her up.

" _Nora...we discussed about this." Ren said in a parently tone._

Nora gave a nod and pushed his hand away.

" _You doing anymore matches Ren?" Pyrrha asked._

" _No," he told her. "I'm finished here."_

 _Pyrrha grinned. "Good. Let's take these four to our hideout."_

* * *

Shortly after a brief introduction, the girls eventually followed Pyrrha's crew vehicle which was a matte Range Rover, with armor that looked improvised. They drove to the highway and headed to the West. They stopped after the girls noticed the Range Rover pull up by a building. They got out and went inside with the girls up next. The building they entered turned out to be a dirty bar. The woodwork was rusted, tables and chairs looked aged, holes on the wall and a line of drinks which appeared to be new. Even worse, it's their hideout.

" _This is your hideout?" Weiss asked, almost disgusted. "A cheap ass bar?"_

" _Eeeyup." Nora answered, looking proud of it._

" _I like it."_

" _Same here!" Yang agreed, who was over at the bar stand looking at the drinks. "These guys have some good shit for this damn bar!"_

" _So what's the job, boss?" Nora asked as she and Ren sat in a table across from Ruby and Pyrrha._

Pyrrha gave out a deep sigh as she was going to tell her comrades the impossible job.

" _Well...we're going to take down Grimm."_

Nora made a questionable look on her face while Ren on the other hand just went blank like he doesn't care.

" _Grimm? As in Grimm, Grimm? Grimm we're not supposed to mess with Grimm? Grimm as in-"_

Ren clasped his hand onto her mouth, cutting her off.

" _Yes, Nora," Ren told her, letting go. "That Grimm."_

" _Yeah. We'll be working with RWBY," Pyrrha said. "They'll need help if they want to bring these guys down for what they did to them."_

Nora and Ren looked at each other because of what kind of job this is. Taking on Grimm who's an anonymous gang syndicate that no one even knows. They know they own Remnant. For them, it's suicide but it could be fun. But there is something Ren and Nora need to know.

" _Sooo...is this like something we're gonna get paid on or what?" Nora asked. "I mean we would love to help but everybody's got to get paid for something if you know what I mean."_

This eventually made Ren and Pyrrha curious about it and looked at Ruby if they're going to get paid for this job. After all, they are just a bunch of hired help and would do anything for a price.

" _We'll see what we can do." Ruby answered._

They agreed to that answer.

 _"Well I'm gonna take a walk to have a chat with some of my clients," said Pyrrha as she stood up. "Make yourselves at home."_

As Pyrrha left the bar, Weiss was still uncertain of her involvement. She has that feeling the clients might be working for the Grimm.

* * *

Pyrrha walked through the streets of the slums. 2 years and this place is still a messed up legacy. As she went down a sloped street, she noticed a rusty van. It was obvious that they're pirates. She's seen them a bunch of times but never spoke to them or even went near them. She noticed that they've captured someone which was usually normal when they use their captors as their slaves to fight in cages, only for them to lose. Pyrrha suddenly froze when she recognized their captor. It was a young Caucasian man. Slim but a bit of muscle built, dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy, blonde hair. He was in a grungy white dress shirt, black pants and grey dress shoes like he was a businessman. Pyrrha knew the boy years ago. She even wondered what his fate would be after graduation and here he is. She knew the boy needs to be rescued but if she's going to face those pirates, she's going to need help.

* * *

Later, the fight in the ring has already started. The crowd and a few pirates watched the slave getting beat up by his opponent who was a 6'1 Thai and also a pirate. The young man had no chance on winning which was basically way too fast and brutal.

" _ดูเหมือนว่านายอาร์คไม่ได้มีช่วงเวลาที่ดี_ _!_ _เขาได้รับการตีหนักจริงโดยพ่ายแพ้_ _'Aat Myong Juk'!_ _ **(Doesn't look like Mr Arc's having a good time! He's getting beat real hard by the undefeated Aat Myong Juk!)**_ " _The commentator exclaimed._

The fighter, Aat, kicked the young man in the leg which stung real hard and then back elbowed him in the face. He stumbled backwards and was about to try fight back but Aat charged and jumped, knee kicking him to the face which the man fell to the ground. As he struggled, his eardrums became a ringing clock, his head was out of his place and every part of his body hurt. The man's face was bruised including his right waist and leg. He tried getting back, only to slip from the dirty and bloody mat of the ring. The crowd continued cheering and chanted for the other fighter. The young man tried getting back up only to be kicked in the face, dropping him back down. Jaune whimpered and crawled on the floor trying to escape but Aat grabbed him by the hair. Aat was about to knock him out until the man swiped his right arm at his face. He broke free and watched Aat stagger backwards, holding his mouth where the young man hit him. The young man finally got back up and did his fighting stance. The crowd booed and laughed as they already knew he doesn't stand a chance. Aat smirked and charged and threw a punch, only for a counter by a right hook to the face from the man. He continued throwing a few punches. Watching the tired and dazed Aat, he spun and did a roundhouse kick to the face, dropping Aat to his knees. He quickly got up but the young man didn't give him the chance as he punched him in the face so hard it actually knocked his lights out. The crowd went silent. The young man froze and was unable to decide if he should be cheering of victory or not. It was basically his first time defeating an opponent as he was a loser in every occasion. He looked around, noticing every eye locked onto him and looked up to the display above.

" _อืมม…_ _ **(Umm…)**_ " _the commentator was out of words. "_ _ผู้ชนะคือนายอาร์_ _-_ _ **(T-the winner is Mr Ar-)**_ "

The commentator was suddenly pushed away. Another person appeared and took the microphone. He was obviously pissed.

" _ฆ่าที่ทาส_ _!_ _ **(KILL THAT SLAVE!)**_ " _He yelled._

The pirates that were by the ring went inside and holstered their pistols. They walked up to Jaune, preparing to take him out. The man was about to accept his fate but all of sudden, a gunshot rang. The man noticed a pirate drop to the ground outside the ring before several fell. The pirates that were in the ring turned back and ran out, leaving Jaune alone. The crowd began screaming and scrambled for their lives, dropping bottles and money notes. The man noticed a group advance and split up. Pyrrha approached the ring, noticing a pirate chase after her. She pulled his gun out of view and punched him. Pyrrha eventually held to his wrist and pulled it down, throwing the pirate to the ground. She took him down with a punch before getting up. Another pirate appeared with a shotgun and aimed at her. She rolled away, dodging shells piercing to the ground before hiding behind a pillar. She waited for the pirate to approach her, waiting for her turn to strike. As soon as he got near the pillar, Pyrrha came out and held onto his shotgun and pulled it sideways, causing him to misfire. Holding his shotgun, Pyrrha held the pirate in a shield-form while aiming the shotgun. She noticed several pirates come after her and kicked the pirate's leg, making him a puppet. She fired the shotgun, shattering pirate after pirate before the shotgun ran out of shells. Another pirate appeared with a SMG, forcing Pyrrha to approach the pirate still a human shield, making the SMG wielding pirate shoot at him without even figuring out who he's shooting. She pushed his body towards the pirate which ended up both stumbling to the ground, letting Pyrrha enter the ring without interference. When she got there, the man was curled up, covering himself with his hands and uttering total nonsense.

" _Jaune! Jaune, get up!"_

The young man looked up and noticed Pyrrha approach him. He instantly backed away before bumping to the barrier behind him. She extended her hand to him.

" _Wh-who are you?" He asked._

 _She glanced back and shot the pirate that got back up. "Now's not the time. Come on!"_

The young man, Jaune grabbed her hand and followed Pyrrha without even thinking out of the ring. RWBY and Pyrrha's crew manage to get out of the building but before they can escape, Ruby realized she forgot her car. Reason being is unknown. As they looked for a vehicle, a van drove past them. Weiss ran up to it and got in front of the van with her revolver pointing at the driver. The driver shrieked and held his hands up.

" _OUT! OUT!" Weiss yelled, motioning her revolver._

" _อะไร_ _?_ _ **(What?)**_ " _The man stammered as he does not know English._

" _ออกจากรถตู้_ _!_ _ **(GET OUT OF THE VAN!)**_ " _Pyrrha shouted, opening the door before pulling him out._

The driver frantically got himself up and ran off. RWBY got into the van while Pyrrha and her crew got into their armored Rover with the man. Yang took the driver seat while Blake went beside her and the rest at the back. She hit the pedal and took off, following the armored Range Rover out of the slums.

* * *

The Range Rover and the van RWBY stole eventually arrived at the bar and parked at the back. Pyrrha got out and carried Jaune out as he was limping. They walked out of the alley and stopped by the door.

" _Thanks for rescuing me back there." He said._

" _Drop the shit, loser." Weiss hissed, pushing Jaune away._

" _Weiss!" Blake whispered._

" _What?" She said. "I'm being real here. Why did we risk our necks for him? It's not like we know him."_

" _Actually I do."_

Everybody turned to Pyrrha in confusion. How does she know Jaune?

" _Is that why you wanted us here?" Weiss asked. "Just to save some useless person?"_

" _He's not useless!" Pyrrha snapped._

" _Look, look, look...I don't know any of you guys but I don't want any trouble." Jaune explained, backing away._

Pyrrha became a bit disappointed he doesn't remember her but she couldn't blame him. After all, it's been years since they met.

" _There's no need for you to think you're in trouble." Ruby told him. "We can call someone that you know so that they'll come by and pick you up."_

Jaune instead simply just frowned and sighed.

" _Don't bother," he said, kicking a bin. "No one's coming for me."_

The crew looked at him, questionable.

" _What do you mean?" Ruby asked. "Don't you have people worrying about your life? Do you have a family?"_

Jaune felt a bit sorrowful. He didn't want to explain his life, most likely they'll laugh and even calling him a loser. But nothing matters now. If they laugh, then so be it.

" _I'm more of a family disappointment and also a whipping boy," Jaune told them. "When they sent me to Tokyo via boat, pirates kidnapped me and held me for ransom but no one at my job cared for me and just left me to die. That's why I'm here."_

 _Everybody was silent with sympathy except Weiss._

" _Well," Weiss eventually said. "Such a sad story and there's nothing we can do for you. Let's go."_

Ruby and the others felt kind of bad for Jaune of what he's been through, especially Pyrrha. No one cared for him? Not even his family and his job left him to die? His life is a living hell for him. Ruby then thought of a good idea for Jaune.

" _Why not stay with us?" Ruby asked._

Weiss stopped and turned to Ruby. " _Are you serious?"_

" _She's actually right,"Jaune said. "No disrespect but I'm not qualified to do what you guys can do. I'm just a salaryman."_

" _That might be put to good use," said Pyrrha. "And you can even fight but we can help you improve your fighting skills and teach you how to use a gun."_

Jaune wasn't sure about being with these type of people but what choice does he have since no one will come for him? They do seem friendly, well other than Weiss who literally hates his guts. Jaune gave out a sigh and made his decision.

" _Alright," He said. "I'm in."_

The crew smiled and took Jaune into the bar but as for Weiss, she still thinks it's a bad idea. First recruiting some killers and now a slave fighter with no experience to kill? After Pyrrha explained how deadly Grimm are and even witnessing how capable they are, Weiss knew that there was no possible way of beating them.


	13. Hunting Grimm

The meeting began as the whole room was crowded with DEA agents, as well as Ironwood and his team. Amber stood in front of a board, covered with photographs of people with notes written beside. There was also a sticky note with a question mark stamped at the center of the string of webbs connected with the lieutenants which is presumed to be the leader.

" _Alright, this is what we know so far on Grimm," she stated. "Grimm are not some low level gangsters that you know. These people are worst, such as over the high level terrorism worst. They're responsible for numerous of crimes, drug trafficking, human trafficking, money extortion, bribery, corruption and assassinations. They are also responsible for multiple terrorist attacks at the US and doing business with the White Fang Yakuza."_

Winter felt a flow of rage inside her after hearing a mention of the White Fang. Although she really wanted to let out her anger, she kept calm.

" _Me and my DEA have the lieutenants of Grimm._ _ **Hazel Rainart,**_ _Drug lord."_

" _Me and Branwen know him well." Ironwood said._

" _How so?" Amber asked._

" _He was a Delta Operator," Qrow answered. "Me and Jimmy did an operation with him in Pakistan which was similar to Operation Neptune Spear except_ _there were no helo crashing._

" _He was a veteran of the Gulf War and was involved in combat missions until he went dark on his last assignment in Yemen." Said Ironwood._

" _Yeah I wondered the same thing." Qrow grunted, sarcastically prompted Ironwood to glare. He continued. "He was drug running with Latino cartels and making their product, even creating his own."_

" _Scary part about this guy," Amber added. "He's like immortal or on some kind of drugs that even if he gets stabbed or shot, he's still standing. Either from the drugs he made or he was built that way."_

" _My guess is both." Qrow commented._

" _Next up,_ _ **Tyrian Callows.**_ _He's in charge of human trafficking and slavery. Sick bastard. He was a child molester, responsible for child slavery around in North America and even in Europe. He's the best at hiding his deceased victims as law enforcement and federal agencies have yet to find the bodies."_

Amber then pointed at the next photo of a middle aged man in a suit.

" _ **Arthur Watts,**_ _also known as_ ' _The Doctor'. He's in charge of the bribes and knows how to corrupt an innocent human being, including dogs-"_

" _Wait, dogs?" Winter questioned._

" _Yeah like, what the hell?" Qrow repeated with Winter._

" _It's true." Amber answered. "He has a way to make dogs kill for him. It's something that we've never seen before. He's very good in persuading. He's even had the once peaceful president of Remnant under his payroll which is how Grimm controlled the entire country and transformed it into a battleground."_

 _Amber pointed at a photo of two people. "_ _ **Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan,**_ _the duo are the hit-squad of Grimm. Technically they just work with whoever they want. They have committed a lot of assassinations around the globe. Roman was a hitman for an Italian mob until they tried to double-cross him. As for this ice-cream girl, it's a mystery since she's mute._

" _And at last, in charge of Security and Enforcement,_ _ **Cinder Fall**_ _. She was an agent who once worked for the FBI and had done several counter terrorist operations and was trained by the CIA. I did a task force with her on the Mexican cartel who were trying to smuggle in ex-chechen group. Now she is a terrorist and was responsible for killing her own team and other government agencies for her Queen."_

As Qrow stared at that photo, he instantly recognized her. He saw her with Taiyang before and had a feeling she was planning to kill his brother-in-law. Ironwood stepped in to give out an order.

" _Now our objective is to take down their operations one by one starting with their drugs."_

Later after the meeting, a few DEA agents left the room to do their job and gather information on Grimm. Qrow was already out of the building. He leaned back on the wall and reached for his blazer pocket.

" _Got a smoke?"_

Qrow turned and noticed Amber standing next to her. He couldn't refused to offer Amber a smoke.

" _Sure." He muttered, holding a cigarette pack._

Amber took a single cigarette and pressed it into her mouth. Qrow held out a lighter and clicked. A small flame flicked out, lighting the cigarette butt. Amber inhaled and took the cigarette out, exhaling a cloud of puffy smoke.

" _Great job scouting on these assholes."_

" _No problem." Amber replied. "Thankfully they didn't see me or my guys, otherwise we'll be in deep shit."_

" _Thankfully you have a good teacher like me. A sexy one."_

Amber elbowed his arm and they both chuckled. A while later, Amber's smile started to fade. Despite a relationship starting off in great terms, she had to break down something that might upset Qrow.

" _I'm sorry, Qrow." She said._

Qrow turned to Amber with a questionable face.

" _What's wrong?" Qrow asked._

" _The Rosa Familia back in Florida wasn't it."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _They wiped out every other members of the Rosa Familia Cartel. Mexico and even South America. Those bastards wanted you gone after you paid the debt."_

Qrow didn't respond. He had no idea about what's been happening this whole time. Even worse, nobody saw it coming. If only he found out earlier, he could've stopped this and save what was left of the family.

* * *

After 30 minutes of getting to know more of each other, RWBY and their new friends including Jaune are gathered around for a meeting on the Grimm.

" _Alright," Pyrrha said. "This is the Grimm. They control everything in Remnant. Drugs, guns, strip clubs, police, military you name it. What's in Remnant belongs to them. The leaders of Grimm is unknown like nobody has ever seen her face but she is like the Goddess of Evil. Her followers worship her and will never betray her and if they fail her then they'll have to either fix it or kill themselves for forgiveness."_

" _So where do we start?" Weiss asked. "We don't even know where they are or where their operations take place."_

The group started brainstorming, figuring out who to start with. Weiss was right. They don't know where their operations take place and who they are other than Cinder and two of her colleagues.

" _Why not start with their trafficking ring first?"_

Everybody turned to Jaune. He was a bit nervous when he noticed every eye on him but nonetheless, he continued.

" _I mean, we could just hit their smuggling first, their drugs, money, bribes and then security. Once we do all that in order, we can take down Grimm and since we're taking over Remnant, we can take control of each operation district by district. Like, one of us controls the money, the smuggling, bribes and et cetera. I think we should try taking them out under the radar."_

There was a moment of silence. Shortly, the group started to nod in agreement.

" _Eh," Ruby muttered. "That can work."_

" _Yeah, something decent from a trainee."_

" _Same here."_

" _First day here and I'm already starting to like you." Said Yang._

" _Same goes with us." Nora and Ren said, nodding._

" _Well that's a good plan but how are we supposed to find them and their operation?" Blake said._

" _The pirates who kidnapped me."_

 _Everybody went silent, staring at Jaune as if he's crazy_.

" _You're kidding right?" Weiss asked._

" _Hey, I don't want to go back with those assholes but it's possible that they could lead us to Grimm's human trafficking operations." Said Jaune._

" _He's right," said Pyrrha. "I think those pirates might have some connections with Grimm. They could lead us to them if they cooperate."_

" _You really expect them to cooperate after we stole their slaves and shot up most of their pirate buddies?" Weiss said._

" _Oh…" Pyrrha replied, with a smirk crawling up to her face. "They will."_

* * *

A pirate came flying into the office, crashing into glass. His riddled body rolled onto the bloody glass, next to a wooden desk. The leader, hiding behind the desk watched as the last member of his gang is killed. He heard a thump and peered through.

Yang suddenly appeared and grabbed onto him, pulling him with her. She dragged the leader towards where Pyrrha and RWBY are. Around them were numerous dead pirates scattering the training room with punching bags popped and mats filled with bullet holes.

Yang held him to his knees with her shotgun against the back of the leader's head. Pyrrha bent down and stared right at the eye.

" _คุณทำงานให้กับกริมม์หรือไม่_ _?_ _ **(Do you work for Grimm?)**_ " _Pyrrha asked in Thai._

The leader remained silent, refusing to give away anything.

" _ด้วยรูปลักษณ์บนใบหน้าของคุณนั่นแหล่ะ_ _ **(By the looks on your face, that's a yes.)**_ "

" _นี่เป็นเรื่องเกี่ยวกับเด็ก ๆ ของคุณอย่างไร_ _?_ _ **(What's this got to do with you kids?)"**_ _the leader responded._ " _ฉันไม่ได้พูดอึเกี่ยวกับพวกเขา_ _ **(I'm not saying shit about them.)**_ "

" _มองว่าสงครามครั้งนี้เกิดขึ้นระหว่างเรากับคนเหล่านั้นแล้วพวกเขากำลังทำอะไรอยู่ในการค้ามนุษย์_ _?_ _ **(Look, this war is between us and those people so where're they doing their trafficking operation?)**_ "

With no answer been provided, Yang aimed at the leader's leg and fired at his leg. He screamed as his lower leg was torn out due to the round Yang was using. The pirate eventually succumbed and spilled it out.

" _พวกเขากำลังดำเนินการค้ามนุษย์ที่บริเวณท่าเทียบเรือ_ _!_

 _ **(They're having their trafficking operations at the docks!)"**_ _he cried. "_ _เป็นฐานทัพทหาร พวกเขาใช้เรือบรรทุกสินค้าส่วนตัวเพื่อลักพาตัวคนออกไป แต่เป็นป้อมปราการ_ _!_ _พวกเขามีทหารอยู่ในสถานที่แห่งนี้ คุณจะไม่ประสบความสำเร็จ_ _! (_ _ **Its a military base. They use cargo private ships to smuggle people out but it's a fortress! They got soldiers covering this place. You'll never succeed!)"**_

Yang and the rest of RWBY turned to Pyrrha for a translation. She got up and walked up to them, leaving the leader with Yang.

" _They do their smuggling operations at a military base." Pyrrha stated. "We might do some recon on them so we can know how we can take them out before we strike and we're gonna need some firepower to take them on since we're going to be fighting the military."_

Suddenly there was a sound which mixed with a splatter. Pyrrha turned and noticed Yang and the pirate leader on the ground with his head blown off. It was obvious to figure out what she did.

" _What?" Yang uttered. "He was gonna grab my shotgun."_

After the group left the building and got in their specified cars, they eventually drove off. Somewhere, just a distance away, a black BMW X8 passed by but stopped after noticing the group. Inside was a woman. She had a pistol in a holster by the hip. The woman pulled out her phone and dialed.

" _Yes?" A voice growled._

" _We got a problem."_

* * *

The group arrived at the warehouse but unfortunately, it's not the normal warehouse it used to be. The warehouse was engulfed in flames.

They got out of their cars and watched the blaze run high. It wasn't something that could happen to anyone. Was it because they found out they helped RWBY smuggle their weapons into the country? Whatever it was, the crew knew they don't deserve something like this.

" _Those poor couple." Ruby said, sadly._

" _What do you mean?"_

The girls turned around and noticed Robin and Arslan, alive and well. There was a red Nissan Fairlady parked behind them.

" _You're alive!" Said Ruby._

" _Yeah," Robin said. "Sadly our weapons didn't make it."_

" _Thought they would try to come over to our warehouse to either kill us or steal our weapons." Arslan told them._

" _So the fire-" Blake asked._

" _Yeah," Arslan answered, cutting her off. "Those asshole most likely stepped into our warehouse uninvited and triggered our C4."_

It was surprising that Arslan and Robin had an escape plan in case something happened like this.

" _We're sorry that happened." Ruby apologized._

" _Eh," Robin muttered, as if he doesn't care. "We should've known Grimm would come after us. They don't take any loose ends or competition lightly."_

" _Yeah it's good that you two are alive but what are we going to do with weapons?" Weiss questioned. "Especially when we're dealing with professional killers and their corrupted military."_

" _Seriously?" Robin said with a chuckle. "Shit, that's easy."_

" _We've been stealing the military's weapons when the Chinese were offering weapons to them but we've been hijacking their ships." Arslan added._

" _We had to hire the pirates for help even though their tactics were complete shit and we've been losing their guys since when we stole Remnant's military weapons."_

" _So, does that mean you know the base?" Weiss questioned._

" _Yeah. We do."_

" _Could you help us?" Ruby asked._

" _Of course," Robin answered with a nod. "Like we said earlier, you're free to ask us for anything since you're here to take down those Grimm assholes."_

* * *

The group arrived at the military base at night. The base was heavily guarded with outposts planted around the corners and headlights from towers sweeping the spot. There was also a harbour nearby with a large ship moored to the deck. It was going to be a bright shootout but they needed to take one district by one. They hid from a cliff near the base where there's a less chance they'll be spotted while planning their move. There were quite a load of soldiers roaming the area. They were in camo uniforms with coloured berets of a certain unit.

RWBY got out and unpacked their weapons. Pyrrha armed herself with a red/gold MK14 EBR fitted with an ELCAN telescopic sight, Magpul stock, a bipod and a designator. Each of them had Kevlar vests inside their clothes given by Robin and Arslan.

" _Hey Robin. We're in position."_

" _Copy," Robin replied through the radio. "We're set too. Triggering explosives."_

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow when Robin mentioned explosives.

" _Explosives?" She repeated. "What Explosives?"_

RWBY heard Pyrrha say explosives while they attached their weapons.

" _Explosives?"_

As soon as they said it, a loud explosion erupted from behind. They turned to notice the whole military base on fire and the alarm blaring through the base. Some of the towers tumbled, the ship on the harbour was slowly sinking while burning alight with the deck broken in half and at one point, a generator room on fire which had the base on blackout. Some of the soldiers that survived the explosion were on full alert, already giving out orders to hunt down the perpetrator.

" _Move in, ladies. Give em' hell." Robin said._

RWBY and Pyrrha was astonished that Robin and Arslan had explosives planted on the base this whole time. They were right about being enemies with the army. RWBY got into their stolen van while Pyrrha took the armored Range Rover and drove to the base. Meanwhile, Robin and Arslan provided sniper assistance from a rooftop, far from the base. Arslan held a Barrett M82A1M with the bipod on the concrete while Robin spotts her targets with binoculars. He turned to watch Arslan fire that rifle.

" _Have I ever told you that you turn me on everytime you headshot motherfuckers?" Ray told her, pulling a quirky face._

" _Oh shut the fuck up, you horny nigga." Arslan said, laughing while continuing to shoot._

" _Oh?" Robin remarked. "I'm a horny nigga now? Where did that come from?"_

RWBY and Pyrrha smashed through the gate, ramming soldiers. Some of the soldiers shot at Pyrrha's Range Rover which deflected, protecting her. They skidded near a building and got out. They pulled out their weapons, taking out numerous soldiers on sight before they got the chance to shoot back. Luckily these soldiers have slow reactions and bad aim. The girls split up. Blake and Yang headed to the right, Weiss went left and Ruby and Pyrrha took on the soldiers straight forward.

Weiss passed between a narrow stack of containers with soldiers in front. She shot at them, using her shotgun. They all went down easily. Suddenly, she was grabbed onto from behind and thrown to the container. She landed on her side and rolled. Weiss looked up. Standing in front of her was a tall, muscular soldier in a strike vest with tribal tattoos exposed on both his arms. He noticed her shotgun and kicked it away, far from her. Weiss pulled herself up, only to be grabbed by the muscular soldier. She attempted to pull out her _Myrtenaster_ from her jacket. Before she could even aim, he grabbed her arm and snatched the revolver off her and tossed it like a soda can. The soldier held to her neck, squeezing its life out. Weiss slowly began to close her eyes, losing breath. With her effort, she stomped on his foot. He screamed and loosened. Weiss quickly broke off and punched him while holding his arm at the same time. He staggered, giving Weiss time to run for her shotgun. She aimed and prepared to blow his brains out, only to hear a click instead. The muscular soldier noticed her and grinned, walking up to her. Weiss eventually held her empty shotgun like a bat and shuffled to him. When he got close enough, she swung with her might. Unfortunately, he held onto the shotgun and kicked her down.

The soldier approached her, preparing to finish her off. Weiss kicked him at his groin, prompting him to grab her leg and dragging her with him. As she was getting dragged away, she noticed her revolver close by. Timing it right, she swiped the revolver and fired. The bullet hit his chest where his strike vest was. He grimaced in pain and attempted to grab her revolver, only for the bullet to go through his hand. He screamed, holding his wrist and dropping Weiss' leg. She got back up and shot his chest repeatedly before finishing him off with two bullets to his head. Weiss took off, refusing to look at the soldier. She went up to her shotgun and picked it up before leaving.

Meanwhile, Blake and Yang cleared the other way easily with Blake slashing the soldiers while deflecting bullets and Yang blasting them with her shotgun using incendiary rounds, burning the soldiers alive and dropping them at the same time. For Ruby and Pyrrha, they were shooting their way to the port through the containers and clearing out the soldiers in their way.

Ruby stopped firing and was about to empty her clip when a soldier from the side appeared to shoot her. She unclipped the magazine and rolled forward, narrowingly dodging the bullet which instead flicked the empty magazine. Ruby crouched up and pulled out a new clip from her jacket while ignoring the soldier who was eventually shot from the back of his head by Pyrrha.

After Ruby reloaded her AR15, she spun and shot at two soldiers behind Pyrrha but she managed to take them out before they could even react. Pyrrha moved forward and dropped a soldier that came from the corner of a container. Ruby followed her while covering the rear.

Suddenly, Pyrrha heard something. It sounded like a starting engine. Ruby also heard it too. They both rushed to the direction where the sound was which was coming from the port. As the two got there, Ruby and Pyrrha caught a small glimpse of a dark vehicle just a few miles away drive off, passing the gate.

" _Who was that leaving?" Ruby asked._

" _Got to be the Grimm." Pyrrha answered._

The girls regrouped to the containers. The whole military base was silent for the moment.

" _Hey girls looks clear from our view," Robin said. "Looks like you got them all."_

" _Seems like it." Pyrrha replied. "Thanks, you two."_

" _Anytime. Coming to you." The radio eventually cut off._

Shortly, Blake heard something. It sounded like muffled human voices. She turned, noticing its coming from one of the containers.

" _Hey, let's check those containers because I'm hearing something from them." Blake said.._

The girls got to a container and shot the lock off and pulled the doors opened. The sight horrified the girls. Grimm were not joking when they had trafficking operations. Inside the containers were men, women and even children all bunched up together. The stench and odor got to the girls which made them cough. The victims inside all turned to the girls, startled by the light.

" _Quick!" Ruby shouted. "Get the others open!"_

Weiss and Blake rushed off and dealt with the remaining containers while Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha helps the people in this one.

" _Hey," Ruby whispered. "Its okay...we're here to help."_

The victims stayed back, frightened since they're carrying guns. They also don't understand what they're saying. One however slowly walked up to Ruby. A little girl in a dirty dress which mixed with sweat and odour. She stared at her, as if she's trying to figure out who she is. The girl eventually turned and said something to the victims. They responded with a nod and struggled to pull themselves up. The girls began to realise how sick Grimm are and the fact that somebody needs to wipe them out by all means necessary.

' _I knew Grimm were onto some evil stuff but something like that, how they can just kidnap and torture those innocent people...It's pretty obvious that they're monsters. Thankfully we found some new friends who can help us hunt them down: Pyrrha, a mercenary, her bounty hunter friends Nora and Ren, Jaune who's great at planning but he's got a long way to go and the arms dealing and smugglers couple Arslan and Robin. If we work together, we can shut down Grimm's Operation and take vengeance for what they did to my father.'_


	14. Grimm

Dim music can be heard through Remnant. Rooftops were full of light and dancing party-goers. Just near a nightclub which was as tall as the Statue of Liberty was a tall building right at the center of the city. The room inside was large and wide enough for a long glass table. There was almost every wide window around the room, which showed the skyline of the city. The furniture was as elegant as it can be and the walls were painted in black and a slight red. Cinder sat near where the front of the table was which had a long, sharp throne. Arthur Watts was positioned across as he glanced at his phone. At the right of Cinder was Tyrian Callows, casually sitting with his arms resting on his knees like a lazy but menacing psychopath. Across from Tyrian was Hazel Rainart. His arms were crossed and his head faced down, as if he was asleep. Behind the desk away from the table were Emerald and Mercury, whispering while looking at the full view of the city through the window behind the desk. They then stopped when they heard a finger snap. They both walked up to Cinder and stood behind her.

" _Yes...please keep your posse in check." Watts said._

Mercury grunted and was about to walk over to him but Emerald grabbed his arm in time. Watts smirked, unfazed. Hazel glared at Watts but rolled his eyes away, sighing. The door at the back opened. Everybody stood up, pushing their chairs back. A woman entered the room. She was middle aged with red eyes. White long hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from ornaments suspended all while dazzling in a black long dress. Known only as the leader of this organisation, Salem. She walked around the table passing the lieutenants with footsteps that echoed through the room. As soon as she sat on the throne, everyone sat back down simultaneously.

" _Watts… do you find such malignance necessary?" The woman asked, glaring at Watts._

Watts gulped.

" _I apologise," He answered. "I'm not particularly fond of failure."_

" _Please...state the failure you recall of young Cinder," Salem bluffed. "She's become our Fall Maiden, destroyed the Familia Rosa Cartel and most importantly...killed Taiyang Xiao Long. "_

" _Yes, he is dead but his daughters are still alive and somewhere in Remnant."_

" _Yes! The girls are here!" Tyrian cut in. "They even attacked the military base at the and freed my precious slaves."_

" _And for that, Fall should finish the job."_

Cinder's facials remained blank like a rock as well as being silent. Her fists gradually balled tightly.

" _Is this an excuse as failure to Cinder?" Salem asked. Her voice gradually became louder. "I gave her the task to kill Taiyang and the rest of the Familia Rosa. His daughters are no longer part of their family business as they were having their own organization. Are you assuming that I made a mistake?"_

" _N-No, ma'am. You did not make a mistake." Watts answered nervously._

" _But what do we do with the daughters and their allies?" Hazel asked._

" _Ooh… I would love to hunt them down!" Tyrian said, menacingly while chuckling between his sentence. "They could be still in my district trying to destroy my trafficking operation!"_

" _If these daughters and their friends are that dangerous that they manage to destroy one of our operations, then they should be dealt with."_

" _Then they must be dealt with then. We must not let them destroy the balance of our power and I suggest that you set a bounty on the girls. Only for capture." Salem ordered._

" _Capture?" Mercury repeated. Every person glanced at him, wondering if he has something to say. Mercury cleared his throat. "Sorry…"_

" _Yes, young Black," Salem said. Her voice intimidated him. "Capture. For me to see them with my eyes and give them a choice for me to kill them or allow them to join."_

The lieutenants gave their leader a nod and starts to leave the meeting. Before Cinder were about to leave, she was stopped by her leader.

" _Cinder...a word with you alone before you dismiss?"_

Cinder's colleagues stopped and turned to her. She gave them a nod, convincing them to leave. After everyone was out of the room, Cinder walked over to the leader, worrying about the consequence. Cinder took deep breaths before speaking.

" _Forgive me."_

" _There's no disappointment," Salem said, staring down at her with those eyes. "You followed my instructions very well. I know when you make mistakes and I haven't seen one since I let you entered my world...but I must ask you this...do you think these daughters would be a problem?"_

Cinder hesitated. She known Ruby and her sister for a while since they have the cartel doing the debt. It'll be a problem and must be dealt with immediately. But she's worried to tell Salem. Cinder's stomach churned. Lying would be a much sufferable punishment.

 _"Honestly...I think the daughter, Ruby Rose would be a huge problem."_

Cinder was still feeling butterflies in her stomach as she worries what Salem would do. Salem was staring into her eyes as

" _You are dismissed."_

Cinder gave Salem a nod and then starts to leave the building. After Cinder left, Salem stood up and walked to the window and thought about the daughter's uniqueness while watching the view of the city.

* * *

Hazel walked through the streets, past the glowing streetlamps. Both his hands in his pockets as he headed to the car park so he can mind his own business. His skin pricked up, with hair rising upwards. Something doesn't feel right. He didn't feel alone hearing footsteps that aren't normal. There was definitely a being following him. He stopped at his tracks and turned around to find two familiar Japanese men, twins most likely as they were both brown skinned, light brown eyes and each wearing a robe that covered their heads. They both even have the red wolf with scratch tattoos on their necks.

" _Fennec and Corsac Albain...What do you two want?" Hazel asked._

" _A message from Adam Taurus." Said Fennec._

" _It's my time to die?"_

The brother looked at each other and chuckled before returning their focus on Hazel

" _Of course not," Corsac answered, still laughing. "If we did, you'd be dead already."_

" _He wants a word with you," Fennec added. "He expects you to be in America."_

" _Why?" Hazel asked._

" _Because it's time."_

Hazel was confused. He looked at each of the brothers for a reason.

" _Why now?" Hazel asked, still confused on why they're ordering him to go to the US._

" _Because we're getting too many attacks from the government and we need to act now. That's why."_

Hazel had second thoughts but he doesn't have much of a choice.

" _Very well then."_

* * *

A dart hit the centre of the board. Mercury once again made a bullseye while Emerald just sat back in silence. They were in some closed bar as there were only the two of them. Emerald ignored the dart hit as she typed on her phone while Mercury continued to throw darts with strong force. His face gives away his feelings.

" _Damn girl...how are you still calm?" Mercury asked as he made bullseye again when he threw his last dart at the target._

" _What do you mean by that?"_

" _I mean come on, what happened back at that meeting was bullshit. Kind of having a feeling that this is on us, especially on Cinder."_

" _It's not," Emerald said. "We got the job done."_

" _Yeah but that old fuck, Watts is already bitching about the girls still alive and now he's already talking shit about us. Like what the fuck does he do other than talk shit and act like he can do things better?"_

" _Could you just shut up? It's over. Salem already dealt with him."_

" _Yeah but Cinder didn't leave except for us."_

Emerald got off from her stool and marched at Mercury.

" _Mercury," She said. "If you don't grow a pair, I swear to fucking God that I will end us fucking ever again."_

Mercury froze, staring at her. Yes, it's true. He once sucked her and got a blowjob in response. He stared at her like he didn't even care and shrugged.

" _Meh."_

Emerald rolled her eyes and went back to the table. They continued to stay until half an hour.

* * *

Watts took that sweet time to watch the beautiful and corrupted city. It was a brief look before he got out his phone and dialed.

 _"Hello?" the voice answered._

 _"Good evening, President Lionheart." Watts said._

The president sighed. _"What do you want?"_

"Oh I was just wondering if we can discuss on the attack on that military base in the slum district of Remnant."

There was a brief pause. _"I had nothing to do with that."_

 _"I never said that you have," Watts told him. "But I'm going to have your men on high alert and I want you to set a bounty on those four outsiders who should be dealt with. Make sure they're captured alive."_

There was a short silence.

 _"Are you there, Mr. President?"_

 _"Y-Yes, I'm here." Lionheart responded nervously. "It will be done."_

Watts smiled.

 _"Good… and be sure to remember why you're still alive."_

* * *

Roman blew smoke out of his lips and stared at the low-budget TV. He was in some sort of hotel room, although the paintings and the furniture didn't feel like a hotel. The bed he was sitting on had only a mattress and dirty sheets with blood over it. There was also a pair of pliers, a roll of bandages, gauze, a bottle of alcohol and a stack of bullets with blood stuck to the tip placed on a side table. The curtains was open, leaving a view of the city. He was only in his suit pants, leaving his remaining clothes to dry outside. His left hand held a burnt cigarette while his bandaged hand at the right gripped on the controller, switching channel by channel. There were none that spoke his language since Remnant is near Thailand. He still felt pain at his torso which was covered with bandages soaked with blood. Suddenly, he heard a knock from the door. Suspicious, he got up and held his pistol while walking cautiously towards the door. He opened the door, preparing to aim only to discover it was Cinder. He sighed and tucked his gun into the back of his pants and smiled.

" _Hey." Roman greeted._

" _Hey." Cinder greeted back._

Roman allowed Cinder into his apartment, moving out of her way. As soon as Roman closed the door, they went close and kissed. The two suddenly broke away when they heard a muffled scream.

" _What was that?" Cinder asked._

" _Oh, that's one of my contracts me and Neo are doing for the Korean mob," Roman responded. "Don't worry. I'll kill him soon."_

" _Speaking of Neo, where's that little ice cream?" Cinder wondered, taking off her blazer and hooking it on a rack._

" _Oh, she's just going after the Korean mob. They were going to kill us after we finish the job."_

Roman then noticed Cinder's unusual expression.

" _Why the moody face?" Roman asked._

" _Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long are here in Remnant and they have friends helping them to take us down for what we did to the cartel."_

Roman paused. He knew something was up after that one incident that night.

" _That explains the attack on that military base," Roman said. "So you want me and Neo to take care of them now?"_

" _No, no. It's probably going to be handled already. " Cinder answered._

Cinder sat on the bed and rested her back, staring at the ceiling. Roman followed her and laid next to her.

" _You seem unsure." Roman commented._

" _Of course I am," She said. "I think she and her crew will destroy everything we built, all because we killed the Familia Rosa, especially her father. I should have killed her myself."_

" _Well...it doesn't matter," Roman assured. "If things go bad, just survive."_

" _Yes, Yes, I remember," Cinder replies, turning to Roman. "You've always been the survivor type."_

" _Yup. That's why I'm here right?"_

" _Didn't you join because you wanted to get close to me?" Cinder asked, sitting on Roman's crotch at the same time._

" _Eh, that too but, Salem's scary," he told her. "That's why me and Neo had to join."_

" _Hmm...so how long until-"_

Cinder leaned closer to Roman as she wrapped her hands around his head and her crotch pressed to his, about to start another makeout session until they heard a lock turn. She stopped and turned to find Neo at the front door. Her face and clothes were covered in blood stains, most likely from the Koreans. She didn't twitch or make a noise. She just stared at the fact that Cinder was sitting on Roman's balls.

" _Oh...hello there Neo." Cinder said._

" _Hey Neo." Roman followed suit._

After a brief awkward silence, Neo made a brief hand gesture.

 _' **Guess I'll come back later.'** She said, using hand sign language before she backed away and closed the door._

After Neo left, Cinder and Roman turned back to each other.

" _Well…" Roman said. "Looks like we got ourselves some alone time."_

They eventually did. Giggling, making out, clothes were flying to the floor and the moaning echoed the room.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys want to say thanks to Maximus Hambugerlius for helping me with this and I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Also if you're wondering the shippings of Grimm then it is **Cinder x Roman and Mercury x Emerald so far. If you're also wondering about the ages of the characters then check out my tag 'RWBY Gangsta's Paradise in Remnant Character's Ages' on my WFTC141 Tumblr blog. Next Chapter will be out soon. PEACE.****


	15. Sauver le lapin brun

Ruby kept her head low and covered her head. Sitting on the side of her newly made bed, she let herself flood her brain with thoughts and pictures thanks to yesterday's eventful day. It feels like the images were drugs and she became addicted to it. She never imagined Grimm being this sick. Suddenly, there was a knock.

" _Hey sis, it's me."_

The door opened and Yang appeared. Her blazer was folded on her arm. She noticed her expression.

" _Ruby? You alright?" Yang asked. She remained silent._

Yang entered and approached Ruby.

" _Ruby?"_

" _I don't get it," Ruby whispered. "Why would Grimm think of something like that? How can they just kidnap people and treat them like slaves? This isn't the Roman times!"_

It was easy for Yang to understand what she's going through. She didn't need to wonder.

Yang sat beside her.

" _Hey, they're safe now. Robin and Arslan are smuggling them outta the country to somewhere safe. I know what we saw yesterday was messed up but... we're going to make those fuckers pay for what they did, especially for what they did to our family."_

Ruby kept still, showing no change of emotion but she slowly nodded.

" _I'll be waiting at the car." Yang said, standing up and heading to the door._

The door closed shut. Ruby sighed and took out something out of her pocket. A photo card of her, Yang and her father. As she stared at it, her focus returned to the surface, awaiting to fix what she messed up.

* * *

The RWBY crew sat at the front of the bar with Pyrrha at the counter. There was a large board behind her which had numerous photos and drawn links and one of them was crossed out.

" _Okay," Pyrrha started. "One of the prisoners we rescued yesterday gave us the name of that sick bastard running the human trafficking. They call him Tyrian."_

" _That's it?" Weiss asked._

" _Well," she continued. "She said that he's creepy and has black long hair which is braided like a scorpion tail."_

" _Well now we know he's controlling the trafficking operation." Jaune added._

" _And we're shutting it down. Permanently." Ruby finished._

" _Does the prisoner have any idea where we can find his other operations?" Blake asked, checking her katana._

" _Not really," Pyrrha answered. "But the prisoner did tell us who they were associated with. It's the Greek Mob and I know where we can find them cause I've seen them around at a bar where they murdered a Taiwan group who used to own it."_

" _Me and Yang can go have a chat with them." Blake said._

" _I'll come too. I know where they hang out." Pyrrha said._

 _They got into Pyrrha's Range Rover. Weiss and Jaune were about to enter before Pyrrha cut them off._

" _Could you start training Jaune while we're away?"_

 _Weiss raised an eyebrow and pointed at Jaune. He simply stared._

" _Are you serious? He can't fight for shit!"_

" _Weiss, we talked about this. We took him in and we're preparing him. Same thing goes to you when you joined the police."_

 _Weiss opened her mouth to argue but Pyrrha was already in the car and drove off, leaving her with Jaune. She turned to him and sighed._

" _Get inside."_

* * *

The Range Rover sped towards a small town. The hideout was a few miles from their hideout, not far. Pyrrha took a sharp right and quickly turned to Yang before returning her eyes on the road.

" _Hey Yang," Pyrrha said, grabbing Yang's attention. "How's your sister doing?"_

" _She's fine," Yang replied, confused. "Why?"_

" _Oh...well I thought I should ask because of what happened yesterday."_

Yang hesitated.

" _I wonder if she's gonna be alright too." Yang said._

Blake felt sympathy. She wanted to comfort her but they're both keeping their love life a secret. They arrived at the bar in a minute. It was quite old but still standing.

Once the three got out, they was loud gunfire. They quickly squat down behind the open car door. Yang and Pyrrha pulled out their guns while Blake held onto the handle, preparing to unsheath her katana. Yang peered through the window and suddenly, a man was thrown out the window and landed with a hard thud. He didn't move after that.

" _Well, looks like someone beat us to them?" Said Yang._

" _Let's move." Pyrrha ordered, getting up._

They went into the bar and found numerous corpses scattered around with broken furniture. As they passed the bodies, they noticed a woman holding a man against a table.

She looked as young as Yang but her attitude was more harder than hers. Her eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses and her wavy locks, dyed with a gradient dark brown to caramel tousled inside her beret. She wore a brown leather jacket, skinny pants and a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. There was also a bullet wound by her waist.

" _WHERE ARE THEY?!" She yelled._

The man spoke in Greek but clearly the woman doesn't understand him and punched him.

" _SPEAK ENGLISH, YOU FUCK!" The young woman demanded._

Yang, Blake and Pyrrha approached her. Suddenly, she pulled out a Smith & Wesson Model 686 Snub out of her holster and aimed directly at them. They did the same.

" _Back the fuck off!" The woman hissed._

" _You first!" Pyrrha shouted back._

Yang looked at the woman's face and lowered her gun. " _Hold up… Holy shit, you're Coco Adel. The greatest outlaw around Europe and the US."_

" _Get to the point before I kill you!" The woman shouted, holding the man by his neck. He spoke really quick before getting whacked by her gun._

" _Hey now. We're here for those assholes." Yang told her._

Coco's grip tightened as she pulled the hammer of the revolver down with her thumb. She panted loudly and aimed across them.

" _You're one of them, aren't you?" Coco assumed. "You work for the fucking Grimm?"_

" _No, no, no! We're looking for them!" Yang quickly assured. "In fact, we're going after them as well. That's why we came here for the Greek mob because we believe they have been doing business with Grimm."_

Coco still held her grip, uncertain of those stranger's motives. Shortly, she lowered her revolver. Her breathing calmed.

" _These fuckers did a deal with Grimm," she said. "They gave someone closer to me to the Greeks and I'm trying to find her. Then I'll go after those bastards and make them pay."_

The girls gave a brief glance before nodding. Coco must have the same intention as the group does, especially Robin and Arslan.

" _Well, how about we work together?" Yang asked. "I mean, we're doing the same thing after what they did back in Florida. We can help you urescue your friend and hunt down Grimm together but first we need to fix your wound or you're not gonna last a day."_

Eventually, Coco reluctantly allowed the girls to help not to mention that she is badly injured during the fight. Yang helped Coco to their car while Blake and Pyrrha held the survivor to the trunk.

* * *

Back at the bar, Ruby, Yang and Blake sat at their tables while listening to a count of screaming and bones breaking. Few minutes later, Pyrrha came out of a room, slapping her hands.

" _So what did that guy spill to you?" Yang asked._

" _Oh enough," Pyrrha answered, reaching for a bottle. "Nora had to break all of his fingers on his left hand. I know where the rest of Greek mob are but I want to know something."_

 _They allowed her._

" _Do you think we can trust Coco?" Pyrrha asked. "Not accusing her of anything but she did say she worked for the Grimm."_

" _I mean, why did she come to to kill those mobsters at the bar? She almost tried to kill us when she thought we work for Grimm."_

" _My bad for that."_

The girls turned and noticed Coco walking up to them. She held her right wrist, rolling it. Her waist was wrapped with bandage.

" _Oh hey. How are you feeling?" Yang said._

" _I'll be fine," Coco replied. "So, you found out where those fuckers are?"_

" _Yeah we did." Pyrrha answered._

" _Then I'm coming."_

" _Not a chance. You still need to heal."_

" _I have to go!"_

" _We know but your wounds won't hold and you could bleed out," Pyrrha told her. "We'll rescue your friend, then we'll get information about Grimm."_

Coco at first was about to fight back but knowing the risk of her wounds, she silently swore. Even if she was trying to get Grimm, she can't do this alone.

" _So...what's your story here in Remnant?" Yang asked._

To her, that question was something she wouldn't answer but nevertheless did. She sighed and took off her sunglasses, tossing them onto the counter.

" _We were having a vacation in Paris. Velvet was my partner there. Me and my crew were hired to do a job for Grimm. We all had a bad feeling but the reward couldn't be refused. Our job was to hijack a military cargo plane full of cash. The job went smooth and nobody got hurt, including those onboard. We met up with Grimm to get paid but turned out, they were using us and couldn't accept any loose ends."_

It was quite a surprise to find out someone else fell for Grimm's trap, similar to how they did for the heist in Florida. Ruby still carried that guilt.

" _I got away but my crew didn't," she continued. "That was the last time I saw Velvet after she got taken away. She must be thinking I'm dead right now. I was about to give up on life, no matter how rich I was. That was until I heard a rumor that Velvet was still alive but was given away to the Greeks to become a sex slave in a place called Remnant. Now here I am with nothing in my pockets and shit out of luck! What a vacation that was!"_

Ruby walked up to Coco and placed her hand on her shoulder.

" _We'll get her for you," she said. "And we'll make Grimm pay for what they done. I promise you that."_

* * *

Jaune fired a shot and missed. He positioned his pistol and shot again. The bullet only grazed the dummy in front of him. There were numerous dummies placed around the range which had no holes. Jaune was in a good stance but that still didn't help him at all. Weiss cringed after having to bear 10 minutes of watching Jaune miss the dummy.

" _Wow, just wow." Weiss simply said._

" _Hey I never fired a gun before," Jaune said in defence. "Or maybe there's something wrong with this gun."_

Weiss snatched the pistol from him and replaced the mag with a new one. In just a second, she fired. Shortly, she emptied the entire mag with bullets pierced into all of the dummies' heads with just one hand. Jaune stared, surprised at how she was better than him.

" _Looks fine to me," Weiss concluded and shoved the pistol to his chest. "You just suck."_

Weiss walked past him and left. Jaune looked at the pistol and sighed. When will he ever be useful again?

* * *

Another chip made a soft clatter noise.

The Greek henchman flipped a card, awaiting his partner's next move. Each of them had AK-12s, leaned on the table with one on the poker table. Loud music can be heard playing Greek pop.

They stopped and turned to a cell beside them. Inside was a woman with long, brown hair and stripped in a black tattered singlet and grey boyshorts. There were bruises around her face which could be easily assumed she was assaulted. One of the henchmen stared at her and snickered.

" _Σκεφτόμαστε τη γαμημένη;_ _ **(Thinking about fucking her?)**_ " _A henchman with a polo shirt asked._

" _Ναι, θέλω πραγματικά να σκατά τα σκατά από την._ _ **(Yeah, I really wanna fuck the shit out of her.)**_ " _The bald henchman replied, placing the card back._

" _Δεν πρέπει να την αγγίξουμε,_ _ **(We're not supposed to touch her,)**_ " _The henchman with a moustache said. "Oi entolés tou Leader kai aftós thélei próta na párei merikoús allá na to vgálei. Thélo próta._ _ **(Boss orders and he wants first to get some but fuck it. I want first.)**_ " _  
_The mobsters laughed and stood up, only to stop when they heard gunfire and yelling.

" _Τι κάνει η fuck;_ _ **(What the fuck's going on?)**_ " _The bald henchman asked. "Είναι οι μπάτσοι;_ _ **(Is it the cops?)**_ "

" _Καλύτερα βλασφημία καλά δεν είναι γιατί πρέπει να σταματήσουν μακριά από μας._ _ **(Better damn well not be cos they're supposed to stay the fuck away from us.)**_ " _The polo henchman said before grabbing his rifle._

He went up to the door and was about to open it when all of a sudden, it exploded, knocking the henchman off his feet. The room was covered in smoke, prohibiting their vision. Even the radio was blown up. Gunshots erupted and the henchman slumped. Ruby, Pyrrha and Blake went inside, guns drawn. Yang stayed behind to watch outside. The girls were armed with their own weapons while Blake had a MP7 fitted with an EOTech sight. It's unlikely she'll ever use it again. Ruby and Pyrrha approached the cell and shot the lock off. Blake finished off the polo henchman with two shots in the head. As they closed in, the girl backed away before bumping behind the wall.

" _Are you Velvet?" Ruby asked._

" _Y-Yes." The woman nervously answered. She had a British accent._

" _Come with us," she reached her hand to Velvet. "We're getting you out of here."_

" _Let's move!" Yang yelled and returned fire._

" _Stay behind me, okay?" Ruby told her._

Velvet nodded. Yang and Blake took point while Ruby and Pyrrha followed with Velvet behind them. There weren't any more of the Greek mob left which made their escape easier. They got into RWBY's van and took off.

" _T-Thank you for rescuing me from those monsters." Velvet said timidly._

" _No problem." Ruby replied, smiling._

" _So you know who I am."_

" _Yeah, and I believe someone would be very happy to see you…"_

* * *

Coco went outside and lit a cigarette. She exhaled a puff of smoke while holding her waist. As she looked around, she noticed a van arrive at the bar and stop near her. She took her cigarette out of her mouth. It was about time. The girls got out and gave Coco a nod. The last person got out who turned out to be someone familiar. Her mouth dropped open.

" _Velvet?" Coco whispered, dropping her cigarette._

" _C-Coco?"_

Coco started to laugh and cry at the same time. Velvet ran up to Coco and they both hugged. It was a quiet passionate type, similar to how a couple cuddles in bed.

" _Thank God you're alright." Coco whispered into Velvet's ear._

Ruby watched them with pride. She felt the love between them and the connection they once had. It was always nice to have a happy ending to a relationship. This even reminded Yang about her relationship with Blake. Maybe she should tell her about them but...maybe not. It's better to leave it when she's confident enough.

* * *

An abandoned motel near the riverbank wouldn't hurt to be a hideout. It was far, dirty, rat infested and spider webs around the corner but useful for keeping kids away from contact outside. The parking lot was empty except for a black car. A henchman in a grey half zipped bomber jacket with a vest inside went up the stairs, leading to a balcony. He made his way to a door with a rusty "13" sculpted on it.

There were moans and whimpers coming from the room. The henchman made no expression and knocked. The door opened shortly and Tyrian came out, in a white robe.

" _Yes?" He asked._

" _We have a problem, sir." The henchman said. "We've just lost contact with the Greek mob."_

Tyrian growled at that news. Whoever they were, they're ruining his perfect business.

" _Should we start putting up the bounty?" The henchman asked._

" _No," Tyrian said. "I want to be the one to capture them...at least one of them."_

" _Understood. I'll get some men to scout where they are so we can find them."_

" _Oh before you go," Tyrain moved aside, showing his room. "Want to join?"_

 _There was a naked child cuffed onto a grungy, messy mattress. His eyes were covered in black and his whole body was stained of dirt._

" _No thank you, sir." The henchman said. "I'm fine."_

Tyrian chuckled and closed the door. After the Grimm henchman left, Tyrian slowly turned to the young boy with a large smile. He took off his robe and let it flop onto the floor.

" _Now where were we?"_


	16. Tyrian

The headlights of the Dodge Viper flickered and died. Pyrrha hopped out and went inside the bar. The lights were off and silence filled the bar. Everyone would be asleep right now. Pyrrha took off the holster on her waist and shoulder and made her way to the basement, where the shooting range was.

As she went downstairs, she heard gunshots. It's 1 in the morning and someone's still awake. Pyrrha went inside the range and noticed the lights brightly shining. She was able to get a glimpse of Jaune firing his pistol at the dummies. By the looks of him, he was falling behind. He couldn't aim properly, getting a headshot.

" _Hey, it's late," Pyrrha said, grabbing Jaune's attention. "You should get some rest."_

 _He stopped shooting and his arms flailed. "I-I can't. Just not yet at least."_

She didn't say anything but wondered where he was this whole time since the attack on the Greeks.

" _How long were you down here?" Pyrrha asked._

" _Hours," he answered. "Trying to get better at this. I can't even keep the damn thing still!"_

 _Pyrrha reached her hand out and took the pistol. "M1911. You have a good taste."_

" _Yeah," he sighed. "My Grandfather had a pistol like this when he was in the army. I want to be like him and my dad to honor our military family tree but I couldn't pass the ASVAB. Now I'm stuck working as a pizza guy and then an accountant."_

He was lamenting as usual. Pyrrha looked at him briefly before she spoke.

" _You know you're not worthless."_

Jaune turned to Pyrrha.

" _I can see it in your eyes," she explained. "You think you're useless...but you're not. You can fight really well and you gave us good ideas on how to bring down one of Grimm's operations. The crew needs you."_

Jaune took a brief silence before looking down. He didn't make a sound.

" _Now…let me help you shoot."_

* * *

The sun rose up, gleaming through the windows. Winter was on a chair with her jacket covering her body. Her legs laid on the desk full of files and folders. She didn't move an inch. Suddenly, water poured on her head. She jumped and flung out of her seat, dropping her jacket to the ground. Winter turned around and noticed Qrow, standing near her chair with a mug.

" _Du verdammtes Arschloch!_ _ **(You fuckin' asshole!)**_ " _Winter swore. Her soaked hair dripped._

" _Relax." Qrow chuckled. "As I remembered you're a heavy sleeper. Plus, you may call it sexual harassment if I touch you while you're asleep."_

" _Ugh," Winter wring her hair and picked her jacket up. "What do you want?"_

" _Well, Amber's got some news and she wants both of us."_

" _Fine, and Qrow…"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Don't ever do that again or I'll cut your fingers off."_

Qrow simply chuckled and left the room with Winter following. Ironwood and Amber were both in the room when they got there.

" _So Amber what's up?" Qrow asked._

" _Two of my men down at the southern Remnant says that Tyrian's operation is being attacked," Amber said. "The pirates are dead, one of the military bases got attacked and the Greek mob are wiped out. Someone must have been getting tired of Grimm's shit."_

" _Are you sure it's Grimm?" Winter asked._

" _Positively."_

" _Well that's a good thing."_

" _It isn't," Ironwood stated. "There's a possibility that someone wants to take Grimm's place or Grimm is cleaning house."_

" _Paranoid like aways." Qrow muttered._

" _What was that, Branwen?"_

Everyone turned to Qrow. He sighed.

" _Look, all I'm saying is you're being a bit paranoid as usual because this makes our job easier since someone's got the balls to take down Grimm's operation. It's amazing that they know where their operations are which is saving us the trouble and they could lead us to Grimm before they vanish."_

" _I'm not taking any chances." Said Ironwood. "Which is why I want you and Schnee to check out what's going on at the south. Find out who is attacking Grimm's operations and take them...after you find out what they know."_

This is going to be a problem since he knows his nieces and their friends are attacking Grimm. For Winter, things are going to get ugly for her and Weiss.

* * *

As the morning passed by, RWBY and Pyrrha's bounty hunter crew are gathered in the bar having breakfast. Each of them had a plate of pancakes with syrup. Some weren't eating. In fact, Nora was wolfing down on her pancakes that the RWBY crew stared at her without even touching their food. Pyrrha watched her eat while Ren simply ate his pancakes, unfazed of Nora's antics.

" _Jesus Christ," said Yang, looking like she's about to burst out laughing. "I know these pancakes are great but...shit."_

" _She really love pancakes." Ruby said._

" _Yeah," Ren told them, continuing to eat his pancakes. "She actually does."_

" _Is there's a chance she'll choke?" Weiss asked._

" _No."_

" _How is she not overweight from eating so much food?" Blake asked._

 _Ren looks at her and shrugged. "I don't really know."_

After eating all the pancakes on her plate, Nora was finally done and then start to noticed that all eyes are on her.

" _What?" Nora asked. "I love pancakes."_

" _We noticed." Yang said._

Ruby then looked around, who noticed to find someone missing.

" _Hey Pyrrha. Where's Jaune?"_

" _Oh I'm letting him sleep in," Pyrrha answered. "He stayed up all night at the range."_

" _I think it's a waste of time by the way he shoots." Weiss added._

" _Oh come on, Weiss. I'm sure he's trying." Ruby scoffed._

Weiss rolled her eyes. " _Whatever you say."_

Suddenly, Pyrrha's phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and got moved away from the crew. She answered in Thai and continued for the remaining conversation. As Pyrrha listened to whoever was on the phone, she became surprised. After the called ends, she hung up and went back to the crew.

" _Hey guys," she said. "I think we might have found Tyrian's location."_

 _Their eyebrows perched up._

" _Really? Where?" Ruby asked._

" _My contact says that it's in another Naval Military base, same as the other one from the last couple of days."_

" _So who's going this time?" Weiss asked._

" _What about me?"_

The crew turned around and surprisingly, saw Coco and Velvet, fully clothed, standing next to each other.

" _Oh Coco!" Ruby called, proudly. "How are you feeling?"_

" _I'm doing good and I want to come and help." she replied. "Nothing's wrong kicking ass on the first day working for this crew right?"_

" _You sure you want to fight? You're still in stitches and we can't have you bleeding."_

" _I'll be fine."_

Despite being uncomfortable with a person who's still in stitches, they let her join in.

" _Anyone else?" Weiss asked._

" _I guess me and Ren could help out." Said Nora._

" _Agreed." Ren added._

" _Then it's me, Pyrrha, Coco, Ren and Nora." Ruby announced, standing up. "Let's get this over with before it's too late."_

* * *

Seagulls chirped and waves plummeted the sand as a line of cars arrived at the base. The military base was quite compact and large which can fit a number of containers from ships planning to leave Remnant, private planes and attack

choppers. Most of the cars were black or grey and consisted of SUVs and sedans.

The cars stopped and men with rifles came out. They were all in black jackets with Kevlar vests underneath and pants while some were in tracksuits. Few of them wore balaclavas and plastic mandibles. They ran off into the fields and took position.

At the very back was a black Ford Ranger and a man with a ponytail and a long coat stepped out along with the same man with a half-zipped bomber jacket.

" _Sir, no disrespect but is it very wise for all of us to be here?"_

" _It's obvious that this is where they'll be to attack and free my slaves," Tyrain said, while heading to the base. "Once they arrive, we'll ambush them and kill them."_

Tyrian's right hand man followed Tyrian, confused.

" _Wait," He said. "Do we kill everyone, sir?"_

" _Yes but not Ruby Rose. I want her alive and before I take her to the Queen," he giggled between his sentence. "I want to have some fun with her."_

 _His right hand man made no expression yet again. "Understood sir."_

* * *

The streets were full of people and overcrowded that it was hard to get by.

Qrow and Winter shuffled through people and went past buildings while staying together at the same time. They wore their normal attire but they still had bulletproof vests underneath their clothes and pistol holsters.

" _We should start asking around." Winter suggested._

" _Really?" Qrow asked, baffled. "Ask around? You think they want to talk about the attacks? They don't know shit!"_

" _Alright, genius. What's your plan then?"_

" _Well, talking to them isn't a bad idea but if they don't want to talk, then you're probably want to start doing the hard way by making a scene in the public and threatening them which will bring everyone's attention and they won't forget us, Aren't you special forces? Weren't you trained to keep a low-profile?"_

 _Winter scoffed. "I know how to do my job."_

" _Yeah probably not doing it right."_

 _She turned and shoved Qrow. "Hey, fuck you. I said I know how to do my job and I don't need your help since you're the one who almost got yourself and even your teammates killed."_

" _Whatever you say, 'Snow-Queen'." Qrow scoffed, rolling his eyes._

Suddenly, a ringtone chimed. Qrow pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yeah, what's up?"

" _You and Winter better haul ass because there's gonna be an attack at a naval base. My guys also says that Tyrian is there." Amber said._

" _Got it."_

Qrow hangs up his phone and starts to turn around but before he does he had to turn and speak to Winter.

" _We gotta move," he said. "Gonna be a hit at the military base."_

Winter and Qrow quickly dashed off, heading to the base as soon as possible.

* * *

The crew arrived at the military base, parking the van outside. They got out and took out their weapons. Ruby took her usual AR-15, Coco brought along an AK-12 with a grip attachment and Nora simply had a baseball bat. Ren didn't bring along anything but kept a pack of knives in his sheath. Pyrrha took position and took out the soldiers by the checkpoint with a suppressed rifle. Pyrrha and Ruby lead the crew and went into the base. They moved carefully and silently, avoiding attention while making their way to find Tyrian. The crew made their way to a stack of crates and crouched down. Pyrrha scanned the area. There was no sight of Tyrian but there were lots of Grimm henchmen and military soldiers standing around from a distance.

" _We better do this fast because those corrupt soldiers won't be easy since we don't have Robin and Arslan," Pyrrha explained and turned to Ruby. "So how are we going to do this?"_

" _Well, I think we should-"_

" _Wait, hold up," Coco stopped, cutting Ruby her off. "Where's Nora?"_

" _VALHALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

The crew heard her scream and turned around. Shockingly, they see her charging at Grimm and the army like a complete psychopath as she holds her bat like a sword.

" _Oh no." Ren shook his head and ran after her._

Pyrrha, Ruby and Coco just stood there and glanced at each other before shrugging it off and catching up with Ren and Nora. Bullets flew everywhere, missing both the crew and the army. The heat was so strong that Grimm henchmen had to scatter and hide.

From a mile away, Winter and Qrow jumped out of their car and got to their boot. Qrow grabbed his pistol and an UMP-45 with a red dot sight while Winter picked a CSA SA vz. 58 Compact fitted with an extended magazine, a flashlight clamped under the front sight block, a suppressor and an ACOG scope attached via a side mounted MIL-STD-1913 rail.

" _Best that we split up." Qrow suggested, putting on his earpiece._

" _We can't," Winter said. "We need to stick together."_

" _Best that we don't. I could get you killed remember?"_

With that said, he quickly bolted away, leaving Winter behind.

" _Qrow wa-," he was already far from her. She groaned. "Fucking bastard."_

Ruby separated herself from her crew, heading to the containers. There was no sight of anyone. She could assume she' alone. Ruby went up to one of the containers and pressed her ear against it. There were muffled voices. Ruby couldn't stand their suffering. She had to do something. She was about to shoot open the lock when suddenly, Tyrian jumped on her. Ruby just felt something wrong before Tyrian attacked her. She pointed the muzzle at him, only for him to kick it off her. Ruby tried to defend but Tyrian's hook was so strong she knocked her head onto the container wall. Her head began to bleed through her hair. She dropped to the ground and reached for her rifle but Tyrian snatched it off her and smacked her in the head with the butt. Tyrian dropped the rifle and bent down. He cradled her and stroked her hair.

" _You look so beautiful," Tyrian whispered. "More beautiful than that photo Cinder gave me. You're very special than the kids that I had."_

His hand slowly reached to her breasts while his free hand moved to her buttocks.

" _Maybe you could be my wife. But before I hand you over to my beloved Queen...lets get married on a island where no one can find us."_

Tyrian picked up the unconscious Ruby like a groom carrying a bride and ran off. Back with Pyrrha, Coco, Ren and Nora, they were taking down the military like dinner. Nora was breaking bones with her steel bat while Ren was picking off the soldiers with his knives without a care in the world. Coco was taking out soldiers quickly and painlessly with accurate headshots and quick timing.

The Grimm henchmen from a distance watched their overpaid soldiers get slaughtered this easy like they were just regular people who just own military equipment and don't know how to use them.

They were about to attack when suddenly, they all got a text on their phones from their Queen.

' **Pull back.'**

They did not hesitate and ran to their cars without the crew noticing. Even Tyrian's right hand man obeyed without thinking about his human trafficking leader. Before they could even drive off, the car at the front stopped and the horn blared, surprising the henchmen following. Winter appeared from a pile of crates and took out all of them before they could get out. Some of them managed to get out but they were immediately put down.

Winter approached the cars and checked. Suddenly, Tyrian's right hand man appeared from behind the Ford Ranger and attacked. He kicked Winter's rifle off her and aimed his at her. Winter was able to move the barrel away from her face and hooked at his face. She quickly tossed it. He threw a punch but she grabbed onto his arm and yanked it above her shoulder, elbowing his abdomen. Winter swiftly kicked his shin and threw him to the ground, before knocking his lights out. Winter quickly scanned the area before picking up her rifle and staying away from the cars, searching for the remaining crew.

Meanwhile, Tyrian made his way into a hangar nearby where a private jet was. The pilot was inside, ready to move but unaware of a gun pointed at the back of his head. Just as Tyrian stepped onto the stairs, he heard gunshots which was almost hard to hear since the engine was running. Tyrian took a few steps back, wondering what just happened. Shortly, a person came out, aiming his pistol at him while holding his UMP-45

" _Who are you supposed to be?" Tyrian asked._

" _The girl you're holding there...that's my niece…"_

Tyrian remained silent while gunshots erupted from afar.

" _...and clearly you're going on that plane to rape her. Big fucking mistake, pal."_

Tyrian made no noise but shortly, he began to laugh.

" _This is my wife," he said. "You won't take her from me."_

Qrow kept quiet although Tyrian disgusted him. Tyrian placed Ruby down slowly. Qrow looked at him and dropped his pistol and the UMP on the floor. The two approached each other. The engine continued to deafen the environment.

" _I'm going to-"_

Qrow eventually cut off his sentence and decked him in the face. Tyrian at first looked dazed but he began to snigger. Qrow threw a jab again and he remained still. Was this another easy fight? Qrow threw one last punch and aimed for his head. Before he it reached the face, Tyrian suddenly grabbed hold of his fist and punched Qrow.

He staggered and quickly got back. They started throwing punches, blocking each punch. Qrow was supposedly getting the upper hand and went for a strong fist. Tyrian leaned sideways and moved his arm away, hitting him in the chest. Qrow held to his chest.

Tyrian snatched for Qrow's pistol at the ground and fired, hitting Qrow's right chest. He flung and charged at Tyrian, grabbing the barrel of the gun and broke his arm. Tyrian screamed and lost grip. Qrow then took his pistol away and shot him three times in the chest.

He stumbled back. Tyrian's mouth began to seep blood while Qrow glared coldly. Unbeknownst, Tyrian's long hair flapped around from the blowing engine and a streak suddenly got into the engine. Tyrian chuckled and yelped and in an instant, his entire body flew into the engine, turning him into human mush as blood and guts splattered onto the ground. The engine puffed fire and died. Qrow held to his bullet area and slid his pistol back into his holster.

" _Q-Qrow?"_

Qrow turned around and saw Ruby tired but alive. Qrow just smiled.

" _Hey, kiddo."_

* * *

It was broad night but Cinder had to deliver the news. She made her way past the hallway, heading to Salem's office. She noticed Watts leaning on the wall while looking at his phone.

" _Telling our Queen the bad news?" Watts asked, without looking at her._

She ignored him and went past him. Before Cinder was able to go inside, Watts went in her way.

" _You know," he said. "Things around are falling apart since those girls set foot on this land. Our fellow lieutenant is gone. This makes me wonder how long until Salem has no use for you."_

After that, Watts left. Cinder just stood there, staring at the ground. She didn't look back but her hands balled into a fist. She wasn't angry at Watts alone but she was angry at herself. Watts was right. Shou should have dealt with RWBY earlier but now things have gotten worse since their trafficking operation has been dismantled but there was another thing she's feeling besides anger. Fear. She feared that she has dishonored her leader, Salem. The woman Cinder looked up to and wants to give her life. What if she loses use for her? What will her fate be after this? Cinder eventually sighed and continued to make her way to Salem. When Cinder finally made her way to Salem's office, she noticed herstanding at the window with her hands behind her back.

" _Speak." She said._

" _I have news, ma'am," Cinder replied. "B-bad news, in fact. Tyrain has not being in contact since he arrived at the Naval base. I would believe that he was killed."_

There was a silence which Cinder thought that Salem would snap at her but instead she remained looking at the window.

" _I knew that sick fool would disappoint me."_

 _Cinder looked up at her, normally expecting her to belittle her._

" _He was only supposed to remain with the drug business with Hazel but he disobeyed," Salem continued. "He even disgusted me of his atrocious operation. I will have Roman and Neopolitan deal with his associates in his operation. Thank you for giving me the news, my Fallen Maiden."_

 _She bowed. "Yes, ma'am."_

Cinder turns around and walked out of the room, leaving Salem. As soon as the door closed, Salem turned and walked into a room upstairs. Inside was a large bed with only one pillow. She sat on the corner of the bed and took out her phone. She took a deep breathe and dialed someone. When the caller picked up, she smiled.

" _Hello?"_

" _Hello, sweetheart." Salem replied._

" _Oh," the voice sighed. "Hi mom."_


	17. The White Fang

New York continued to pour down as usual. A plane had just landed on the slippery airfield and parked at a hangar where it was dry and foggy. Hazel and the Albain twins set foot off the jet. Waiting for them were Japanese men in black suits and glasses standing with red cars behind them while some had vests with sleeves rolled up and others wore leather jackets.

One of them at the middle was a young Japanese man with a mix of red and brown jagged hair. He had red sunglasses, despite the time deeming it unnecessary. He was in a black suit jacket with slit sleeves over his red shirt, black pants and shoes. The man carried a katana sheathed too. Beside him was a woman in a charcoal jacket with a hoodie over her white mask with horns and black skinny jeans. Hazel and the twins stepped onto the ground and walked up to Adam.

" _Taurus..." Hazel greeted._

" _Rainart…" The red headed man greeted back. "Glad you came."_

" _I hope this is not a waste of time, Remnant is already dealing with enough problems."_

" _Believe this is not a waste of time," said Adam. "We need to have my leader's approval to work for Grimm so we can have better training and destroy the government."_

" _I still do not believe it will work since you kept these attacks from her."_

" _Trust me, she won't have a choice."_

Adam and his men went back to their cars while Hazel followed along with the Albain twins.

* * *

Adam and his partners arrived at a Japanese-like building. They got out and walked to the gate while the White Fang waited outside. They went inside and entered a dojo. Inside was Sienna Khan at the back, sitting in a desk along with a pair of guards at each corner. Behind her was a large portrait of a leader, presumably her. She was a mix of Japanese and Chinese with black hair and yellow eyes. Her red cape draped around her black suit with a turtleneck underneath. Her husband, Hazno stood beside her. Like his wife, he had long grey hair in which half of it was covering his other side of his face with a stubble. He was in a black suit and a white shirt. When Adam arrived, he explained his actions and his goals which wasn't a pleasant sight for Sienna and Hanzo.

" _どのようにこれを行うことができますか？_ _ **(How could you do this?)**_ " _Sienna asked, grimacing._

Adam, confused, looked up to her.

" _どういう意味ですか？_ _ **(What do you mean?)**_ "

" _これは自由と平等のための方法ではありません。_ _ **(This is not the way for freedom and equality.)**_ " _Said Sienna._

" _そうではありませんか？これが私たちの未来です。_ _ **(Not the way? This is our future for OUR clan.)**_ "

 _Sienna shook her head. "_ _あなたは無数の人生を殺すことが私たちの未来であると考えているのは盲目です。_ _ **(You are blind for thinking that murdering countless lives is our future.)**_ "

" _いいえ、あなたは盲目です！_ _ **(NO, YOU ARE BLIND!)**_ " _He snapped, slamming the desk with his fist. "_ _私たちは誰であるのかを示すためにこれが必要です！今、私たちは失われており、多くの人々が死んでいます！我々は戦う必要があります！あなたはそれを自分で言った、そして、私たちはあなたに続いた！_ _ **(We need this to show the world who we are! Right now, we are losing and many of our people are dead! We need to fight back! You said it yourself and we followed you!)**_ "

Sienna understood Adam's point but he was wrong. Dead wrong.

" _私は暴力が必要な暴力を最初に示唆した人の一人でしたが、_ _ **(I was one of the first to suggest violence where violence was necessary,)**_ " _she stated. "_ _しかし、私たちがそれを使用したとき、私たちは恐ろしい価格を支払って多くの損失を被った。平和は自信と世界での私たちの受け入れを生み出しました。だから、私たちが一族にとって最善のものになるためには、義務と暴力よりも思いやりと平和を使用すべきです_ _..._ _しかし、あなたの行動のために_ _..._ _あなたはホワイトファングヤクザをテロ組織にしました。_ _ **(But when we used it, we paid a terrible price and suffered many losses. Peace bred complacency and acceptance of our place in the world. Which is why we should use compassion and peace than duty and violence for what's best for our clan...but now, because of your actions...you have made the White Fang Yakuza a terrorist organization.)**_ "

Adam stood without moving.

" _私はここで言う_ _..._ _ **(I hereby say…)**_ " _she announced. "_ _あなたはもはや私たちの一人ではありません。_ _ **(You are no longer one of us.)**_ "

Adam stared down at her. His fist clenched but he kept his cool and sighed.

" _奥さん、_ _ **(Ma'am please,)**_ " _he pleaded. "_ _私たちは一族のためにこれを必要としています_ _..._ _私たちは_ _Grimm_ _から助けを得ています。_ _ **(We need this for our clan...we're even getting help from Grimm.)**_ " _  
Sienna and Hanzo's eyes widened when they heard the word come out of his mouth. Which explained why Hazel was there._

" _あなたはこれを持ってきました_ _..._ _この怪物はここにありますか？_ _ **(You've brought this...this monster here?!)**_ " _Sienna said, raising her voice and about to stand up._

" _彼は何を言わなければならないのか聞いてください。_ _ **(You should hear what he has to say.)**_ " _Adam said._

" _これは実行の根拠です！_ _ **(This is grounds for execution!)**_ "

" _Ma'am, please. Nobody needs to die today," Hazel told her. "I'm just asking for a moment of your time."_

" _The longer you stay here, the less of a chance you have of leaving alive." Sienna hissed._

" _I'll take those chances...I should let you know that I don't go down easy."_

" _私はあなたに警告しています、セレナ_ _..._ _私たちの国民が国家を支配するところでこれを投げ捨ててはいけません。_ _ **(I'm warning you, Sienna...don't throw this away where our people will rule nations.)**_ "

 _She scoffed and waved. "_ _それらを私の目の前から出す。_ _ **(Get them out of my sight.)**_ "

Adam felt disrespected and unsatisfied with her behavior. Sienna's men suddenly dropped as the Albain twins shot each of them with a suppressed Beretta each. Sienna and Hanzo looked at them in horror as the rest of Adam's group went inside and aimed their weapons at them.

" _これの意味は何ですか、少年？_ _ **(What is the meaning of this, boy?)**_ " _Hanzo demanded._

" _それは明白ではありませんか？_ _ **(Isn't it obvious?)**_ " _Adam said as he walked towards him, making Hanzo back away. "_ _あなたの妻は、もはや私たちの民衆を導くのに適しておらず、辞任すべきです。_ _ **(Your wife is no longer fit to lead our people and should step down.)**_ "

 _He went past him and approached Sienna. She remained seated but glared at Adam. "_ _私がちょうど脇に踏み出し、あなたの下にいると思うなら、あなたは完全に賢明です。_ _ **(If you think I'll just step aside and follow beneath you, you're completely wr-.)**_ "

Suddenly she felt something painful. Sienna looked down and noticed a red katana blade through her stomach. Hanzo's world started to shatter as he watched in despair.

" _それはこのようにする必要はありませんでしたが、_ _ **(It didn't have to be this way,)" Adam whispered.**_ " _しかし、あなたは私に選択の余地を残しました。私はあなたに感謝したい、シエナ。私たちの人々があなたを必要としたときにあなたはそこにいましたが、今は_ _..._ _彼らは今私が必要です。_ _ **(But you have left me with no choice. I want to thank you, Sienna. You were there when our people needed you but now...they need me now.)**_ "

Sienna twitched and lifted her hand upon Adam's neck but Adam removed his katana and threw her off her chair.

" _いいえ！_ _ **(NO!)**_ " _Hanzo yelled. He was initially stopped by a Yakuza but he shoved him away._

He dropped to where his wife was. Her stab wound was bleeding badly. There was even blood coming out of her mouth. Her eyes started to slowly close.

" _シエナ_ _..._ _シエナ、私と一緒に！_ _ **(Sienna...Sienna, stay with me!)**_ " _Hanzo begged, shaking her._

" _私の愛、_ _ **(M-My love,)"**_ _she spat._ " _ブレイクを見つけて、私たちの家族を救いなさい。_ _ **(F-find Blake and save…our f-family.)**_ "

Sienna let out her last breath and went limp. Hanzo continued to stare at her lifeless body. Her wife was gone. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. What can he do? Adam wiped his katana with a towel and threw it down. He approached Hanzo and placed his hand on his shoulder.

" _これは申し訳ありません。_ _ **(I'm sorry for this.)"**_ _he said, softly. "_ _しかし、彼女は間違った側を選んだことを理解しなければなりません。私はあなたを殺すつもりはありません。なぜなら、私たちの民衆を勝利に導く必要があるからですが、これを理解する必要があるからです。あなたが私を裏切ろうと決めたら、あなたの娘を殺した後、あなたは死ぬでしょう。_ _ **(But you must understand that she chose the wrong side. I'm not going to kill you because I need you to lead our people to victory but understand this. If you decide to betray me…you will die after I kill your daughters.)**_ "

Hanzo refused to respond. He didn't even give a single glance at him. Why should he work for a monster? He's giving the White Fang a bad name. That's not who they are. Adam moved away and went past his men.

" _彼女に適切な埋葬を与える。_ _ **(Give her a proper burial.)**_ " _Adam ordered._

 _The men approached Hanzo._

" _あなたの誰も彼女に触れないでください！_ _ **(Don't none of you fuckin' touch her!)**_ " _Hanzo angrily snapped, swiping at the men. "_ _私は彼女を埋葬する人になるでしょう。_

 _ **(I'll be the one to bury her.)**_ "

The men turned to Adam who didn't give an order but they moved away for Hanzo. He gently carried his wife and walked towards the door, ignoring the men watching him. Hazel wasn't impressed at Adam's actions for this situation but there's clearly nothing he can do. He heard a vibration coming from his pocket. Hazel pulled it out and answered.

" _Hello?"_

" _We need you back. It's urgent." Cinder said._

" _Understood."_

Hazel hung up and turned to Adam.

" _I'm heading back into Remnant."_

" _I will join you after I gather the clan." Adam said._

As Hazel left, the girl who stood there this whole time, stared at the bodies of Sienna's Yakuza. She began to have doubts and worries whether this was worth it.

" _イリア。_ _ **(Ilia.)**_ " _Adam called._

The girl, Ilia shook up and turned to Adam. Adam approached Ilia and leaned his head near her.

" _私はあなたがツインズと一緒に行き、セレナが死んでいると言ってブレイクがこれを担当してくれるようにして欲しい。_ _ **(I want you to go with the Twins and tell them that Sienna is dead and Blake is responsible for this.)**_ "

Ilia made no noise. She had thoughts about whether this was right but she sighed and nodded.

" _それが行われます。_ _ **(It will be done.)**_ "

* * *

Ruby and her crew finished up some loose ends and jumped into their van, leaving the base to Qrow and scattered corpses. They even freed the prisoners from the containers, leaving them to their normal lives.

Qrow watched the van leave and when he turned, he met a fist to his face from Winter. He staggered and fell. Qrow's lower lip began to bleed. He wiped his mouth and stared at his blood.

" _I deserved that."_

" _You knew my sister was here." Winter hissed._

" _Well I don't think your sister is even here."_

" _Qrow, cut that shit!" She snapped. "I know she's here! She's always hanging out with that group!"_

 _Qrow groaned. "Ugh...fine. Yes. I knew."_

" _And you were going to keep this secret away from me and the Task Force." Winter added._

" _Well...honestly yeah, I was."_

" _You fuckin' bastard!"_

 _Qrow remained unfazed, staring at his blood. "Eh, maybe...son of a bitch."_

" _Ugh! I can't believe you!"_

Winter stepped away, groaning loudly. Qrow got himself up and glared at her.

" _Ok, now you know," Qrow said. "What now? You gonna go run to 'daddy jimmy' and tell him about my niece and your sister's helping her taking down Grimm? Have them arrested?"_

Winter didn't respond. He raised a point. If she did tell Ironwood her sister was in Remnant trying to bring down Grimm, Ironwood would have Weiss arrested along with her group, losing their chance of winning against Grimm. All she was trying to do was to keep her sister away from danger and situations like these.

" _My nieces are not what you think they are," Qrow continued. "And I know your sister is the same even though she's kind of a bitch like you."_

Winter hated to admit but he was right. She can't risk getting her sister into further danger or allow Ironwood to get to her. As they left, someone from a far distance watched them leave. Raven eyed at Qrow following Winter before they entered a car. There was a ring after they left and she pulled it out of her pocket and tapped.

" _Hello?"_

" _Hey Rae," Vernal said. "I got news about White Fang. Someone murdered Sienna Khan and now Adam Taurus' the leader."_

Raven sighed. She was unsatisfied. Sienna is dead and Adam is taking her place. But she knows how Taurus would affect the White Fang and how they'll reflect on everyone. She could tell since the last time she worked with him.

" _Keep me posted on Adam and his version of the White Fang." Raven ordered and hung up._

She turned and noticed Qrow and Winter out of sight. With that said, it was time for her to leave before someone shows up.


	18. The Next Step

The table rocked as Ironwood slammed his fist, shaking Winter except Qrow.

" _Are you two serious?!" Ironwood shouted._

The two had just told the tale of Tyrian's fall when Ironwood lost it. Apparently, he lost more than just his sanity.

" _Jimmy, chill. Shit happens," Qrow said. "These guys were fast but I managed to get Tyrian before he could escape."_

" _But how will we obtain information when he's dead? I needed him alive!"_

" _He didn't give me much of a choice when his long scorpion hair got caught by the engine. Scene was real messy."_

Ironwood's fist clenched harder but shortly, it began to loosen up. He sighed and his his head faced the surface of the table.

" _We needed them alive so we can shut this down." He growled._

" _What the fuck do you think we're doing?" Qrow said. "One operation down and more to go!"_

" _You're unbelievable. Just find the next one and this time, bring them alive so we can arrest them."_

He dismissed them as soon as he said that. Qrow and Winter walked out of the room with Amber leaning on the wall. Her face was less than impressed.

" _Well, that went well." Amber said._

" _Yeah, no shit." Qrow replied._

" _I guess you already told Winter about the girls here."_

 _Winter turned to Amber, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, you knew too?"_

" _Yeah...I've known Qrow for a long time."_

Winter spoke but she cut herself and went off, leaving Qrow and Amber together. They both gave each other a glance.

* * *

Watts leaned on his couch and kicked his feet on the table. The room was complex but modern and suitable for his taste. Watts opened his eyes and adjusted his navy blazer, smoothening to the finest. There was a stereo in front blaring classical music. He poured himself a glass of Chardonnay and took a sip before he took out his phone. He dialed a number and waited for the answer. A second later, someone answered.

" _Hello?"_

 _Watts smirked. "Ah, yes. I would like to speak with your leader."_

" _One moment."_

There were sounds of footsteps and shortly a brief talk to someone before another voice appeared.

" _What is it you want, Watts?"_

" _Nice to speak with you," Said Watts. "We are having a problem here in Remnant that needs to be dealt with immediately. Oh, and we also want a certain individual taken care of...and it's one of my own."_

There was a short silence from the other side but the voice returned.

" _I understand."_

" _Good." Said Wyatts. "I'll see you soon."_

* * *

The rest of the group left Ruby and Yang alone, where Yang treated her sister's wounds. Meanwhile, Pyrrha made a phone call to someone, possibly about someone moving back in while Jaune listened. The rest stayed at the bar, waiting for further details on their next move.

Yang poured a small amount of alcohol into the cotton ball and dabbed Ruby's swollen bruises on her head. She gritted her teeth, trying her best to not make a noise, knowing how stinging the alcohol are on bruises. As Yang continued to dab her bruises, she was thrown back to a flashback where Ruby's last wounds were much worse than this.

" _Wish I was there and killed that fucker that hurt you." Yang snarled._

" _It's fine," Ruby assured. "Uncle Qrow was able to deal with him."_

Yang didn't respond and continued dealing with her bruises. Shortly, Pyrrha finished talking and went back to the crew.

" _Just finished talking to Robin and Arslan. They told us they'll be arriving back here soon." Pyrrha said._

" _They'll also be controlling Southern Remnant to continue arms dealing and smuggling," Jaune added. "Since we took one of their districts, we're gonna have to ditch this bar and find a new one."_

" _So where are we gonna go this time?" Coco asked._

 _Pyrrha looked at Jaune, waiting for him to make a plan. He sighed and started._

" _Somewhere that Grimm control their money and drugs. They might have a lockup or a lab that produces drugs. We get rid of their product, they'll have a hard time making a profit with their customers and their allies."_

Some of the members nodded their heads, impressed with his planning.

" _You're really getting good at this, rookie." Yang said._

Weiss rolled her eyes. There's nothing special about him when he can't shoot a gun.

 _"We need to spread fear on Grimm by letting them know who we are and what we're capable of," Ruby said as she stood up. "And they will have nothing once we destroy everything they own. They'll suffer like how the Familia Rosa suffered. Before we get started, I need to remind that you are entitled to step down and stay out of this if you can't take the heat."_

The room stayed silent. Everybody looked at each other, not really eager to quit. However, Weiss has been urging herself to walk away for a while. Why should they fight something that is powerful and deadly? She cared less about Grimm's nature. They're just fighting a pointless war. But yet again, she stayed. How far will they go once they destroy Grimm. More importantly...how long until one of them are going to lose their lives in the hands of their enemies?

' _The Southern region of Remnant belonged to us now. I thought this might scare Grimm but… the road is still rough as Grimm were getting stronger and they were able to keep their assets and allies in place. These guys are not even afraid of death. They're like, welcoming it. The first time I've seen them like that was when I met one of them who attacked my crew at the diner. They would rather die than betray their Queen. Me and my crew are not the only gang in Remnant who want Grimm gone. There's a gang who wants to protect me and my sister and another who wants vengeance for what they did to my family. Me and my crew were lucky to have them. If Uncle Qrow wasn't there to save me on that day, I fear that something might happen to me. It could break my sister and my friends. Honestly, whatever happens to me...I deserve it. I was the one who fell for Grimm's trick. I paid the consequences. Which is why I had to be the one to fix it...or die trying.'_


	19. Bounty

Salem, Cinder and her companions herself watched the video footage from a tablet, projected onto the TV, showing a news network making headlines of the attacks at the southern part of Remnant.

" _There have been numerous attacks across South Remnant, which police have yet to discover the perpetrators. However, there are reports of graffiti sprayed across the South, which may link to those attacks as they were…"_

The footage then switches to a photograph of a wall sprayed with red paint, labeling "RWBY".

 _Salem slowly nodded, smirking. "Interesting…"_

" _It seems like they're making a message to everyone who they are, thinking they're biggest and smarter than us." Cinder said._

" _I've already opened the bounty in my district and Tyrian did the same," Watts said. "Let's see if RWBY can survive this little challenge of ours."_

Cinder and Watts made their way out to before Cinder was stopped by Salem.

" _Cinder...a word before you leave."_

As Watts walked out of the room, he smirked. It was completely obvious that Salem is going to chew Cinder out. After he left the room, he took his phone out and called. A few dials later, the caller answered.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Ah, finally you answered. I've been calling you for four times." Watts said._

 _"Hey listen here," the caller snarled. "I'm in a fuckin' funeral right now. One of my guys was killed."_

 _"When I call you," Watts told him. "I need you to pick up the phone and I need you know that there's an open bounty for a problem. So I suggest that you be here immediately so you can claim that bounty."_

 _"You son of-"_

 _"Yes, Yes. I know you're at a funeral of your comrade but I need this dealt with as well as the bonus."_

There was an awkward silence until the caller groaned.

" _Fine…"_

 _Watts smiled. "Good."_

He hung up the phone and made his way to the elevator.

* * *

Loud hip-hop music blared as a yellow Dodge Hellcat drove past the street side. In the car was an Asian man with short spiky blonde hair, wearing a white rolled up summer shirt with a tank top underneath, displaying part of his muscular physique, grey suit pants, a chain hanging from the belt loop and red and gold custom revolvers in a shoulder holster. The driver with messy blue-dyed hair, shaved on the sides, sported a red leather jacket over a white shirt with dark blue Diesel jeans.

" _Dude I'm telling you," the Asian said, in the middle of a conversation. "I couldn't move from the bed like an hour after she left. She fucked me real bad and made me numb."_

" _Bullshit. There's no way a hooker can do that." The blue-haired guy replied._

" _You should try her out, Neptune."_

" _Fuck no. I don't want what you have on ya." Neptune refused._

" _Man, fuck you. I'm clean."_

" _How would you know?" Neptune asked. "It's possible she must've carried something."_

" _If she was, I had protection."_

" _Didn't you say you got a blowjob from her and you jizzed all over her face?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _So that means you didn't have protection at that time but you had one when you fucked her. You should go see a doctor, Sun."_

 _The Asian, Sun, waved his hand. "I will. Don't have to be my mom about it."_

" _Hey, you've been a fuckin' mom to me." Neptune replied._

The two remained silent shortly. Later, they drove up to a motel. Neptune parked the car near the entrance.

" _Well, this is the place." Neptune said._

The two got out and went around the back of the Hellcat. Sun opened the trunk. Inside were spare guns and two bulletproof vests which they both took. Neptune took a black FN SCAR-L fitted with an ACOG scope while Sun grabbed a Benelli M4. After gathering their weapons, they headed to the stairs, leading to the balcony. As they made their way to the door, the two hear moaning.

" _Oh shit," Sun said, looking at the window, covered by a curtain. "He's fucking someone."_

" _No shit dude." Neptune replied. "Should we wait until he finish?"_

" _What? No. We need to get this guy. Our client wants this guy dead or alive immediately."_

" _Shit. It sucks that we have to ruin his fun time."_

Neptune went in front of the door and kicked it. The door was flung to the wall and the two stormed in. The room smelt strange and unromantic. They eventually found a naked man with a clover tattoo on his neck. On top of him was another naked woman. Sun raised an eyebrow and lowered his shotgun.

 _"Oh. Hey, Juliet." Sun said._

 _"Hey, boys." The woman replied, in a slight Thai accent._

 _"Mind giving us some time alone?" Neptune asked._

Juliet nodded and got off the man. She snatched her clothes off the floor and went into the bathroom. The man watched her enter the bathroom and turned to the boys.

" _Well, well, well. Fuckboy Sun Wukong and his boyfriend, dickhead Neptune Vasilias." The man said._

" _Wow, Trevor. That was uncalled for." Said Neptune._

" _Yeah," Sun added. "If we were homos, we would've wore something queer by now."_

" _So what do you assholes want?"_

" _You." Neptune said._

" _Me?"_

" _Yup. You can come with us right now so we can-" Neptune suddenly paused as if he forgot to say his line and turned to Sun. "Hey, did it say it's $500 for Dead or Alive?"_

" _Well it's actually $200 Dead because the cops really want him alive for some reason."_

 _As soon as Trevor heard the word, his eyes widened. "Wait, the cops?! Fuck that!"_

Trevor jumped off the bed and tried to reach for one of Sun's guns, only to be knocked down by him. He landed back onto the wet bed, holding his nose.

" _You tryna' grab my Ruyi?" Sun asked and holstered his revolvers into his shoulder holster. "If so, then I have no issue of letting those twins paint the wall with your blood and brain guts."_

" _You got mail."_

Sun turned to Neptune as the vibration continued to rumble. The "You got mail" voice repeated.

" _Your phone?" Sun asked._

" _Yeah." Neptune answered and took his phone out._

Neptune checked his messages and suddenly, his eyes widened.

" _Holy shit." Neptune said._

" _What's up?" Sun asked._

" _We're about to be rich."_

" _Wait really?"_

" _Yeah man. There's a $30,000 bounty contract on a 10 man gang and rumor has it that they're coming into this city."_

Sun became surprised. Looks like there's something much more worth than a man.

" _Looks like it's your lucky day, Trevor." Sun told him._

Sun and Neptune left the room, leaving Trevor alone. Shortly, Juliet opened the door, peeking out and still holding her clothes. Trevor looked at her, completely dumbfounded.

" _So...you want to pick up where we left off?" Trevor asked._

Sun ran back to their Hellcat while Neptune followed suit.

" _So, ten guys worth shitload of cash?" Sun asked, putting back his shotgun in the trunk._

" _Well, two guys and eight girls." Neptune replied._

" _Damn. Be a shame to kill them."_

" _Oh it's not a kill/capture. This is just a capture. No need to feel bad."_

The two now-bounty hunters got into their Hellcat and took off, in search of the bounty.

* * *

After an hour and a half drive, RWBY arrived at a freeway, leading to the city in separate vehicles. The sun had just set, turning the sky orange. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang drove in a black Porsche SUV they stole from the base, Pyrrha and Jaune in Pyrrha's Dodge Viper and Ren, Nora, Coco and Velvet in their armored Range Rover. Three Little Birds by Bob Marley was being played in the Porsche and Yang, who is driving, rocked her head back and forth to the beat. Blake who is sitting beside her read a book. Weiss at the back was inspecting her Anaconda revolver while Ruby beside her stared past the window. While Weiss finished inspecting her revolver, she glanced at Ruby. By the fact she's silent, she hasn't gotten over with her family's death. Weiss kind of did feel sympathy for someone she had trouble getting along with. Ruby turned around towards Weiss and she quickly looked away before Ruby noticed. As Pyrrha drove in a straight line of the freeway, she noticed something off with Jaune, now in a two tone motorbike jacket. He's been staring down at his foot since they set foot and left their old hideout.

" _Hey, you've been awfully quiet," Pyrrha asked. "Everything fine?"_

Jaune woke to his senses.

" _I'm fine. It's just, I'm kind of nervous."_

Pyrrha understood its his first time and hasn't gotten used to be a criminal.

" _It's normal to be nervous Jaune," Pyrrha told him. "But when you get into combat...you have to be ready because it's you or them."_

Jaune nodded and continued to stare out of the window. Later, the crew arrived at the city, stopping at a road junction when the red light flashed. Everyone waited patiently while Blake on the other hand, observed the road.

" _I don't like this."_

The girls in the Porsche turned to her.

" _All we did was stop at a red light." Ruby said._

" _I'm serious," Blake replied, looking around. "I don't like this. Something feels very off."_

 _Weiss rolled her eyes. "Agh you're just being paranoid. There's nothing wrong."_

" _Wait guys, she might be right." Yang declared and pointed to the obvious. "Have you noticed there are no cars coming down here and we're in a red light? Not only that, where's everyone?"_

RWBY and the rest of the crew starts to noticed that the city looked completely deserted, like all of the shops, buildings and even some public places are barred shut. It felt like a ghost town.

" _Um...is this normal?" Jaune asked._

" _I've seen things like this before so...absolutely not." Pyrrha answered._

Suddenly four Jeeps from behind and front appeared out of the blue and pulled up. People came out, carrying rifles and started shooting at them.

" _GET DOWN!" Yelled Yang._

Everybody in their vehicles ducked down as bullets pierced and shattered the windshields. Weiss even had to pull Ruby down to cover her from stray glass. The crew were pinned down by the gunfire, forcing them to stay but Coco managed to jump out of the Range Rover and fired at the attackers with her M4 carbine across. The attackers from both sides hid behind their vehicles. The crew were able to get out of their cars and hid behind the doors.

Weiss peeked past the window to get a clear view of their attackers. Most of them had skull balaclavas and wore thick jackets. Weiss aimed and shot one of the attackers but quickly ducked down and braced the bullets from each direction.

" _Pyrrha! What the fuck's going on?!" Weiss shouted._

" _It seems like there's a bounty on our heads!" Pyrrha replied, hiding behind the door of her car. "That's how things go here for bounty hunters!"_

Ruby turned behind and, using her pistols, fired without looking. One of them slumped to the ground before the other hid behind the car. Ruby's gun suddenly clicked and she hid behind the front of the Range Rover to reload. Jaune hid behind the door of the Viper while watching Pyrrha and everyone else shoot at the attackers. This might be his time to shine. Prove he's not a useless person. He took out his 1911 and charged to the back, leaving Pyrrha behind. He shot two bullets at one of the attackers, missing each one and hid behind the front of the Jeep. He pressed his gun to his chest and prayed for luck and survival. With a deep breath, he ran out of the cover and snuck from the side of the Jeep. As soon as he reached the end, a masked man popped out. Jaune shrieked and accidentally slapped his rifle off him, at the same time, throwing his pistol down as well. They glanced at their empty hands and each other before fighting. The masked man went for a punch but a Jaune was able to grab his arm and punched him in the stomach. The masked man somehow stood up and overpowered Jaune, pushing him against the side of the car. Jaune felt his neck tightened as the man's forearm pressed his neck tight. Jaune hit the man's side and stomped his foot. He yelped and loosened grip. Taking that chance, he pushed him away. The man however wasn't built weak and grabbed Jaune before he even reached for his gun. He held him to the ground and took Jaune's 1911. Jaune grasped the man's arm to prevent him pressing the gun to his head but the attacker's strength was so strong he couldn't make an effort. Jaune's arms was almost about to die out and give up when suddenly the man was distracted he looked up. Jaune took that time to punch him in the face. He became dazed and Jaune grabbed his hand to forcefully move it towards the man's direction. The man continued to struggle to control his strength but Jaune managed to complete aim the gun to his face. He reached his finger to the trigger and pulled. The gun erupted and the attacker slumped onto Jaune. Jaune's ears were ringing as he pushed his body aside. His eyes were wide, his muscles felt stiff and his brain wouldn't move. It was like he was in Vietnam. That was his first and brutal kill.

Jaune was as frozen as a stone as he watched the dead body filling up with blood.

Suddenly, Pyrrha pulled him down, avoiding nearby gunshots. She placed him behind the car, aware of his traumatised face. She shook him by the collar. He couldn't hear anything Pyrrha was saying.

" _Jaune!"_

Jaune shortly awoke. The noise returned to normal state and he looked around.

" _It's okay, Jaune," Pyrrha said. "You did what you have to do."_

 _Meanwhile,_ Neptune and Sun had just arrived, expecting a quick capture. Only to find out they were beaten by another team. However, they didn't get out.

" _So...should we start attacking them?"_

Sun didn't respond. He was still looking at the crew holding off.

" _Honestly...I don't think these guys really are the bounties we should claim."_

 _Neptune raised an eyebrow and turned to Sun. "Are you getting soft?"_

" _Yeah…"_

" _That's good to know because I'm feeling soft right now."_

Sun was surprised to hear that. He nodded and turned to the front.

" _We should help them." Sun said._

" _Yeah. Let's do it."_

Neptune shifted the gear and drove up to their rescue. The Hellcat charged right at the bounty hunters, running them over and pummeling one by one. The Hellcat skidded to the side and the wheels burned the road. Sun leaned through the car window with one of his revolvers out and shot the remaining bounty hunters as Neptune drove over some. One of the attackers in front of them fired, only to be flung to the sky and fell back down with a crack. The gunfire stopped and everything went silent. Sun and Neptune got out of their car and looked around. The crew lowered their weapons while watching over the scattered bodies. Shortly, Weiss turned to Sun and Neptune.

" _Who the hell are you two?!"_

* * *

The room was completely dark except for a lamp, shining over a Caucasian woman tied to a chair, half naked and with bruises on her face. She suddenly gasped and panted. The woman looked around her surroundings. The room was surrounded by stone and utter silence with a window in front of her. Shortly, she heard footsteps and looked around for the sound. Someone appeared from the darkness, revealing Raven. The familiar face struck the woman.

" _You know who I am don't you?" Raven said, through a microphone._

The woman refused to answer.

" _I know you speak english," Raven said. "I know you work for Grimm. I don't have to lay a hand on you but I can make you talk. I want to know who is running this district and where I can find their operation sites."_

Still, the woman refused to talk and looked down. Raven sighed and walked off. Few seconds later, Raven returned, this time holding a little girl with a bag over her head. Raven took the bag off, revealing her face. Tearful and scared, it was familiar to the woman.

" _You know this child?" Raven asked._

The woman didn't respond.

" _You know," She continued. "It's kind of dangerous to bring your child to this island. That's something a bad mother would do."_

" _Leave her alone!" The woman yelled._

Raven held the katana and pressed the blade to the girl's neck. She could hear her sobs from the microphone.

" _I can kill her right here, right now unless you tell me who's running this district and where I can find their operations."_

In the verge of tears, she spoke.

" _Alright, alright!" She cried. "This is Hazel Rainart and Roman Torchwick's district! Hazel is responsible for drug smuggling and production in the jungle down at the west, next to the beach. Roman along with his sidekick, Neopolitan are in charge of the assassinations in this city! The locations are in my phone! That's all I know! Please let my daughter go! Please!"_

The woman sniffed as soon as she finished. Raven had the option to doubt her but as much as seeing the woman's dedication to her daughter, she was certain it was the truth. Raven turned away and took the daughter out, disappearing out of sight.

" _WAIT! WAIT! I'm telling the truth! Please let her go! I'm begging you!"_

 _Raven didn't return._ The woman broke down for a while until she heard a door opening. Raven went inside and approached her.

" _W-Where's my baby?" The woman asked._

" _She's safe," Raven answered calmly. "I won't harm any child...but you know that I can't let you live."_

The woman sighed of relief but she remained in sorrow of her actions.

" _Do it then," the woman said. "There's no reason for me to live for that I have brought betrayal to my Queen."_

Raven placed her hand onto her shoulder and nodded.

" _Your death will be quick then."_

Raven walked behind her, drew her katana out and raised it like a samurai. The woman closed her eyes and smiled. With the might of the sword, Raven swung the blade to her neck.


	20. Pinocchio and The Horsemen

After a while, RWBY and their friends followed their rescuers to a sleek apartment for shelter. They entered the apartment, guided by the bounty hunters to a lounge room. Every table they saw was full of empty beer cans and boxes, a spilt whiskey bottle on the floor and numerous food boxes from takeout.

 _"Sorry about the mess." Sun said, picking up the whiskey bottle and heading to the kitchen._

 _"That's alright," Pyrrha replied. "Thanks for the help, you two."_

 _"Yeah, no problem," Neptune said, shoving a pair of cans to a nearby bin. "We weren't that comfortable taking the contract."_

 _"We almost pussied out when we saw you," Nora admitted. "Would've been a shame to bop you two._

There was a brief silence as everybody stared at Pyrrha except Ren.

 _Sun nervously chuckled. "Yeah. Thank God we didn't try to murder you guys."_

 _Ruby turned to her, wondering. "You know these two, Pyrrha?"_

 _"Yeah," Pyrrha answered. "Me, Ren and Nora worked with those two here in this side of Remnant."_

 _"I'm Sun." Sun greeted._

 _"Neptune. Nice to meet ya." Neptune did the same._

 _"We're RWBY," Ruby said, grinning. "I'm Ruby, that's Weiss, Blake and my big sister, Yang."_

 _"I'm Coco and this is my girlfriend, Velvet." Coco stepped in. Velvet simply waved._

 _"Jaune." Jaune introduced nervously._

Sun and Neptune nodded in gratitude. They were kind of weirded out meeting a lesbian couple for the first time. But they weren't aware of another one.

 _"So what's up with this bounty on us?" Coco asked, while admiring the decor._

 _"Well, there was a client who opened a $30,000 bounty on your heads just to be captured." Neptune answered._

 _"It was opened anonymously so... who knows who our client was." Sun added._

 _"Must be the Grimm." Ruby deduced._

The two both turned to her, with a raised face.

 _"Huh," Sun said. "That would definitely explain why it was opened anonymously."_

 _"Do you know what they operate here and where?" Ruby asked._

 _Sun didn't answer her question. He was baffled._

 _"Wait, let me get this straight...I'm guessing the reason you're here is to go after the Grimm?"_

 _"Uhh...yeah." Ruby replied, unaware of the purpose._

Neptune and Sun stared at the crew before they both bursted laughing. However, they noticed that nobody else was finding this funny. Even Weiss just glared at them. They eventually stopped laughing.

 _"You can't be serious," Neptune said. "You really think they're just another typical gang to be fucking with? You even know who they are?"_

 _"We managed to destroy their trafficking operation." Ruby protested._

 _"Well congratulations. You just pissed them off! No wonder they set a bounty on you people. Not to mention you fucked me and Sun over since we had to save you all."_

 _"You didn't have to do anything!" Jaune snapped._

Everybody turned to him, shocked and surprised, including Weiss. They never saw him in this behavior.

 _"If you didn't want to help, that's fine. We just need information on the Grimm's operation so we can wipe them out and move on. If you help us, I'm sure they'll be payment for your gratitude."_

Neptune's eyes widened when they heard the word. Sun simply stared.

 _"D-Did you say payment?" Neptune repeated._

 _Jaune nodded. "You help us, we'll return the favour."_

Neptune turned to Sun, whispering something to him. Sun responded with something they couldn't hear but they get his meaning. Shortly, Sun groaned.

 _"Goddammit...fine," he said. "We'll help figure out what the Grimm do here. Best you all stay here so that you don't draw any attention. You're in our home by the way."_

Neptune and Sun walked out of the room, leaving the crew to their comfort. Coco and Velvet went up to a fridge, Ren and Nora to the couch and the RWBY crew to simply do what they do best. Pyrrha turned and noticed Jaune still traumatised by what happened recently.

* * *

A young woman crossed a street and took a left to the empty suburb. Everywhere was dirty and the streets were full of wet clothes and rubbish. She brushed a small bit of dust off her white shirt, with a black skirt over her shorts. She had a black collar and leather boots to give a gothic feeling. Both of her wrists had gauntlets with green rings at the side and carried a brown briefcase. She brushed her curly hair with a free hand and tapped her small ahoge on the top.

As she walked, the woman gave a half smile, ignoring the glares from old women and men at the front doors. Shortly, she entered an apartment and went upstairs. She made her way through the halls. The woman stopped at a room with a label 12 stuck on top and knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a fat Asian man with a sweaty shirt that barely can fit over his stomach. The man looked at her, unaware of what she wants.

 _"Hi sir," the woman said. "I'm what you ordered."_

The man looked at her body with the desire. The woman remained silent and as calm as possible. The man nodded.

 _"Hmm. Get in."_

The man moved aside, letting her in. As she walked in, he smacked her buttocks. The woman grimaced but kept a straight face. What a sick man.

The man went up to the counter to count his cash. As he did so, the woman closed the door behind her. She briefly looked around before she looped her index finger into the ring from the left gauntlet and stretched out a thin wire.

 _"So how much is this-"_

She wrapped the wire around his neck, cutting him off. The man choked, struggling to break free, holding his neck and kicking off a stool nearby. The woman pulled the wire as hard as she can before kicking his leg, leaving him on his knees. She pulled him to the ground, holding the wire to his neck which began to cut and bleed.

The man shortly stopped struggling and his hands went limp, slumping to the floor. The woman unwrapped the wire and pushed him aside. She then took her phone out, snapped a photo and sent the picture. A message appeared a while later.

"Well done. The money has been wired to your account."

She smiled and slipped her back in. The woman stopped and glanced at the body. From the looks of her, he deserved it. She eventually wasted no time and walked out of the room and closed the door behind.

* * *

A jet had just landed at the airfields of the airport. The jet began to slow down and stopped at the middle, where Watts waited. Coming out of it were a dozen of men in black suits and fedoras that cover their faces. The one in the middle was completely anonymous. A fedora over his ski mask, shady coat over his suit and gloves. He approached Watts with displeasure and frustration. Well, his ski mask doesn't really evaluate his expression or feelings.

 _"Ah, took you long enough to get here." Watts said._

 _"Just show me the bounties and let's get this over with." The man demanded._

Watts made a hum and handed him a file. As the man flipped through it, he stopped at one page.

 _"If I recall," Watts said. "You met those two before haven't you, Nuckelavee?"_

The man didn't respond while his men behind him remained idle. He stared at the page without looking up.

 _"Make sure you kill them this time, hmm?"_

 _Watts walked away,_ leaving the men behind to decide. Nuckelavee continued to look at the papers. He picked off a photograph, growling at the sight of two familiar faces. An Asian boy and a short-haired girl.

* * *

Jaune's spare room was moderately large. Large as in less furniture. A small couch with an old Samsung T.V at the front, a desk at the middle and nothing else. He lied down on a lavish looking bed while sharing a room with Ren who was meditating across the room next to his own.

Jaune looked at him. His eyes were closed, he had his legs crossed and his hands rested on his knees. Jaune sighed and looked away.

 _"Your fire is rising."_ Ren said.

 _"What?" Jaune asked, sitting up._

 _"The fire inside you is rising," he continued. "You're in complete stress, mixed with anger and fear."_

Jaune was about to respond but stopped in his tracks. Ren was right. He was still stressed after killing a man. It was nothing like he ever felt.

 _"What was your first kill like?" Jaune asked._

Ren then opens his eyes and turns to

 _"Fear," he stated. "Disgust...and guilt...but it was for a good cause. I killed a man who tried to harm Nora."_

 _"You two must be very close." Jaune guessed._

 _"All we have is each other."_

Jaune can understand what Ren must have been through along with Nora and Ren can see that Jaune feels his pain.

 _"Meditate with me," Ren said. "It can lower your fire and allow you to seek peace."_

Jaune found it quite silly but he decided to give it a try. He sat up and crossed his legs, trying to copy Ren's position.

In a room next to Jaune and Ren, Pyrrha sat on the end of her bed cleaning her rifle while Nora was on her bed, looking at the ceiling and rocking her legs back and forth. She stopped and turned to Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyrrha, can I ask you something?"

 _Pyrrha continued cleaning her rifle. "Sure. What is it?"_

 _"You're in love, aren't you?"_

 _Pyrrha stopped cleaning and turned to Nora. "What are you-"_

 _"Come on, sista," she said. "Don't play it like that. We've known you for like a decade and I never seen you like this."_

 _"I just know him from high school. That's all."_

 _"More like a crush of yours." Nora deduced._

Pyrrha was about to ask her to stop but she gave up. She can't deny any further. Her face began to fade slightly red. She placed her rifle aside and sighed.

 _"Yes, I did." she admitted. "But we didn't get to know each other as I was a senior and he was a sophomore."_

 _Nora then gives out a questionable look before replying._

 _"Does he know?"_

 _Pyrrha sighed and brushed her hair with her free hand._

 _"No," she replied. "I don't think he does. In fact, I don't think he recognises me."_

Nora did not ask any further.

 _"That's kind of a weird way to fall in love." She said, stretching her legs forward._

Pyrrha didn't respond except scratching the back of her head, embarrassed. They continued on with their thing in silence.

* * *

Neptune ticked off their next gang from his notebook as they leaned on the Hellcat. So far, they had a chat with several gangs nearby about the Grimm but neither talked or even went close to them. They're all intimidated by them. Neptune sighed and threw the notebook into the car while Sun was on the other side texting and slurping from a drink.

 _"Fourth gang we spoke to and they too don't even fuck with the Grimm." Neptune said._

 _"Yeah." Sun answered without looking up. He continued to slurp his soda._

 _"Dude, let's face it," Neptune said. "This is a waste of time. We should dip while we still can cos' this is way out of our league. We never fucked with them so why should we fuck with them?"_

Sun didn't respond. Neptune turned around, annoyed and approached him.

 _"Dude, who the hell are you texting?" Neptune asked._

 _"That stripper." Sun replied while texting._

 _"What stripper?"_

 _"The stripper from that club downtown."_

 _"You mean a hoe?"_

 _"She's not a hoe. She's a stripper."_

 _"That's what a hoe means."_

 _"No. Hoes are the ones who want sex for money."_

 _"And they dance too while taking their clothes off for money. Besides, a stripper? Why are you talking to a stripper?"_

Sun placed his drink on the ground. _"I like her."_

 _"You what?"_

Neptune was surprised to hear that 'L' word out of Sun's mouth.

 _"You like her?" Neptune repeated. "Dude, she's a hoe!"_

 _"She's not a hoe," Sun defended. "All she does is dancing. Nothing more."_

 _"You sure about that?"_

 _"Yes, I'm 100% sure. She was a runaway and ended up working at strip club."_

Neptune's face became twisted with disgust. "You can't be serious. You're going out with an underaged girl?! You're 30!"

 _"She's 23, asshole!" Sun told him._

 _"She better be cos' I will kick your ass if you're into that child shit."_

 _"I'm not!"_ Sun shouted.

Neptune eventually stopped asking. Sun was already agitated. Neptune sighed and changed the subject.

 _"Look, man," He said. "I'm serious. What we're doing is stupid and we're gonna get ourselves killed."_

 _"Come on, it's best that we don't think of something like that and besides. Why not? They'll pay us."_

 _"You really think they'll pay us?"_

 _"I mean, we're working with Pyrrha. She's a good friend of ours. What makes you think they won't pay us? You gotta lay off that conspiracy shit and just help them."_

Neptune and Sun became silent before they decided to get into their Hellcat. Neptune started up the car and drove out of the alley.

* * *

Ruby came out of a fast-food restaurant somewhere in the city. She moved away and walked down the busy street. She had to put away her normal outfit for something different to blend in. A burgundy hoodie with a plaid shirt and brown pants. Something basic from a discount store. She had a hood on to avoid drawing attention. But even wearing unfamiliar clothes could still draw shade over her. Ruby would regularly look back as she walked to make sure she wasn't followed.

As she crossed a section, Ruby glanced back briefly. However, she was too focused she bumped into someone. They both fell backwards. Ruby heard a loud clatter of an object and saw a briefcase beside the person.

 _"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The person said._

 _"No, no, it's my fault!" Ruby corrected. "I should have been more-"_

She stopped and looked at the person. The girl looks was about the same age as her and wore gothic clothes. She looked like someone from elsewhere with orange hair tied to a bun. Ruby was stunned on how beautiful she looked. Same thing for the girl she bumped into. They both stopped staring and Ruby chuckled. She bent down, picking up the briefcase and handed it back to her.

 _"Sorry for bumping into you," Ruby apologized while scratching her head. "I wasn't-"_

 _"No, no, I should be apologising," the girl responded. "I wasn't paying attention either."_

They stopped talking and after a brief silence, Ruby picked up the courage to ask.

 _"So," she asked. "You're new here?"_

 _The girl nodded. "Yes, actually. Just moved here yesterday. You?"_

 _"Moved here a few days ago." Ruby replied. "I-I'm Ruby by the way."_

 _"Penny."_

The two shook hands.

 _"So, what you're here for?" Ruby asked._

 _"Oh, just going on a business trip," Penny replied. "You know, all those things. What about you?"_

Ruby chuckled. _"It might sound crazy but...I'm here to take down a large crime syndicate, along with some friends of mine."_

 _"Oh? Is that so? Well, I wish you luck!"_

Ruby was surprised to hear a positive support from a stranger. _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah! I mean, I have nothing to do with whatever you're doing so…"_

As Penny drifted away, Ruby noticed a black car pull up and stop. The doors opened and four men in suits with fedoras covering their faces appeared, armed with rifles. They looked around and turned to her direction. She knew they weren't facing a nearby shop. They were clearly looking at her. They aimed straight at her.

 _"...back home, I had to do-"_

 _"Watch out!" Ruby yelled._

She tackled Penny to the ground, ducking under stray bullets. The crowd nearby screamed and scrambled for their lives. Ruby pulled Penny behind a post. The firing ceased. She patted her head and realised her hood was off, possibly the reason why they managed to find her. Ruby thought for a moment before turning to Penny.

 _"You run, I'll cover. Got it?"_

Penny nodded and Ruby stood up, pulling her pistol out. She fired several shots as Penny ran. The men backed away and retreated. She stopped shooting and ran after Penny.

Ruby followed Penny, huffing from the stress. She felt pain to her chest. Ruby wasn't prepared for what was happening. They ran into a nearby campus and stopped to catch their breath.

Ruby turned around and caught the sight of the armed men approaching closer. She ran up to a pillar while Penny stayed behind a fountain, still carrying her briefcase. Ruby opened fire and the men backed away again, hiding behind different areas. Her pistol clicked and she emptied the magazine. She finished reloading and shot back several times. Ruby turned to Penny who was still hiding, thinking whether to help her fight back or let her hide.

 _"Don't move! They'll shoot if they see you!" That was the first thing that came to Ruby's mind._

Suddenly, Ruby felt a strong sting from her right shoulder and dropped her pistol. She hid behind the pillar, riddled with bullets and clasped her shoulder. She let go and saw a hole with blood coming out and soaking her jacket. A bullet hit her clean. The pain was like fire burning her muscles inside. She gritted her teeth and braced. Ruby's arm was starting to limp and her nerves deactivated as her hand seeped with blood. Penny watched as the stranger who helped her suffer. Penny never witnessed a person hurt but all the time, it was something else. Her blood began to boil but she showed no emotion. She was no longer going to stand this. Penny stood up and aimed at them with the side of the case. The men stopped firing and stared in confusion. Suddenly, a whirr emitted from inside and in an instant, bullets catapulted out. The bullets riddled the whole campus as men with rifles backed off, hiding behind. Smoke began to cover up the sight of Penny. When the smoke disappeared, the remaining men came out and shot back while moving up to Penny and Ruby's position. When they arrived, the campus was completely with no sign of the girls except blood trails. Shortly, sirens blared and the men disappeared away from the scene.

* * *

Cinder arrived at a dark parking lot, near their HQ. She finished texting her partner, Roman and slipped her phone away. She stopped by her car, an old blue Jaguar sedan. As she dug in her pockets for the keys, she heard footsteps. Cinder froze and looked around. The lot was mostly empty except for a few cars parked around. She looked away and unlocked the car. Before she was able to open the door, she heard footsteps again. This time, it was in front of her. Suddenly, bullets hit her car and she ducked down. A man in a suit with gloves emptied the magazine of his rifle and switched to his suppressed M1911 pistol while holding the rifle. He slowly walked to the back of the car, where she was last seen. He leaned over to the side and aimed. There was no sight of her. He went up to the back door and reached for the handle. Suddenly, the door swung open and knocked the man off-balance. Cinder jumped out and pried his hands off his gun. The man swung a fist but Cinder parried and punched his side and slammed the butt of the pistol to his head. She threw him down and bent down to the now-dazed man with the gun on her hand.

 _"You just made a big mistake." Cinder said._

The man tried getting back up. She flipped the gun and held by the barrel before she swung at his face. He never got back up.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys sorry for the change. I thought maybe it would be better this way because the chapter I was working on didn't felt right because it could have been in chapter 19 and that I couldn't figure out a title name for the chapter. Hope you're liking the story so far and want to thank Maximus Hambugerlius for being my editor. Next Chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	21. In Search of a Rose

As soon as the smoke covered the area, Penny unpacked her case and went after Ruby. By that time, the blood was already covering her hands with more pouring onto the floor. She was almost about to lose consciousness.

" _Come on! I got you!" Penny said as she picked Ruby up._

She ran off across the campus and managed to escape the area when they heard sirens nearby. Ruby's eyes were struggling to stay open as more blood went on Penny's clothes.

" _Stay with me!" She assured. "You're going to be fine! Just hang on!"_

Even with motivation, Ruby succumbed to her wounds and her eyes closed. Penny ignored the tiring and the painful rush as she made her way to her house. She knew a bit of medical treatment but she doubt whether it would be enough to save Ruby.

* * *

Yang continued to pace back and forth across the room, sweating with frustration and anxiety. It was only a few minutes since Yang and the crew started to wonder what's taking Ruby long. She was only to go out and have something to eat. She even brought her phone along and a gun. Yang had been texting her for ages, she hadn't responded to any since. Blake and Weiss waited and watched Yang paced around the room. They were all wearing new clothes, similar to Ruby.

" _Yang-" Blake said._

" _Don't! Just stop!" Yang snapped. "My sister is out there, missing! Telling me to calm down isn't gonna help me for shit!"_

" _We're all worried about her too but you have to calm down," Blake replied, calmly. "We'll find her."_

" _How? By sitting our asses down? By doing nothing?"_

" _It's called being smart," Weiss said. "What're you gonna do, burn this city to the ground, torture anyone who saw Ruby?"_

" _Damn straight!"_

" _Then your stupid for thinking something like that." Weiss responded._

 _Yang turned with fury in her eyes. "What did you just say, you bitch?!"_

Yang and Weiss approached each other before Blake went in front of her while Coco and Velvet did the same to Weiss.

" _ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Blake bellowed. "This is not solving anything! Pyrrha and her crew, Sun and Neptune are out looking for her! The rest of us can't leave because it's open season for us and a lot of bounty hunters won't hesitate to take the bullet! I know you two wanted to shoot each other the first time you met but now's not the time!"_

Yang and Weiss continued to glare at each other before they both calmed down and left. Weiss took a cigarette while heading into her room. Yang walked away, heading down the corridor.

" _Yang," Blake called, she didn't respond. "Yang!"_

" _I don't want to hear it!" Yang hissed._

" _Yang, you need to calm down."_

 _Yang stopped and turned towards Blake, still fueled with anger. "How can I? Huh?HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN MY SISTER IS OUT THERE ALONE?!"_

" _Yang, I get it," Blake said. "We're all worried about her but you just need to calm down. We will find her. Trust me."_

Yang started to ease down, rethinking her actions. Her breathing rate slowed down and the sweat dissolved shortly. Blake cupped her lips and hugged Yang. She could still feel the sweat but it didn't matter. Yang eventually hugged her back, thinking about the times she left Ruby alone and how she ended up hurt shortly. She loved her dearly but she still wanted to make sure she's still alive.

* * *

The room was barely bright but it didn't matter. A group of men sat on several stools, cleaning their rifles with bleach. The other side of the room had a large desk with computers and servers setup along with a line of monitors. There was also several boxes piled up beside.

A man in a black overcoat with a fedora and tactical gloves, presumably the leader, stood in front of a window which he observed the city. A man approached the leader with a phone on his hand.

" _Гектор, Алексей и Тежович нашли девушку Роуз. Они будут иметь дело с ней в ближайшее время._ _ **(Hector, Alexei and Tejovic has found the Rose girl. They'll deal with her shortly.)**_ "

" _Как насчет остальных ее друзей?_ _ **(What about the rest of her friends?)**_ " _The leader asked. His voice was muffled._

" _Мы не знаем, но мы их найдем._ _ **(We don't know, but we'll find them,)**_ " _the man responded and turned to another soldier, sitting on a desk and facing a computer._

" _Любое слово из Сэва?_ _ **(Any word from Sev?)**_ "

" _Пока ничего._ _ **(Nothing yet.)**_ "

The leader became concerned. He sent one of his men after the Fall woman when there would be no witnesses. How was it possible for him to disappear that night?

* * *

The man slowly woke up, in a fit of pain and fatigue. He was still in his suit but his mask was taken off, exposing his bald head. The man looked around and tried to move. It was obvious he was tied up when he was unable to move. The room was dark and dirty with a dim light the only source. As the man looked around, he felt something behind him.

" _You know, you're not the first assassin after me...and you're probably not the last."_

Cinder approached from behind and walked around him with her hands at her back. She leaned over, looking at the back of his neck. She noticed a symbol of a black snake skull with red eyes and a slithering tongue.

" _You have an interesting mark there," Cinder commented. "Mind telling me what that means?"_

He refused to talk and Cinder made an expression.

" _Oh right, my apologies," Cinder feigned a slap to her head. "Это лучше?_ ** _(Is this better?)_** "

The man's head slowly lifted up. " _Просто потому, что ты говоришь на моем языке, это не значит, что я тебе все расскажу._ _ **(Just because you speak my language doesn't mean I'll tell you anything.)**_ "

Cinder walked towards him and faced him at the front.

" _Это не ваш типичный допрос. Я не хочу искать твоих друзей ... Я хочу знать, кто нанял тебя._ _ **(This isn't your typical interrogation. I don't want to find your friends...I want to know who hired you.)**_ "

The man remained silent. Cinder sighed and kicked him. He fell backwards, facing the ceiling. Cinder approached beside him and bent down, grinning.

" _Я знаю, что двадцать способов заставить вас поговорить ... и причинить вам вред очень плохо, это один из них._ _ **(I know twenty ways to make you talk...and hurting you real bad is one of them.)**_ "

* * *

Qrow had been staring at the board for a while now with all the photos and links pinned onto it. There were several of them linked to each other with the exception of Tyrian, whose face was crossed out. His gaze was focused on the middle of the board which was a question mark with "Queen of the Grimm" written beside it and all of the links facing the middle.

" _You know, I've heard stories about her."_

Qrow recognised her voice. Winter came by his side, looking at the board. Qrow ignored her as he looked at the photo.

" _They say she's a goddess of life and death," she continued. "She gives you a choice to serve as her children or die by her own hand. A lot of people joined her because she can easily manipulate people, especially you. She knows everything about you."_

" _Makes me wonder about Doc." Qrow replied._

" _How come?"_

Suddenly, Amber rushed into the room with Ironwood following her. She carried a couple of photos with her.

" _Hey guys. I got people down at Eastern Remnant who managed to send me photos of Dr. Watts at the airport. This is what they took."_

Amber pinned several photos next to Watt's photo on the board. The photo had "contract" written on it but something else was the concern. It was the person photographed. A man with a fedora over his ski mask.

" _Holy shit," Qrow whispered. "That's Glavni Uglov. The Nuckelavee."_

" _The what?" Ironwood asked._

" _A definition of a war criminal. Well trained ex-Chechen with the skills of a Spetsnaz, making him more fearsome."_

" _He spent some time doing evil shit in Europe and Asia," Winter answered. "All they do is murder anyone, no matter who they kill. He was well known for the infamous Kuroyuri massacre in China. He launched an attack and had the whole population slaughtered in cold blood. His most recent was the attack on Moscow airport twenty years ago, leaving hundreds and thousands of people dead and even worse, children were among those victims."_

" _Jesus, that's fucked up." Amber said._

" _If they're here in Remnant, things could get ugly for us," Ironwood deduced. "It may be possible they're on Grimm's payroll now."  
_ " _Or maybe start a war." Qrow muttered. He was certain the Nuckelavee was going to start the next World War 3 which could probably spread to the world._

* * *

Ruby woke up, with a headache. She slowly looked around, finding herself on a bed with the sheets over her. Ruby examined the room, finding her hoodie and shirt in a neat pile along with her boots.

She took the sheets off. Ruby was stripped to her tank top while her pants were still on. She noticed a cast hooked around her shoulder. She lifted her body. Her shoulder still hurts like being shot in the shoulder. Ruby sat up and got off the bed, walking up to her clothes which were cleaned and dried. She was unable to get her clothes since her arm is in a cast.

Ruby smelt a familiar aroma coming from outside and went for that smell. She went up to the kitchen and noticed Penny cooking something. She turned around and noticed Ruby. She stopped and went up to her, smiling.

" _Oh good, you're awake!" Penny said. "How are you feeling?"_

" _My shoulder still hurts." Ruby answered._

" _You lost a lot of blood and I had to transfer some of my own to you," she replied. "Luckily we both have the same blood type."_

Ruby noticed a bandage on Penny's arm. She was impressed with her skills.

" _You're really good at this."_

" _Thank you," she replied. "My...father taught me."_

Ruby heard her tone was slightly less bright and looked at her, curious.

" _Are you alright?" Ruby asked._

Penny didn't respond. Shortly, her smile returned and she chuckled.

" _I'm making us some pasta," she said. "You can rest here until your wound is healed and I'll take you to your friends, okay?"_

Ruby was surprised she was offering her to stay. Although she should be getting back to her sister and her friends, she decides to accept her offer and watched her cook. A short time later, a grey Kia sedan pulled up and parked across the building. Inside were three men in suits and fedoras and their focus was on the apartment.

" _Мы должны атаковать сейчас._ _ **(We should attack now.)**_ " _The man at the driver seat said._

" _Скоро, Гектор._ _ **(Soon, Hector,)**_ " _The man beside him told him."Было бы большой проблемой, если бы женщина Роза была полностью излечена от раны, которую я ей дал._ _ **(It would be a great challenge if the Rose woman is fully healed from the wound I gave her.)**_ "

" _Согласовано._ _ **(Agreed.)**_ " _the other at the back said._

" _Я бы тоже согласился,_ _ **(I would agree as well,)**_ " _the driver replied. "Но босс заключил сделку с этим старым ублюдком Уоттом. Было бы стыдно сообщить о нашей неудаче._ _ **(But the boss made a deal with that old bastard, Watts. Would be a shame to report our failure.)**_ "

The men looked at each other and nodded. They got out of the Kia and took out their Makarov pistols and went towards the building.

* * *

Pyrrha and the crew took RWBY's just modified van to search for Ruby. They drove around the city, searching every alley and building. While driving, Pyrrha took a glance at Jaune beside and noticed a 1911 on his hand with his eyes staring down at it. His face still looks like he hasn't gotten over his first kill since a few days ago.

" _You know, my first kill was in Afghanistan."Pyrrha said._

Jaune turned, attracted to her voice.

" _Really?" He asked._

" _Yeah," Pyrrha replied. "I was assigned to an all male SEAL Team. When me and my team were hunting down a Taliban leader, we ran into a woman with a kid. We thought they were just regular people, that was until the woman gave her son a grenade and pointed at us. I knew what she was trying to do and I put the bullet between the kid's eyes as he charged. Her mother tried to finish the job but my teammate took her out too."_

Jaune remained silent for a moment before he realized.

" _That sounds...exactly like American Sniper."_

With that said, Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh.

" _Wow, I had no idea you'd figure that out." Pyrrha said, while chuckling._

" _Yeah," Jaune said. "My grandpa enjoyed that movie. He's basically the only family member who cared about me, despite my sisters. I wanted to be like him but...what scares me is the killing part. My grandpa was a soldier once and he told me what killing felt like and now it hit me. I've just witnessed what he witnessed when I killed that guy earlier."_

Pyrrha was amazed of Jaune's grandfather and knew that it was more painfully for Jaune when he killed the bounty hunter and had to cheer him up.

" _It's either you or him. That's what I was always training for because it's war. War is always going to be like that. This is war."_

Jaune didn't respond and turned away to the open window as the van drove towards the dirty streets.

* * *

As Penny continued cooking, Ruby finished putting on her clothes and went up to the window, looking for any sight of the attackers or Yang if possible. However, something caught her eye. Ruby looked across the road and noticed a familiar car parked across the building. She remembered the attackers were in a grey sedan before they got out and attacked.

As soon as she thought it was just nothing, her pacing mind proved her wrong. Three men came out of that car and took out their pistols. Ruby was quick to deduce it was the attackers. But how did they track her down? She quickly ran out of the room and approached Penny.

" _Penny, we need to go! They're here!" Said Ruby._

 _Penny turned to Ruby, confused. "What? Why?"_

" _Those guys that attacked us are coming!"_

Penny turned off the stove and went up to her briefcase at the table. She opened it and handed Ruby her Beretta pistols and took a M1911 pistol herself.

" _Follow me." She told her._

The men kicked down the entrance door with their pistols up as they made their way to the top floor. There was a blood trail which lead them to this very building which continued to the staircase. They made it to the top floor where the trail ended to a room. Hector shot the knob off and kicked down the door. The rest of the men stormed into the room, with pistols ready. However, the room was empty and deserted.

The three were certain they weren't in the wrong room. The blood trail lead them to this place. Their thoughts were proven when Hector noticed two still boiling pots, containing pasta sauce and the other cooking pasta itself. The stove was turned off as well.

" _Поиск номеров._ _ **(Search the rooms.)"**_ _One of the men commanded._

The three men went into each room. They checked closets, beds and even the balcony outside.

" _Очистить._ _ **(Clear.)**_ " _a voice called._

Another voice uttered the same shortly. Hector entered a room with a grungy bed at the middle. He saw a glimpse of something underneath and pushed it of the way. Under the bed was a large lid on the ground. The lid was barred shut when he tried to open it. Hector was convinced they escaped with this and slammed his hands against a wall.

" _Блядь!_ _ **(Fuck!)**_ "

Ruby and Penny ran out of the broken down door as they tried their best to stay far from the men. Penny had to hold Ruby due to the fact she hasn't fully recovered. As they stumbled away from the building, they heard a voice shout.

" _ТАМ ОНИ! УБЕЙ ИХ!_ _ **(THERE THEY ARE! KILL THEM!)**_ "

Ruby and Penny turned around to find the three men out of the building, about to open fire. Suddenly, a van appeared and pulled up in front of the girls just as they fired, with its side facing them. Pyrrha and Jaune got out of the van and approached the girls.

" _GET IN!" She yelled._

Jaune took out his pistol and fired at the men while taking cover behind a post. The men peeled away and attempted to retreat, knowing they won't survive against a team of four. As they ran, Jaune shot one of the men at the back. Hector heard his grunt and turned around.

" _Tejovic!" He cried._

Hector and his teammate rushed back to Tejovic and carried him to the car. As Ren, Pyrrha and Nora loaded Ruby and Penny into the van, Jaune held his aim at the men carrying their wounded teammate. His finger was about to press the trigger but his racing mind was intervening. Jaune eventually lowered his aim and watched the men get into the car and take off.

" _Jaune! Get in!"_

He heard Pyrrha's call and ran back to the van. Pyrrha hit the pedal and they drove off. The group at the back took their time to catch their breaths, lucky to be alive.

" _Hey, you guys alright back there?" Pyrrha asked._

" _We're good!" Ruby answered._

" _Ren? Nora?"_

" _We're okay!" Nora called._

Pyrrha turned to Jaune who was looking forward and taking deep breaths while looking at the window.

" _You okay?" Pyrrha asked._

" _I'm good." Jaune replied._

As the group rested, Nora turned to the unfamiliar woman sitting beside Ruby.

" _So um...not to be rude or anything but, who are you?" Nora asked. Ren and Jaune turned around, facing Penny. She didn't respond but did a small wave._

" _Oh right," Ruby answered. "This is Penny. She's a friend."_

Penny was incredibly surprised to hear Ruby call her a friend. She just landed here and had no encounter with anybody other than contacts from the outer world. She smiled, delighted on making her first friend in Remnant.


	22. One Dead President

The gang waited outside, watching the empty street. So far, there have been no sign of Ruby at all. Yang was in a slightly calmer mood but she had a cigar with her to control herself with Blake standing by her side. Yang was still worried for her sister. She couldn't imagine the fate of losing another family member. Shortly, Sun and Neptune's Hellcat arrived and pulled up by the curb. The two got out and approached the gang.

" _Any luck?" Blake asked._

 _Sun looked at her with glum. "Nah. We checked everywhere and we even asked our employees but they haven't seen her. I hate to say it but I don't think Ruby made it."_

Yang looked like she was almost about to break down.

" _Hey, it's Pyrrha and her friends!" Velvet suddenly called._

The crew turned around and saw Pyrrha's armored van coming up to the them. The headlights turned off and they got out. Nora went up to the back and to everyone's surprise and relief, she escorted Ruby, safe and sound.

" _Ruby!"_

" _Yang!"_

The sisters ran up to each other and embraced. Yang started growing energy in herself as she smiled with relief. Ruby almost felt a slight pain in her shoulder and urged Yang not to hold her tightly.

" _Who's this?" Weiss asked._

Everybody turned to Penny who stood there by the van. She responded with a small wave.

" _Oh, this is Penny," Ruby said. "She's a girl I met before we got attacked."_

" _Attacked?!" Yang repeated, holding her face. "Who did it? Were you shot?"_

 _Ruby felt uncomfortable being held like that. "Yeah, but I'm fine, Penny took me to her house and fixed my wound."_

" _Fine? Are you serious?!" Yang shouted, raising her voice to maximum. "My own sister has been shot and you say you're fine? WHAT WERE YOU EVEN THINKING, LEAVING BY YOURSELF? ESPECIALLY IN A PLACE LIKE THIS?!"_

Everybody froze, shocked by Yang's outburst. Weiss remained unfazed, Pyrrha and her gang stared at her surprised, Sun and Neptune gawked at the sight with Neptune mouthing the words "holy shit". Even Penny was startled by the noise. Yang looked around and saw everybody focused on her. She turned back to Ruby who was petrified by her and let her go.

" _I-I'm sorry guys," Yang apologised. "I'm just happy to see Ruby again, that's all. Oh and Ruby, next time you go out, please take someone with you."_

Ruby nodded and they hugged again before Yang turned to Penny.

" _You there," she said. "Thank you for saving my sister's life."_

Penny's only reply was a nod.

" _Let's get some rest and we'll talk about what to do tomorrow." Blake suggested._

The crew eventually headed into the apartment. Ruby stopped and turned around, noticing Penny standing really still without an expression.

" _Hey Penny, you coming?" Ruby called._

Penny's head bolted and she looked around.

" _Sorry, just spaced out," Penny said. "What did you say?"_

" _You coming in or what?" Ruby asked again._

" _Oh, y-yes. Thank you."_

Penny followed Ruby into the apartment, passing Weiss who was the only one to not follow the crew inside. As the door closed, she leaned onto the wall with a cigarette in her hand. There was something bothering her about the stranger.

" _I'm guessing you don't trust her."_

She looked beside her and noticed Neptune by her side. Weiss sighed and took one last smoke.

" _Honestly...I don't trust anyone anymore." Weiss replied._

After blowing smoke out of her mouth, she dropped the cigarette and walked away, leaving Neptune to himself.

* * *

The Russian men placed a blanket over the body of their dead member with their hats pressed to their chests. The bleeding was immense and they were unable to slow it down. He shortly succumbed to his wound, leading to the men standing around his wrapped body with his feet showing up. The door swung open and the Nuckelavee entered the room, throwing his fedora onto a desk nearby.

" _Что случилось?_ _ **(What happened?)**_ " _he asked._

Hector turned around and sighed, still holding his fedora.

" _Мы добрались до девушки Розы, но приехали ее друзья, и один из них выстрелил Тейовичу в спину. Мы не могли остановить кровотечение._ _ **(We got to the Rose girl but her friends arrived and one of them shot Tejovic in the back. We couldn't stop the bleeding.)**_ "

The Nuckelavee growled, almost as if he wanted to throw something out of rage. He clenched his first, directing his anger towards Watts for getting them there in the first place.

" _Как насчет Сев?_ _ **(What about Sev?)**_ " _Hector asked._

" _Не повезло, он все еще отсутствует,_ _ **(No luck, he's still missing,)"**_ _The Nuckelavee hissed. "Либо эти люди хорошие, либо Доктор пытается играть с нами._ _ **(Either those people are good or the Doctor is trying to play us.)**_ "

" _Так что же нам делать?_ _ **(So what do we do?)**_ "

" _Сейчас мы заканчиваем работу, выслеживаем наши цели и находим Сев,_ _**(For now, we finish the job and hunt down our targets and find Sev,)**_ " _He eventually pulled his ski mask off, showing nothing but a bald, wrinkled head with a faded scar on his face. "После этого мы убиваем Доктора и всех в этой долбаной стране._ _ **(After that, we kill the Doctor and everyone in this fucking country.)**_ "

* * *

Qrow lifted his legs onto his desk, reading a folder with Hazel's name pasted on the cover. His office, unlike Winter, was small and cramped. There was only a shelf that covered up most of the room alongside a worn desk. He remembered meeting Hazel when they were both assigned to Operation Neptune Spear. He was mostly quiet and kept to himself but he managed to get on Hazel's good side. It was a shame to hear what happened to him when he went dark in Yemen. He had a guess that he got brainwashed there.

" _Qrow."_

He heard his name repeat and turned to his left where he saw Amber standing by the door, holding a tablet.

" _One of my guys pick this up an hour ago." Amber said, handing him the tablet._

The tablet's screen showed a play button at the middle along with what looks to be footage from a camera. He tapped the play button and the footage rolled. The first thing Qrow saw were two people hiding. He instantly recognised one of them as Ruby hiding behind a pillar with a gun on her hand along with a girl carrying a briefcase who resembled a familiar face.

" _Wait a sec...that girl with Ruby, is that-" Qrow uttered._

" _Yes, Qrow," Amber immediately replied. "That's Penny Polendina, Ironwood's foster daughter."_

Qrow had been wondering why Ironwood was chosen as leader. Everything makes sense now.

" _So that's why he's in charge…"_

Qrow continued watching and felt his heart jump after seeing Ruby flinch. He seen enough. He threw the tablet onto his desk while it was still playing, got up from his seat and walked past Amber.

" _Can you-"_

" _Go." Amber quickly replied._

Qrow shuffled his way out of his office, went down the stairs and to the hallway, hoping to not run into any agents nearby. He walked out of the building, passing Winter who was outside smoking. She noticed Qrow walking really fast and tense.

" _Where're you going?" Winter called out._

" _Out." Qrow replied._

" _Where's out?"_

" _What do you think?"_

As Qrow walked off, Winter dropped her cigarette and followed him.

" _Does Ironwood know?" She asked._

" _Didn't tell him shit," Qrow replied without looking . "I'm gonna check on my niece to make sure she's ok."_

" _You can't go alone."_

" _Watch me."_

Qrow got into the car nearby and as soon as he turned on the ignition, he heard a door slam. He turned and noticed Winter sitting next to him.

" _I'm going too," She said. "It's better to say that the both of us are going on a recon mission together and you forgot that my sister is with them."_

Qrow prepared to open his mouth but shortly, he groaned and stepped on the pedal.

* * *

Salem has being sitting in her desk, listening to Watt's new course of action he suddenly came up. She listened to him explain how poor the president's performance was for half an hour.

" _So therefore, I feel like I could be a better leader of this country," Watts said. "I'm sorry for the terrible news but it seems that he is no longer capable of being in the position he's in."_

Salem did not say a single word other than listen to his plan. After a brief thought, she nodded.

" _Very well." She said._

Suddenly, the door behind Watts opened. Cinder walked in without a word, briefly glancing at Watts before back to Salem. Watts did his best not to look at Cinder.

" _Ah, Cinder. How nice for you to be here." Salem greeted._

" _Yes. You asked for me?"_

" _Correct." Salem answered and looked back at Watts. "You may now proceed with your mission."_

" _Yes, my Queen." He replied, standing up._

After a short bow, he closed the door behind him and scurried off. He headed down to the parking lot and approached a vintage car. Watts entered the car and the first thing he did was taking out his phone. He shortly dialed a number and after a few rings, the contact answered.

" _Yes?" The Nuckelavee growled._

" _Yes?" Watts mocked, imitating his voice. "Is that all you can say to me? I gave you a job and yet you failed?"_

" _I just lost one of my own, you bastard. He got shot while trying to kill that Rose girl and one of my men I sent to find that Cinder woman is missing."_

" _He's probably good as dead by now. He must have told her about our involvement."_

" _Sev is strong and never breaks."_

" _Everyone breaks," Watts said. "Right now, we'll put the contract on hold for the time being because I have another job for you. Shouldn't be hard to handle."_

* * *

The plane carrying the White Fang had just touched down the runway and made its way to the hangar. After the plane completely halted, the doors opened and Adam came out along with his new followers. At the ground, Hazel and his men were waiting to pick him up.

" _You know you didn't have to wait for us."_ Adam said as he walked down the stairs.

" _Well, knowing you, stepping up to be the leader of the White Fang was going to be quick. And you do love a worshipping crowd." Hazel replied._

" _Touché, my friend."_

Once he and his group stepped onto the ground, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out, answering the call.

" _Yes?" Hazel answered._

" _We have a problem, sir." The caller, presumably one of Hazel's men said._

" _A problem? What is it?"_

" _One of our drug labs has been attacked while you were gone. All of the product was destroyed."_

 _Hazel cursed. "Must be that RWBY gang."_

Adam looked up when he heard that name. His sharp eyes stared through his glasses.

" _So she's here?" He guessed._

" _Who's she?" Hazel asked, looking up to him._

" _Someone who has left our clan bleeding. Someone who must face justice for her crimes. The White Fang will help in any way they can but Blake Belladonna...she belongs to us."_

The White Fang had been on the hunt for Blake ever since her abrupt and unexpected leave. Hazel shortly allowed them to leave and the White Fang left the hanger later. As they drove away, he got back with the caller.

" _Continue." He demanded._

" _It might not be them, sir." The caller replied._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _According to the police, they found scattered limbs and stab wounds from our fallen and the heads of our officers were...severed off. Just them, nobody else."_

Hazel had a gut feeling that this wasn't RWBY's handiwork. Something feels off with the attack. He could assume it would be the Japanese girl but a feeling inside him assured him it wasn't her.

" _We must keep this between us," Hazel ordered. "We cannot cause panic among the Queen."_

* * *

President Lionheart was onto his last shirt before he heard a noise outside his office.

He had been under Grimm's payroll for two years ever since they came to his country uninvited. When they first met, Lionheart wanted no involvement in any of their dealings or anything they were doing. However, they blackmailed him with sensitive information enough to ruin his reputation unless he complied in exchange for a large sum of cash.

Ever since then, the country turned into a horror land. Crime rate has increased much higher than normal and everything including the following was legal. For two years, he wished for someone to come to his country and rescue him from the corruption. However, nothing came. That's when he had enough. He couldn't take the pressure he was shoved with and decided to book a one way ticket out of Remnant, abandoning everybody and hopefully escaping their grasps of Grimm.

However, as he just finished packing his clothes, he heard noises from outside. Lionheart stopped what he was doing and approached the door. As soon as he got near the door, it was suddenly kicked down and knocked Lionheart off balance. As he got back to his feet, he saw a group of tall men in black suits with guns pointed at him. One of them had a ski mask underneath his hat.

" _Who are you people? What do you want?" Lionheart yelped._

They didn't respond. Shortly, a figure appeared behind them and Lionheart's eyes widened. Watts walked past the men and approached the president, now begging for his life.

" _D-Dr Watts, please!" President Lionheart begged. "Y-you must understand that everything is falling apart. The attacks at the military, the criminal activity, this is too much for me to handle! Can't you see the people are living in fear?"_

Watts didn't respond but shortly, he smirked.

" _I understand."_

The president raised an eyebrow, confused. He was expecting something even worse, knowing Watts. Without a word, Watts nicked the Nuckelavee's rifle off him and shot a round at his stomach. Lionheart shrieked and stumbled against his desk before falling to the ground. Blood started to soak his shirt. Watts handed the rifle back to the Nuckelavee, ignoring his forceful snatch and his glare, and approached the powerless president. He bent down and stared at him.

" _W-why are you doing this?" He whimpered. "I was just doi-"_

 _Watts raised his finger and shushed him. "There's nothing wrong with you. It's just that you aren't worthy to be the president of this glorious country."_

" _This country was already glorious before you people came and turned this into a goddamn battleground!"_

" _We all love a little bit of change."_

Shortly, Watts stood up and went up to his suitcase. He rummaged through his clothes and noticed something that caught his attention. He took out a FN Five-Seven and checked the magazine. There were loaded bullets inside. He chuckled and turned to Lionheart.

" _A gun?" He said, laughing at the same time. "You were going to protect yourself with a gun?"_

 _Lionheart was too weak to even speak other than tremble._

" _I saw potential in you, you know? We could've been perfect associates," he sighed deeply and cocked the pistol. "But you just had to resist. They do call you a coward for a reason."_

 _Lionheart eventually spat out blood which got onto Watts' dress shoes and looked up at him. Watts screwed his face at that sight. "You can kill me right now. Cause there are people out there willing to come after you once I'm dead."_

" _Blah, blah, blah, you told me that last year."_

And just like that, Watts fired several shots to his head, silencing him. He took a brief pause and sighed, throwing his pistol at his corpse before heading towards the suitcase.

" _Now," He said, swiping a piece of cloth and wiping his stained shoe. "Since Mr Lionheart is out of our way, I will be taking over his position. Once there's an opportunity, we kill Cinder and Salem and I'll take complete control of Grimm. Can all of you do that without screwing up?"_

The men continued to glare at him, fed up with his attitude. Watts took note of it and scoffed.

" _I get that you're angry with me and I know that you're dying to kill me, all because you lost a colleague but be warned that I can be avenged by people who are more deadly than you think and it'll be a shame to lose more of you."_

Watts then slowly walked up to the Nuckelavee, staring down to his eyes with that smirk guaranteed to piss people off.

" _And you care so much for your men, don't you, Glavni?"_

The Nuckelavee said nothing at this point. His fury can still be seen through his rib-knit mask. Watts ignored the men's scowl and moved away from them.

" _Get the job done and I can guarantee you'll be retiring early." Watts said as he walked past them._

As the Chechens watched Watts leave, they turned to each other with shared thoughts on their desire to kill Watts. However, they have other plans in mind.

" _Скоро,_ _ **(Soon,)**_ " _The Nuckelavee snarled. "Как только это будет сделано, мы их убиваем. Мы убиваем всех этих мрачных ублюдков._ _ **(Once this is done, we kill them. We kill all of these Grimm bastards.)**_ "


End file.
